Amor a través del tiempo
by AnitaCullen96
Summary: Edward, Alice y Bella c cambian d academia. Hacen muchos amigos y parejas. Pero Bella c encuentra con su pasado, problemas con Edward y amoríos. Ella lo quiere pero no está segura de ello hasta cierto punto. ¿Logra Edward entrar en su corazon?
1. Tigers academy

**``Amor a través del tiempo´´**

Tigers Academy:

Hola, Yo soy Isabella Swan, tengo 17 años... hoy es mi primer día en Tigers academy. Estoy bastante emocionada, pues quedé en venir a la academia con mis dos mejores amigos: Alice Schummer y Edward Cullen. Y no saben, son los mejores amigos del mundo...

Mis amigos y yo estamos en cuarto año, este es nuestro primer año aquí, ya que nosotros antes estudiábamos en Music academy, pero decidimos mudarnos a esta escuela ya que estábamos bastante avanzados en el canto, baile y actuación; y decidimos empezar a estudiar como se debe y a hacer deportes todos los días en la academia que estudiáramos... entonces Alice consiguió esta academia y nos informó a mi y a Edward para que viniéramos con ella. Este año Edward y Allice pensaban en presentarme a su familia.

La verdad es que quería mucho a Edward, y estoy segura de que nada más quiero a Edward como un amigo... El tiene el pelo marrón cobrizo y despeinado, ojos verde esmeralda, tiene un aspecto desgarbado pero a la ves atrapanta, piel blanca (pero bastante clara), flaco pero con músculos y tiene una sonrisa que deslumbra a cualquiera.

Alice es la mejor amiga del mundo. Ella siempre está ahi para mi; siempre que lloro, que estoy feliz, que estoy brava, cundo necesito un maquillaje o ropa para una fiesta, siempre que necesito alguien que me acompañe o me apoye... ella nunca me ha dejado atrás, y es imposible que me ponga brava con ella... Tiene el pelo negro y corto, piel blanca (como la de Edward), bajita, ojos marrones, no tiene defectos en ninguna parte del cuerpo y ¡tiene el mejor estilo para las ropas, los peinados, los zapatos, el maquillaje y todo lo demás!. Nunca va a haber alguien que la pueda reemplazar o que quiera ser ella, pues nadie puede y yo solo a ella la quiero como a Alice Schummer. Y lo mejor es que ella y mi mamá reunieron dinero el año pasado para comprarme el carro que ahorita tengo (un convertible azul cielo descapotable y con tres asientos en la parte trasera; era hermoso), y mi mamá había logrado traerlo al colegio.

Ahorita estoy en el taxi yendo para la academia, esperando que Alice halla cumplido su promesa en tratar de que nos pusieran en habitaciones juntas. Quería llegar, bajar mis dos maletas del taxi, pasar por la dirección y recoger la llave para mi habitación. Encontrarme a Alice y a Edward en cuanto llegase.

Sin darme cuenta, habían pasado ya como una hora desde que salí del aeropuerto y estaba en la fila para entrar al estacionamiento de la academia. Estaba demasiado inquieta, no podía no estar emocionada de ver otra ves a mis amigos, a los que he querido durante tanto tiempo. Y la verdad a las cuatro personas que en verdad quiero en este mundo son a mi madre, a Alice y a Edward, ya que nunca he tenido la oportunidad de conocer a mi padre y los demás son una basura o no vale la pena dar la vida por ellos. Nunca he tenido novio y nunca me ha gustado absolutamente nadie. Pues a demás considero que soy orrible con respecto a figura y que a veces soy la única de todas las chicas de la escuela sin estilo o hermosura física (eso pienso yo), pero Alice siemore me dice que soy hermosa, que cualquier hombre se muere por mi y que tengo estilo pero no se compara con el de ella.

Por fin llegué a la academia... ¡Era tan grande! era como mi escuela anterior tres veces. Al parecer sus colores eran el rojo y el blanco, ya que habia una foto pequeña del traje del equipo de basket en la puerta para entrar a la bastante sorprendida, pues estaba viendo todo a mi alrededor: las canchas de basket, las canchas de volleiboll, las canchas de futboll, la piscina (la cual era enorme),el pocotón de casilleros, los cuadros, los salones de clase. pero finalmemte llegué a un lugar donde se encontraban las listas de los alumnos por salon. me voltee hacia ella y empecé a leer....

Al parecer me tocó con Edward en clase de biología y de matemáticas. Y me tocó con Alice en clase de Literatura. Pues en la clase de deporte me no me tocó con ninguno de mis amigos; pero había alguien en la lista de mi clase de deporte que creía conocer, se llamaba Angela Weber. Había escuchado su nombre antes, pero no recuerdo el haberla visto o el haberle hablado a aquella chica.

Seguí caminando hasta llegar a la dirección; ya que quería recoger mi llave para la habitación, el mapa de la escuela, la lista de los alumnos de mis clases y pedir el servicio de estacionamiento para mi auto nuevo. Pero justamente cuando estaba yendo, me tropecé con algo que estaba en el piso; cerré los ojos esperando una dura caída y puse los brazos a mis lados para ver si podia apoyarme en el suelo. Pero no caí, unas manos me sujetaron justo antes de que pudiera caer. Y yo creía saber quien eran, a que eran unas manos que me aguantaron por la cintura y luego me pararon de una forma delicada, y pude verle las manos claras, suaves y delicadas.

-_Veo que no has ni llegado a la oficina sin caerte o tropesado..- _me dijo entre risitas.

-_Gracias por impedir mi dolorosa caída, siempre lo haces-_ dije mientras me volteaba y le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-_De nada señorita... con mucho gusto-_ me dijo mientras me ponía esa sonrisa deslumbrante.

-_Edward, sabes que no me gusta que me llames señorita- _dije mientras le daba un abrazo _-te extrañé bastante en las vacaciones Edwrad-_ dije y me di cuenta de que me correspondía el abrazo y aparecía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras cerraba las ojos.

_-Ah, Bella, yo tambien te extrañé amiga-_ me dijo, y me parecía que ya teníamos tiempo abrasándonos, así que me alejé lentamente de él.

_-¿Me acompañas a la dirección?, es que todavia no he ido- _le dije y el asintió y me jaló el brazo por la muñeca y me quitó una de las dos maletas que llevaba.

Llegamos a la dirección, era enorme; había una secretaria y un señor (creo que era un policía) y el señor estaba hablando por teléfono. Edward entró después de mi y cerró la puerta, la secretaria estaba escribiendo de una forma, como si fuera el último día de su existencia, pero Edward le hizo una seña a la secretaria que supongo que le estaba diciendo que yo también era nueva, que me tenia que dar el mapa y preguntarme mi nombre para las demás cosas. Pero justo cuando iba a empezar a hablar me di cuenta que se cerraba la puerta, pero no volteé a ver quién era, ya que seguramente era un padre. Pero no era, me di cuenta que tenia los ojos tapados por dos manos blancas suaves e igualmente delicadas.

-_Adivina quién es-_ me dijo Edward.

-_Mmm... creo que sé quién es..- _dije cuando escuche a alguien con una risita_,_ e inmediatamente supe de quién venía -_lo tengo en la punta de la lengua...¡Alice!-_ dije y sentí que me quitaban las manos de los ojos y me di la vuelta para ver a Alice_._

_-¡Bella! te extrañe demasiado-_ me dijo Alice y me dio un abrazo al cual yo correspondí.

-_¡Alice, yo también te extrañé!-_ dije mientras trataba de no derramar lagrimas de alegría.

-_Bella, ¡logré que nos pusieran en la misma habitación!- _dijo Alice chillando.

-_¡Oh, Alice! que bien-_ dije yo también chillando.

-_Vámonos a la habitación- _me dijo Alice, yo inmediatamente me di la vuelta y pedí todas mis cosas. Me despedí de Edward hasta dentro de un rato.

Llegamos a nuestra habitación (la cual me había tocado compartir con Alice) y empezamos a hablar hasta que nos recordamos tener que ordenar nuestras cosas y la habitación para esta tarde. No nos habíamos dado cuenta que ya eran las 3:42 de la tarde, así que nos pusimos a ordenar las cosas rápidamente. Le conté a Alice sobre mi viaje y ella a mi del suyo. Y me contó que al lado de ella en el avión había un chico bastante guapo; pero no le habló ya que le dio pena, y que cuando menos se dio cuenta se había quedado dormida y había despertado con la cabeza en las piernas del chico, el cual también estaba dormido. Fue bastante graciosa la parte en la que me dijo que se había quedado dormida con la cabeza en sus piernas...

Ordenamos todas nuestras cosas cuando ya eran las 4:50, y gracias a Dios, Alice me prometió presentarme el día siguiente a su familia y Edward vino a mi habitación y me dijo lo mismo. Yo muy contenta me dormí temprano... pues apenas eran las 9:11 cuando me dormí. Y me dormí únicamente pensando en como será la familia de mis amigos; pues quería esperar que les cayera bien a todos ellos.

* * *

Chicos y chicas, espero que les halla gustado el primer capítulo, seguro y hoy mismo bajo el segundo y espero que también el tercero.

Envíenme correos con ideas que tengan para los siguientes capítulos. Me encantaría recibir mensajes de todos ustedes.

Sigan leyendo que esto no es ni un cinco por ciento de la historia. Van a ser muchos capítulos.

Besos y abrazos a todos! espero sus mails! Los quiero full!


	2. Nuevos amigos

**``Amor a través del tiempo´´**

**Nuevos amigo:**

En la mañana estaba totalmente rendida. No sabia que hora era pero, todavía era temprano. Para combatir el sueño, me di una tremenda y larga ducha; pues me meti lentamente, dejé que se llenara la bañera, le puse espumas y luego me iba echando cada ingrediente para limpiar mi cuerpo en largos períodos de tiempo. Para cuando salí ya eran las 9:48 am.

Agarré mi toalla, la cual era de un color fucsia, salí de la ducha y la enrollé en mi cuerpo ( de los pechos hasta las rodillas). Tenia frío, pero me sentís totalmente fresca y tranquila después de darme esa ducha tan... refrescante. Salí del baño y me metí en mi armario, y empece a buscar un par de ropas para ponerme el día de hoy. Hoy también teníamos el día libre, por lo que decidí, que teniamos que hacer planes con los hermanos y primos de Alice y Edward.

Me puse una ropa que me di cuenta que no la había usado desde que me la compré, puesto que la ropa olía a la tienda de donde la compré. Eran una camisa marrón madera oscura de mangas cortas por los hombros, no era pegada y me quedaba justo por debajo del ombligo por lo que me quedaba totalmente justa; unos shorts azul marino que median por encima de la mitad de los muslos; unos zapatos de goma del mismo color que el short; y tenía el pelo amarrado en un gancho marrón. Me retoqué un poquito el maquillaje y cuando me vi en el espejo... pues debo decir que no me veía nada mal.

Unos minutos después, decidí que era hora de levantar a Alice y hacer el desayuno junto con ella.... me estaba muriendo del hambre. Me dirigí a la recamara de Alice ( la cual estaba junto a la mía) y sin hacer mucho ruido abrí la puerta de su recamara, para encontrarme lo que yo ya esperaba; una Alice dormida. Y de repente, veo que se mueve en su cama y murmura algo, lo cual no alcancé a escuchar, pero yo sabia que estaba dormida, y me quede paralizada por si se despertaba, pero no fue así; así que seguí caminando hacia ella. Cuando llegué a estar a su lado viendola como dormía en la cama, me monté suavemente en su cama (para tratar de no despertarla, ya que Alice no tenía el sueño pesado), y me paré... y empece a saltar en su cama y a pegar gritos, haciendo que se moviera como un gusano en la cama y empezó a pegar chillidos para que parara de saltar en su cama.

-_¡Alice, despierta niña!-_ le grité a Alice para que por fin se parara de su cama.

-_Bella... cinco minutos más por favor...-_ me dijo Alice. Pero no se la iba a dejar tan fácil.

-_Alice, ya son las 10:00 am. Por favor levántate... tenemos un largo día por delante._

_-Esta bien Bella...ayúdame- _me dijo estirándome la mano, mientras yo paraba de saltar en su cama, me bajé de la misma y le tomé la mano, haciendo que agarrara suficiente impulso para pararse de esa cama en la que quería estar acostada todo el día y fuera directo al cuarto de baño para ducharse.

-_Veté a bañar, busca tu ropa, que yo te prendo mientras la ducha-_ le dije mientras me iba yendo hacia la ducha, la prendí, poniendo a correr rápidamente el agua de ella.

Alice, apareció inmediatamente en el baño con la ropa que iba a ponerse y también se trajo una caja con todos los accesorios de aseo y maquillaje. Yo mientras que ella se bañaba, estuve sacando la comida para empezar a cocinarla. Estaba pensando en cocinar unas _waffles _con chispas de chocolate, y unos cuantos huevos revueltos. Serví los platos y los basos con jugo de naranja dentro de ellos; me acomodé en la mesa y junsto cuando me iba a sentar me percaté que tenia un mensaje en el celular de un número desconocido -_Soy Edawrd, dile a Alice que quiero hablar con ella a las 12:00 pm.-_ leí el mensaje e inmediatamente me paré a tocarle la puerta del baño a Alice

-_Alice, Edward quiere hablar contigo a las 12:00 pm. ¡apúrate con ese baño!- _le grite a Allice atrás de la puerta después de tocársela para que me prestara atención.

Después de ello, me fui a comer y al terminar lavé todas las cosas que utilicé para comer y le escribí una nota a Alice, que decía:

-_Querida Alice, he decidido salir un rato a trotar por la cancha del colegio, quiero ejercitar mis músculos y tengo tiempo que no hago ejercicio... Si tienes algún plan para esta tarde me llamas a mi celular y\o cuando lleguen los primos y hermanos tuyos y\o de Edward. Recuerda que Edward tiene que hablar contigo a las 12:00pm. Allí ya está la comida lista, buen provecho. Te quiero. De tu querida amiga: Bella._

Escrita esta nota, la doble y la puse en la puerta del baño. Busqué mi mapa en la habitacióny al encontrarlo salí de los cuartos, me dirigí hacia el camino por donde me decía el mapa,pero estaba tan enfocada en el mapa, que no me di cuenta que estaba caminando en dirección contraria a un joven que se encontraba al frente mío, y me tropecé con el cayendo al suelo con el culo de una forma dura y dolorosa.

-_Discúlpeme señorita, no me fijé por donde iba-_ dijo después de que me escuchó aullar.

-_No hay problema, yo tampoco me fijaba por donde iba-_ en ese momento levante la cabeza y vi a el joven... era realmente guapo. tenia una piel oscura, cabello negro y largo amarrado en una coleta, ojos negros y profundos, bastante flaco, y venía con una camisa sin mangas, por lo que pude apreciar sus músculos...

-_Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Jacob Black-_ me dijo el joven mientras se paraba y me estiraba la mano.

-_Mucho gusto igualmente, yo me llamo Isabella Swan-_ le dije, mientras le sujetaba la mano fuertemente, para poder pararme.

-_¿Eres nueva?, nunca te había visto por aquí- _me dijo el chico, pero justo cuando pensaba responderle sonó su celular y me pidió su celular para hablar. Recordé mi propócito por el cual salí de mi apartamento y me fui corriendo tratando de que no me viera, y lo logré.

Seguí caminando viendo mi mapa, y me di cuenta que ya había llegado... entonces empece a trotar alrededor de la enorme cancha de futboll. En este colegio habían muchos deportes, tales como: Futboll, soccer, volleiboll, basketboll, Beisboll y natación. La cancha era de un verde primaveral, pero el borde blanco y rojo como los colores de la escuela. Trotando veía a los demás también trotar en la misma cancha.

-_Hola, yo soy Jasper Hale, ¿cuál es tu nombre?- _me preguntó sorprendiéndome un chico rubio con el pelo peinado hacia atrás, ojos azules como el cielo, piel blanca como la de Alice y Edward, llevaba puestos unos shorts negros pegados hasta la rodilla y una camisa azul como sus ojos, lo cual le quedaba muy linda.

-_Yo soy Isabella Swan, soy nueva, junto con mis amigos Edward y Alice._

_-¡Wow! ¿conoces a Edward Cullen?- _me preguntó el chico sorprendido por conocerlo.

-_Si, el es mi mejor amigo desde la preparatoria. ¿Tú lo conoces?_

_-Si, ¿como no podría conocerlo?, es mi primo..._

_-¡¿Tu eres el primo de Edward?!, el me dijo que llegarías hoy y nos iba a presentar._

_-¿En cerio?, pues que bien, entonces nos veremos más tarde...- _luego escuchamos que una hermosa chica de pelo rubio llamaba a Jasper... seguro era su novia, pues la chica es realmente hermosa- Adiós Bella, nos vemos luego- me dijo Jasper mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla y salía corriendo hasta donde estaba la chica rubia. Y yo lo único que pude hacer, fue mover la mano de un lado a otro en forma de despedida.

Yo me quedé un rato trotando, más o menos hasta las 1:30 pm. Tenia hambre, así que pasé por la tienda de pizza que estaba a 5 minutos de ahí. Compré dos cajas de pizza y me dirigí a la habitación de los cuartos míos y de Alice, ya que ella no me había llamado o enviado un mensaje de que teníamos planes o ella iba a salir. Cuando llegue al apartamento estaba dentro de él la misma chica rubia que estaba llamando a ese joven llamado Jasper...

* * *

Chicos y chicas , graciass a todoss por leer!!

Se les quiere un montón. Creo que hoy mismo bajo el tres por que es un poco corto.

Besoss y abrazoss!!, esperoo suss mails y reviews!!


	3. La piscina

**``Amor a través del tiempo´´**

La piscina:

_-Hola Roselie, yo me llamo Alice, espero que seamos muy buenas amigas- _dijo Alice un poco emocionada. Se giró hacia mi, entonces saludó _-Hola Bella, ella es Roselie._

-_Hola Roselie, creo que te vi antes en la cancha, cuando llamaste a Jasper, la chica que estaba con ella era yo_ -le dije un poco apenada, pero sonriente.

-_Hola Bella, y si, era yo. Mucho gusto-_ me dijo mientras me dio un fuerte abrazo y yo le correspondí.

_-Ahora que lo pienso Rose... ¿que haces aquí?-_ le preguntó Alice y Rose inmediatamente rompió su abrazo conmigo y miró a Alice.

_-Me dijeron que yo dormiría en este apartamento..._- nos dijo Rose y nosotras emocionadas empezamos a dar saltos

_-Seremos compañeras de cuarto... ¡esto va a ser muy divertido!_- dijo Alice mientras nos agarraba de la mano y nos llevaba a la recámara de Alice, y la ayudamos a acomodar sus cosas en su recamara.

Allí empezamos a tener una conversación las tres, y me di cuenta que Roselie tenia muy estilo de la moda y le encantaba ir de compras al igual que a nosotras. Ibamos a ser las mejores amigas, pues nos estábamos divirtiendo mucho, pero de repente recibí un mensaje de Edward diciéndonos que fuéramos a la piscina, ya que allá estaríamos todos; inmediatamente le avisé a Alice y a Roselie.

Todas salimos corriendo a nuestras recamaras (excepto Roselie que ya estaba en ella), y todas empezamos a cambiarnos rápidamente. Al final todas salimos a la sala para ver nuestros traje de baños. A todas nos encantó los bikinis de las otras.

Yo llevaba un pequeño bikini rosado de puntos blancos; Alice llevaba un pequeño bikini rojo fuerte (del color de los labiales que utilizan las viejas para salir) y Roselie se puso un bikini más pequeño aun que el de nosotras, era color azul marino, lo cual contrastaba con su piel y se veía magnífica.

Todas parecíamos unas modelos... y hablando de modelos, Roselie nos había contado que su madre era modelo, pero que a ella no le interesaba mucho ser modelo (ya veíamos de donde sacaba su grandiosa belleza). Por encima mientras íbamos para allá, decidimos ponernos unos mini vestidos blancos; los cuales tenían una pequeña liga por el hombro, apretado en el pecho y luego caía libre hasta la mitad de los muslos, junto con unas sandalias color plateadas.

Pero cuando yo me estaba poniendo el mini vestido frente al espejo y levante mis brazos... no podía creer lo que veía, ¡no me había afeitado en las últimas dos semanas!. Rápidamente corri por toda mi recámara buscando la afeitadora o la crema para afeitar. ¡Pero no la conseguía! así que le dije a Alice y a Roselie que se fueran (ya que ellas tenían rato esperándome fuera de mi recámara.

Buscé en todas las recámaras de la casa excepto en la de mis amigas. Ya estaba harta de tanto buscar. De repente empezó a sonar mi celular la canción de _7 things of Miley Cirus._ Empecé a bailar y cantar como si estuviera loca, me movía como había aprendido en la academia de música y no me di cuenta de que tenia las zapatillas con un poco de tacón, y me tropecé con mis propios pies al bailar; cerré mis ojos fuertemente y me abracé a mi misma esperando mi fuerte y dolorosa caída, pero esta no llegó, pues sentí que unos dulces y suaves brazos me agarraban por la cintura evitando que me callera.

-_Bella, ¿estás bien?_- me dijo preocupado pero al mismo tiempo entre risitas.

-S_i, gracias por evitar mi caída nuevamente-_ dije un poco apenada lo que provocó que mis cachetes se pusieran rojos.

-_Todo por ti... ¿por que tardabas tanto?-_ seguro que Alice y Roselie le dijeron que me estaba tardando y vino en busca de mi.

_-Edward, es que me tengo que afeitar y no encuentro ni la afeitadora ni la crema para afeitar-_ dije alzando la vos un poco, lo cual hizo que Edward soltara una risita, pero luego me percaté de algo... _-Edward, ¿cuanto tiempo llevas ahí p__arado?_

_-Un tiempo, y en ese tiempo me he percatado que bailas mejor que antes- _cuando dijo aquello logró que me ruborizara aun más -_y si quieres, puedo ayudarte a buscar._

-Si, gracias- dije mientras me volteaba y le daba un fuerte abrazo al cual el correspondió cariñosamente y apoyo su cabeza en mi cabello. La verdad es que con Alice y con Edward eran con los únicos que confiaba y contaba para contarles todo lo personal.

Edward y yo estuvimos buscando unos minutos, pero yo no encontraba nada. Otros minutos después Edward salió de la recamara de Alice chillando y con mi afeitadora y la crema de afeitar en su mano derecha, ¿que estaba haciendo Alice con mi afeitadora y mi crema de afeitar en su recamara?, bueno, esa pregunta no la iba a hacer en voz alta, pues no quería perder más tiempo de esta forma.

Le quité la afeitadora y la crema para afeitar a Edward de las manos mientras chillaba junto a el de una forma graciosa; le di un beso en la mejilla y le dije unas _gracias, _y en eso salí a mi recamara a toda velocidad.

Edward estaba acelerándome, haciendo que me tardara más gracias al estrés provocado en mi. Yo velozmente me afeitaba, pero también con delicadeza. Terminé y quedé más que perfecta... me puse mi vestido y mis sandalias (los cuales me había quitado al entrar a la recámara para afeitarme de una forma la suficientemente cómoda), me peiné y me arreglé el vestido de forma que no se me resaltaran tanto los pechos y de que no se notaran tanto las curvas de mi cuerpo. Después de ello salí lo más apurada de mi recámara posible. Pues una ves ya afuera, noté que a Edward se le caía la baba de la boca... ¿estaba tan guapa para lograr ese efecto en él?. No lo sabía, pero ya que...

-_Bella... estás... preciosa-_ dijo mientras se acercaba y me miraba de una forma muy dulce de las sandalias a la cabeza (lo hizo lentamente); y creo que no se había dado cuenta de que tenia la boca abierta.

-_Gracias-_ dije sonrojándome. (la verdad es que yo me sonrojaba por todo) pero él tenia más efecto en mi que otras millones de personas. ¿que podría causar eso en mi? ¿que hacia Edward que me hacia sonrojar casi todas las veces que hablaba con él?

Pero él no siguió hablando, pues me agarró la mano y depositó un beso en ella. Y luego me jaló por la muñeca para salir del apartamento. Una ves afuera, él empezó a contarme algunas historias sobre sus vacaciones, luego seguimos hablando con frases burlonas y contamos varios chistes. Siempre me la pasaba de lo mejor con Edward a mi lado; después de todo, ¿que esperaba? era mi mejor amigo.

Por fin llegamos al área de la piscina y empezamos a buscar a los chicos, al final los encontramos en el único lugar que no pensamos buscar, lo peor es que justamente porque era el lugar más obvio... estaban en la parte onda de la piscina. Nos vieron y nos saludaron

-_Hola chicos- _dijeron todos de una forma sincronizada.

_-Hola chicos- _dijimos Edward y yo también de una forma muy sincronizada.

-_Métanse en la piscina_- nos dijo Alice de forma juguetona y cuando se iba a sumergir unos brazos la pararon, los brazos eran de la única persona que yo todavía no conocía; este joven guapo era el hermano de Alice. Alice se volteó y lo vio, entonces me dijo_ -Bella, el es Emmett, mi hermano mayor._

_-Mucho gusto Emmett-_ dije poniéndole una sonrisa totalmente cariñosa para que el me la correspondiera, lo cual conseguí.

-_Ok, ahora, ¡todos adentro!-_ nos grito Alice y nosotros rápidamente nos quitamos la ropa para meternos en la piscina.

Emmett parece que venía bien equipado para todo tipo de juegos, pues tenía suficiente dinero, protectores, bombas de agua, pistolas de agua, ect. Este día todos nos divertimos a montón con todos esos juegos..

Primero jugamos a la ere, Rosalie era la ere, la verdad no tardó mucho en atraparme. Luego jugamos con las bombas de agua, y para este juego tuvimos que hacer dos equipos, por lo cual los equipos fueron niñas contra barones; y ganaron las niñas, gracias a que los niños son más fuertes pero las niñas tenemos más agilidad y estrategia. Después jugamos al tiburón, esta ves le tocó a Jasper empezar y terminó Alice. Nos aburrimos así que decidimos hacer el juego de la gallina (es en el juego en que hay una pareja y una persona se monta encima de la otra y trata de tumbar a la otra pareja). En esta ganamos Edward y yo; ya que los equipos eran Jasper-Alice, Emmett-Roselie y Edward-Yo.

Pero todavía faltaba el juego favorito de Edward: guerra con pistolas de agua. Hicimos los mismos equipos que para la guerra de bombas de agua. Cada equipo tenía cinco minutos para reunirse y planear una estrategia para derrotar al equipo contrario. (el juego consistía en que le disparabas a una persona del otro equipo y al dispararle esta tenia que ir a la cárcel de la guarida de tu equipo, si te disparaban a ti, tú tenías que ir a la cárcel de la guarida de el otro equipo. Si tu veías a alguien de tu equipo en la cárcel del otro equipo, podías tocarlo haciendo que este quedara liberado de la cárcel).

Nuestra estrategia era separarnos y encontrar a alguien y dispararle, si veíamos que una de nuestro equipo no aparecía por un buen rato, teníamos que ir a ver la cárcel del equipo contrario a ver si allí se encontraba.

Emmett nos hizo una seña, la cual significaba que el juego empezaba, todas salimos disparadas en diferentes direcciones, en busca de nuestros oponentes; pero la verdad es que yo no quería atacar, yo tenía mi propia estrategia, me escondía y cuando alguien me estuviera buscando y no me encontrara, yo le dispararía cuando menos se lo esperara. Era una estrategia bastante ingeniosa.

Estaba buscando un lugar para esconderme, cuando vi la entrada a un pequeño bosque verde; me pareció una excelente idea esconderme ahí, pues nadie me buscaría en aquel lugar. Era muy oscuro, solo se podían ver los árboles y arbustos que marcaban los caminos.

Me metí en el bosque (no muy hondo ya que podía perderme), y empecé a merodear por allí. Pasé por un árbol que era bastante grande y después de allí todos los árboles y arbustos eran enormes.

Fui a meterme en una curva, en donde había un árbol que era más grande que los demás, y cruzando no me di cuenta que en la otra dirección estaba viniendo otra persona; pero para cuando me di cuenta ya me estaba chocando contra él. Me había dado cuenta de quien era.

Esta persona por ser más grande y más fuerte que yo, hizo que yo cayera al suelo y el encima mío, pero no llegó a tocar mis pechos gracias a que apoyó sus brazos en el piso al lado de mis hombros. Luego de que caímos, él soltó sus manos delicadamente haciendo que su pecho se juntara con el mío. Después de un rato él empezó con esa risita tan linda que tenia y me la contagió dulcemente. Y él fue el primero en romper el silencio.

_-¡Ah! Bella, ¿estás bien?-_ me preguntó con esa sonrisa que me volvía loca.

_-Si, Gracias, ¿tú estás bien Edward?-_ le pregunté tratando de sonar cariñosa.

-Si... -dijo cuando vi de repente que sacaba de al lado de su espalda una pistola de agua, y me mojó a montones... entonces yo le gritaba que parara, pero el no paró, así que l quité la pistola de la mano y le disparé agua a montones también hasta que él también me quitó la pistola de la mano y la lanzó hacia un lado.

Luego puso su mano en mi cara y no se porque no la alejé. Luego el se fue acercando a mi rostro con el suyo, hasta que quedaron a pocos centímetros y cerramos los ojos para conmemorar el momento. Nos acercamos más pero de repente sentí la presencia de alguien llegado a nuestro lado y separamos nuestras caras automáticamente. Era Alice...

-_Bella, Edward... los hemos estado buscando-_ se volteó y grito- _¡chicos, ya los encontré!_

Mientras ellos venían Edward se dio media vuelta cayendo al lado mío en el piso, se arrodilló y se paró enfrente mío estirándome la mano, se la agarré y obtuve la fuerza y el impulso suficiente para pararme firmemente. Para antes de que le agarrara la mano a Edward ya todos estaban ahí.

Yo me sonrojé por lo que había pasado, para mi era inevitable sonrojarse... y Alice lo había notado ya que nos estaba mirando a Edward y a mi con una cara de me vas a contar todo lo que paso Bella. Me iba a tener que aguantar un poco mucho de preguntas de Roselie y Alice en mi recamara acerca de esto.

Luego de esto, nos soleamos un rato y pedimos limonadas para todos. Nos metimos en la piscina una media hora más y cuando nos dimos cuenta ya eran las 6:29. Todos teníamos hambre, así que nos salimos de la piscina y fuimos a un restaurante que estaba cerca de allí. Todos nos fuimos en el Jeep de Emmett, ya que era el más grande y todos cabíamos. Disfrutamos mucho del viaje, pero ahora venía la cena...


	4. Los secretos

**``Amor a través del tiempo´´**

Los secretos:

AlicePov:

Estábamos yendo a nuestra primera cena, se supone que la cena es de cada uno individual en grupo y no en parejas, ya que todavía no hay ninguna pareja. Íbamos a un restaurante de carne, en el cual se podía tomar o no. Era uno de los mejores y más caros. Rosalie y Jasper nos ofrecieron la cena.

Estábamos todos en el jeep de mi hermano divirtiéndonos mucho, pero yo no podía pensar en nada más de lo que Edward me había dicho hoy en la tarde mientras Bella y Rosalie estában fuera del apartamento. Pues, era algo que no me esperaba viniendo de Edward.

_Flashback:_

Yo estaba vistiéndome con las ropas que me dejó Bella a la vista: unos blue yeans de tubito; una camisa de pequeñas tiras pasando por los hombros, sin dibujos y camisa dorada con zapatos dorados también.

En cuanto me terminé de vestir, salí para la cocina, pero me topé con una carta delante de mi puerta... Era de Bella, diciéndome que me recordara de la reunión, ect. Al leerla, la puse en mi habitación y me puse a comer la comida tan buena que me había preparado Bella.

Mientras ello, escuché que la puerta se abría. _-Hola Alice-_ me saludó mi buen amigo Edward.

_-Hola Edward-_ lo saludé yo con una auténtica sonrisa, haciéndole saber que era bienvenido y que estaba feliz.

_-Bella te dijo que quería hablar contigo, ¿cierto?- _me preguntó mientras avanzando rápidamente hasta sentarse en la silla que tenía al lado.

_-Si, ella me avisó ayer- _dije tratando de sonar cortés_ - ¿que es lo que quieres hablar conmigo Edward? me estás empezando a asustar con tanta insistencia en hablar conmigo._

_-Bueno, yo te quería hablar sobre... sobre... sobre...- t_artamudeó mientras se mordía el labio inferior tratando de sacar las palabras de sus labios sonando de una forma correcta _- ¡sobre Bella!, Alice, vengo a hablarte sobre Bella- _dijo ya en tono firme.

_-¿De Bella? ¿Por que quieres hablar de Bella?- _pregunté, pues me extrañaba muchísimo el tema de la conversación.

_-Pues si, vengo a hablarte de ella; ya que tengo una confusión al respecto de ella._

_-Vale, dime-_ le dije para que acelerase el paso.

_-Pues es que... yo extrañé mucho a Bella en las vacaciones, la necesito, necesito oír su voz, ver sus dulces ojos, tocarla y acariciarla, hablarle todo el tiempo, sueño con ella, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, cuando estoy con ella me pongo nervioso y me cuesta que me salgan las palabras de la boca...-_ dijo haciendo una pausa y dándose un suspiro_ -Alce, ¿tú crees que yo este..-_ no terminó, pues no le dejé terminar la pregunta.

_-Enamorado de Bella... ¡totalmente!- _dije asegurándoselo totalmente entusiasmada.

_-Alice, ¿que hago?- _me preguntó de lo más preocupado.

_-Edward, si la quieres dile lo que sientes, porque si no lo haces la vas a perder._

_-Alice, pero ¿que pasaría si ella no me ama a mi y al final terminamos separados, ni siquiera como amigos? me da miedo perderla Alice, ¡me da miedo perderla para siempre!_

_-Edward, tu tienes que decidir entonces..._

_-Pero ¿como se que es el momento, el lugar y las palabras indicadas?_

_-Ya te lo dije, eso solo lo sabrás tú..._

Y para evadir el tema de conversación Roselie llegó por milagro a la casa con un chico que tenia pelo rubio, ojos azules, flaco, alto y piel pálida como la mía. Dejame decirte que era bastante guapo, pues la verdad los ojos casi se me caen al verlo.

Voltee a ver a Edward y este me hizo una señal, la cual me indicaba que no dijera nada a nadie, y mucho menos a Bella. _Se nota que la ama tanto.._ pensé. Yo para afirmarle en que no se lo diría a nadie le pique el ojo.

_-Hola Edward, hola Alice -_nos saludó alegremente Roselie _-Alice, él es mi hermano Jasper y primo de Edward._

_-Hola Alice mucho gusto-_ me dijo Jasper mientras me daba un abrazo, lego se separó -_Edward me ha hablado mucho sobre ti, y me dijo que eras linda pero creo que eso es muy poco para describirte físicamente- _me dijo con una sonrisa encantadora mientras me miraba a los ojos con encanto con el cual casi me desmayo.

_-Mucho gusto, y gracias-_ dije mientras me sonrojaba, era tan inevitable estando en su presencia... este chico me atraía, y mucho...

_Finflashback:_

Cuando me había dado cuenta, todavía estaba en el jeep de Emmett, me giré para ver a Bella, la cual estaba cayéndose de el asiento de la risa (gracias a que Emmett estaba contándoles a todos una historia muy graciosa de cuando el era pequeño, como de cuatro años y besó a una niña muy linda, la cual después le había abofetado tan duro, que estaba llorando). Mientras los demás también se reían, pero no con la intensidad que Bella lo hacia.

Bella era como una hermana para mi, siempre me ha ayudado, me ha apoyado, me ha hecho reír y a veces pienso que es en la única persona que verdaderamente podría confiar. Pero Edward, el era otra historia; pue la verdad es que el a principio cuando lo conocí me gustaba, y bastante, pero nunca llegué a confesarle mi amor por las mismas razones que Edward no se lo ha confesado a Bella, y por suerte no se lo confesé. Me dejó de gustar una ves que vi que el solo me quería como una amiga, ya que no quería ilusionarme más con él.

Entonces me voltee hacia mi iquierda, en donde se encontraba Jasper (mirando hacia la ventana), y lo miraba que casi babeaba; mientras pensaba que... hoy conocí al chico más lindo, tierno, cariñoso, dulce, amable, atrayente, sexy, gracioso, simpático... ¿dije ya antes que era sexy? que haya conocido en mi vida. Bueno, en otras palabras, es el hombre de mis sueños, mi príncipe azul, y no lo iba a dejar ir tan fácil; iba a luchar por él, demostrarle cuanto lo quería y de lo que era capaz de hacer por él.

Luego de que me di cuenta que estaba babeando mientras veía a Jasper, decidí voltearme hacia la derecha, para encontrarme con un alusivo y babeado Edward mirando a Bella. Se veía tan tierno enamorado... Y aunque yo quisiera contarle este secreto a Bella, no podía, después de todo se lo había prometido a mi mejor amigo, a Edward. Pero a ella si le iba a preguntar unas cuantas cosas que habían ocurrido esta tarde.

Pues había notado, que Edward y ella no dejaban de mirarse, que Edward sonreía cuando la veía sonreir a ella, que siempre querían hacer todo juntos, que al estar juntos Edward se ponía un poco nervioso, que Bella se quedaba sin respiración cuando Edward la rodeaba por la cintura y\o le susurraba algo al oído, y último pero no menos importante cuando Edward y Bella estaban tirados en la grama y Edward encima de Bella, apunto de besarse.

Esto se estaba poniendo muy serio y necesitaba apresurar las cosas así que había quedado en hablar con Emmett, Roselie y Jasper, con la excusa que era para hablar sobre un trabajo de la academia. Llegamos al restaurante; era muy lujoso, pero inmediatamente me bajé y jalé a los chicos nombrados antes de la mano.

-_Chicos, ¿ustedes quieren juntar a Edward y a Bella?-_ pregunté curiosa, los necesitaba para este plan. Todos asintieron y de repente apareció y una grande y pícara sonrisa en mi rostro. Y empecé a hablarles rápidamente.

-_Bueno, tengo un plan... escuchen; nosotros...- _seguí contándoles mi plan y al terminar, decidieron ayudarme. Esta iba a ser una noche muy larga, confusa, increíble e interesante noche para Bella Swan y Edward Cullen...

* * *

Chicos y chicass, sorry por atrasarme otra ves, tenía que hacer varias cosas...

Mañana tal ves pongo el quinto capítulo, pero si no lo pongo, lo pongo el domingo, ya que mañana me iba a la playa en la tarde, entonces tengo la mañana y el resto de la noche para escirbir el próximo capítulo. Y seguro y el domingo bajo como dos o tal ves tres capítulos, ya que me llevaría la laptop para la playa, seguiría escribiendo y el domingo únicamente tendría que bajarlo a la página.

Ahora vieron la conversación de Alice y Edward, y saben varias cosas secrtas de Alice, que ni siquiera Bella sabía. ¿Que creen que piensen los hombres y Roselie? véanlo en los próximos capítulos. y, ¿cual será el plan de Alce?...

Espero sus reviews!! léanse los próximos capítulos, que ahora es que faltan...

Besos y Abrazos a todoss!


	5. Pensamientos y sentimientos

**``Amor a través del tiempo´´**

Pensamientos y sentimientos:

Emmett Pov:

El viaje al restaurante fue bastante divertido, habíamos llegado al restaurante y Alice nos había dicho a Jasper a Roselie y a mi que quería hablar con nosotros sobre algo de la academia. Pero era obvio que no se trataba de eso.

Todos nos bajamos del carro y yo tenía que decirle algo a Bella, así que me dirigí hacia donde ella estaba, pero no pude llega a donde ella, ya que sentí que me jalaban del brazo; y cuando me voltee vi a mi pequeña hermana, Alice. Y e di cuenta que con la otra mano jalaba a Roselie.

Y estoy completamente enamorado de Roselie, pues ella es hermosa, sexy, amistosa, divertida, cariñosa, comprensiva, novedosa... es totalmente perfecta. Me encanta como cae su pelo rubio y ondulado en sus hombros, sus ojos azules como el cielo, la forma de su cuerpo, su voz...

Alice nos llevó a un lugar alejado de donde se encontraban Edward y Bella. Y nos empezó a hablar de su plan para que Edward y Bella se juntaran. La verdad hay veces que no entiendo a mi hermana; veces como esta, pues ella antes estaba locamente enamorada de Edward, y ahora lo quiere juntar con su mejor amiga... vaya. Pero si ella es feliz, yo soy feliz, por que ella es mi hermanita y yo la apoyo en todo lo que ella haga.

Pero mientras ella hablaba yo solo tenia ojos para la bella de Roselie, estaba notando cada una de sus virtudes y cada una de las curvas de su cuerpo... cuando de repente me acordé esta tarde, cuando la conocí en traje de baño, era tan hermosa, que casi se me cae la mandíbula con baba y todo de verla tanto.

Me di cuenta que ya Alice estaba terminando de halar así que quise escuchar lo que quedaba del plan. Era bastante ingenioso su plan, había que hacer algo bastante atrevido pero era la única forma para juntarlos...

Jasper Pov:

Cuando me di cuenta, estaba solo en el jeep, no lo había notado antes ya que estaba mirando por la ventada detenidamente, y volví a la realidad cuando escuche una voz que me llamaba del otro lado del auto para que me bajase.

Ya todos estaban afuera, Alice nos llevó a un lugar alejado de donde se encontraban Edward y Bella. Y nos empezó a hablar de su plan para que Edward y Bella se juntaran. Todos decidimos ayudarle, pero la verdad yo no le estaba parando al plan que ella nos estaba diciendo, me estaba fijando el ella.

Lamento aceptarlo, pero esta ves estoy enamorado de Alice; pues a mi me han gustado chicas antes, pero nunca tan intensamente como estoy ahora enamorado de Alice. Hubo algo en cuanto la vi... siento que ella es mi media naranja, es la persona que amo. Alice es... espléndida; es cariñosa, dulce, amable, amigable, deportista, novedosa, alegre, siempre es la que va al mando y es la chica más linda y sexy que he visto en mi vida. Es un ángel.

Cuando me di cuenta de que estaba pasando, seguíamos hablando, pero ya era el final del plan, así que me puse a escuchar atentamente. El plan era sucio y desquiciado, pero hábil e inteligente, este plan seguro e iba a resultar, y teníamos que hacer algo fuerte para llevar conociéndonos un día, pero a mi no me molestaba la idea, y conociendo a Emmett tampoco le molestaba mucho la idea...

Pero lo teníamos que hacer para lograr juntar a Edward con Bella; me parece que son la pareja perfecta, Bella es una chica bastante divertida al igual que Edward, y a demás, yo haría lo que fuera por mi primo, pues lo quería tanto como a Rose...

Roselie Pov:

Todos bajamos del carro rápidamente para hablar de lo del ``trabajo de la academia´´con Alice, pues obviamente no se trataba de eso. Me bajé rápidamente del carro, pero noté que Jasper seguía en el jeep, viendo por la ventana detenidamente, ¿que estará pensando? me pregunté en la mente a mi misma. Jasper estaba muy raro desde esta tarde, desde que... conoció a mi amiga Alice... Necesitaba hablar con él al respecto.

Para llamar su atención le grite -_¡Jasper, llegamos!-_ y el dándose cuenta que ya habíamos llegado, empezó a mirar por todos lados y se movió hasta la puerta para salir del jeep. Jasper definitivamente estaba extraño...

Me distraje un momento fijando la vista en Jasper y cuando me di cuenta, Alice nos jaló a mi y a Emmett de la muñeca, mientras nos llevaba a un lugar, Alice nos llevó a un lugar alejado de donde se encontraban Edward y Bella. Y nos empezó a hablar de su plan para que Edward y Bella se juntaran.

Me parecía totalmente espléndido el plan; pues a mi no me molestaba lo que tenía que hacer, aunque la verdad todos teníamos la misma cantidad de papeles en esa obra. Yo estuve mirando y prestándole la mayor cantidad de información podible; pues ya había notado que Emmett no dejaba de mirarme mientras Alice hablaba. Pero noté que quitó su vista al final del plan que Alice estaba explicando.

Emmett era... el amor de mi vida. Esta tarde cuando lo conocí, me percate primero de su físico y luego de su interior. Era guapo, musculoso, sexy, grande, fuerte, entre otras... pero aunque no se lo crean Emmett por dentro no es como parece, pues él es amable, cariñoso, gracioso, amistoso, entusiasma y una persona llena de coraje y valor.

Me di cuenta, de que Alice estaba terminando de explicarnos su plan, y mire hacia donde se encontraba Jasper, estaba babeando, podía casi jurarlo. Dios... definitivamente necesitaba hablar con él al respecto. Luego de que la conversación terminó, todos nos fuimos disimuladamente hacia la puerta del restaurante...

Edward Pov:

No se porque... pero en todo el camino de la ida al restaurante, o pude quitarle la vista encima a Bella. Y recuerdo que en el camino noté la vista de Alice fija en mi, pues supongo que estaba babeando. Aunque por lo menos Bella no se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando agracias a los chistes de Emmett.

Bella es para mi... un ángel. Pienso... que cuando cupido me disparó esa flecha de amor, la persona por la cual me la había disparado era por ella, por Bella Swan. Ella es tan cariñosa, divertida, comprensiva, amorosa, hermosa, sexy, espléndida, alegre, triste, dulce, amistosa, entre otras cosas. tiene una voz que me despierta, es la que me ayuda a seguir adelante, es la que hace que siga sonriendo después de los peores momentos, es la que me consuele, es a la que le puedo contar todo sin pena, es a la que consuelo en los momentos tristes, es la que al no verla me vuelvo loco, es... mi todo, no es solo mi media naranja, ¡es mi todo! sin ella yo no vivo. Y si algo le pasaría, me echaría la culpa a mi mismo por no haberla protegido de semejante cosa; y no podría vivir el resto de mi vida con esa culpa.

También he pensado, que los seres humanos, tenemos dos elemento de cada parte del cuerpo: dos ojos, dos orejas, dos parte por las que se puede respirar, dos pulmones, dos brazos, dos piernas, entre otras partes. Pero a veces me he preguntado _¿por que solo tenemos un corazón? _pues, he descifrado una posible respuesta. Según mi teoría (puede sonar cursi), las personas solo tenemos un corazón en nuestros cuerpos, pero hay otra persona en el mundo (ya sea al lado tuyo o del otro lado del mundo), la cual tiene tu segundo corazón; por eso existe el amor, la amistad, el compañerismo, la enemistad y el odio.

Para mi la persona que tiene mi segundo corazón es Bella, pues nunca he estado tan enamorado de alguien antes. Y no entiendo hoy en día como no pude haber notado antes lo... perfecta que era.

Cuando me di cuenta, todos ya estábamos fuera del jeep, todos menos Bella; se fueron con Alice a un lugar apartado. Ella los agarró para hablar de un supuesto trabajo de la academia, yo sabía que no tenía que ver con eso, pero si nos mintió para hablar, no la voy a empezar a interrogar.

Luego me pregunté donde estaría Bella, ya que no la veía. Y empecé a girar mi cabeza en diferentes direcciones tratando de encontrarla, lo que logré. Bella estaba sentada en un pequeño banco para dos personas (el cual se encontraba cerca de la entrada del restaurante); estaba mirando hacia el cielo dulcemente, con una cara de _gracias a dios. _Así que me aproximé a ella, y me senté a su lado en el pequeño banco, en el cual la abrasé por la cintura, gracias a la falta de espacio pero a demás, quería calor de su cuerpo. Me sentía tan bien cuando envolvía mis brazos por su cintura... y cuando lo hacia de repente (como en este momento), y se le paraba la respiración. Bajo la cabeza mirando hacia el frente.

_-Hola Bella-_ le dije al oído lo más sensual que pude.

_-Ho... hola Ed... Edward_- tartamudeo, lo que provocó que soltara una risita.

-_Bella, ¿que estás haciendo aquí?-_ le volví a susurrar en el oído mientras la soltaba de la cintura, haciendo que ella se volteara para verme.

-_Nada, mirando las estrellas, es que son hermosas-_ me dijo mientras miraba otra ves hacia el cielo.

-_Si, es hermoso-_ dije mientras subía la vista hacia el cielo -_pero hay algo que es más hermoso...-_ le dije en el oído después de haber bajado la vista.

_-¿A que te refieres?- _dijo haciendose la tonta mientras bajaba la vista al piso. Se le notaba que estaba nerviosa, lo cual hacia que yo soltara otra risita.

_-Bella, ¿de que más podría estar hablando?_- le dije mientras le levantaba el mentón haciendo que me mirara, con esos dulces y hermosos ojos café.

Lentamente, nos estábamos acercando, yo quité la mano de su mentón y la puse en su mejilla para acariciarla... era tan suave. Nos fuimos acercando más y más, hasta que solo estábamos a un centímetro de distancia. Entonces, para conmemorar el momento cerré los ojos delicadamente mientras seguía acercándome a ella y la mano que tenía antes en su mejilla, la había logrado mover hasta su cintura, y la mano vacía también la tenía en su cintura. Estábamos a punto de rozar nuestros labios, cuando escuchamos que alguien nos llamaba desde la entrada del restaurante.

-_Edward, Bella, ya terminamos de hablar, vamos todos a dentro del restaurante-_ nos gritó Alice, haciendo que nos separáramos, yo me paré antes que Bella y le estiré mi mano para que pudiera pararse con más facilidad; ella agarró mi mano y se paró rápidamente.

La verdad, es que estaba totalmente furioso, en un mismo día estaba a punto de besar a Bella dos veces, y las dos veces la persona que nos interrumpe es Alice, y ella es la única que sabe que estoy locamente enamorado de Bella... Pero bueno, yo luego hablaría con ella.

Luego, Bella y yo entramos con los chicos al restaurante...

* * *

Chicoos y chicas! aquí está el capitulo cinco. espero que les guste.

Ahora saben todos los pensamientos de Emmett, Jasper, Roselie y Edward. Lamentandolo mucho, van a tener que leerse el proximo cap para saber el maligno plan de Alice... Juajuajuajua! :)

Espero sus reviews... escribame ideas para los proximos caps!!

Besitoss!! Los espero!


	6. La cena

``Amor a través del tiempo´´

La cena:

Entré agarrada de la mano de Edward al restaurante, pues la verdad es que Edward y yo ya estábamos acostumbrados a agarrarnos como si fuéramos novios...y no me molestaba en lo más mínimo, mejor dicho, me gustaba pasar tiempo con mi Edward. Espera un momento... ¿había dicho mi Edward? bien, esto se me está yendo de las manos...

Mientras conversaba con Alice, pues estaba segura de que aquella pequeña diabla estuviera planeando algo... y creo que yo tenía que ver en ello; así que por curiosidad me la acerqué y le pregunté en un casi susurro.

_-¿Que estaban haciendo todos ustedes?_- le pregunté con tono divertido.

_-Creo que te tengo la misma pregunta Bella Swan_- me replicó también divertida, mientras su mirada iba de Edward a mi y de mi a Edward varias veces.

Ante aquello me quedé callada, pues me acababa de percatar, que de no ser por Alice, me hubiera besado con Edward, la verdad es que no se lo que me pasa... Edward es mi mejor amigo y en tan solo un día estuve a punto de besarlo dos veces. Estoy totalmente confundida; ¿Edward será solo mi amigo? ¿o será algo más que eso?¿Edward querrá besarme?. No lo se. Muchas preguntas rondan por mi cabeza en estos momentos, y si las preguntas siguen, me voy a volver loca.

Edward siempre ha sido mi mejor amigo, he notado que últimamente está actuando muy raro. Pero seguro y no le pasa nada, solo yo le creo raro; pues es normal, acaban de terminar las vacaciones, seguro y es mi imaginación. Y por otra parte estoy segura de que Alice me va a matar el día de hoy con sus preguntas; primero lo de la casa, luego lo de la piscina y ahora esto; definitivamente, hoy va a ser una noche de chicas.

Alice y yo en las noches de chicas estamos acostumbradas a tener una larga charla sobre chicos, gustos, necesidades, entre otras cosas. También vemos películas de amor o de terror en la sala junto con un pote de cotufas. Tenemos desfiles de moda o vemos las ropas de las demás (pues nos encantaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con compras). Y luego nos íbamos a la cama a hablar, hasta que nos quedemos dormidas. Y esta no iba a ser la excepción.

Todos nos sentamos en una mesa para seis personas exactas que nos había indicado una mesera, la cual parecía llamarse Jessica Stanley. El orden en que decidimos sentarnos fue: -Yo-Edward-Alice-Jasper-Roselie-Emmett- .

Ahora que nos sentamos de esta forma... empiezo a darme cuenta de cosas raras en Alice y Roselie. A veces notaba que Alice se sonrojaban un poco cada ves que estaba con Jasper, y Roselie lo mismo, pero con Emmett. La verdad es, que son dos parejas hermosas.

_-Bella, me acompañas al baño. Necesito ir urgente- _me dijo Alice unos minutos después de nuestra silenciosa llegada.

_-Claro Alice-_ dije mientras me paraba de la silla al igual que Alice.

Las dos dirigimos al baño en un profundo silencio, y en ello estaba muy preocupada, pues Alice nunca estaba seria, y mucho menos conmigo.

Al llegar al baño, Alice iba a sacar el maquillaje de su bolso, pero se volteó, me miró detenidamente, y sonrió encantadora; yo le devolví la sonrisa y a ella le dio un ataque de risitas... ¿Que le pasaba a Alice? =S. Alice empezó a avanzar hacia mi, yo estaba totalmente paralizada en mi lugar. Cuando ella me dio un fuerte abrazo, y lo peor de todo el asunto es ¡que yo no entendía nada!, Alice se separó de mi lado, y me agarró ambas manos y me dijo:

-_Bella, estoy tan feliz por ti._

-_Alice, ¿de que hablas_?- le pregunté confundida por su alegría, entonces se borró la sonrisa que había antes en su rostro.

-_Bella, a ti te gusta Edward... ¿verdad?- _me preguntó Alice un poco decepcionada.

_-Alice...-_ yo no sabía que decir, pues la verdad es que... ¡que si!, me he mentido a mi misma todo este tiempo. Pero no se lo he dicho a nadie, ni pienso decirlo hasta que esté completamente segura de ello- _no lo se... Edward ha sido mi mejor amigo por años, y se que el tuyo también, y que tu alguna ves has sentido cosas lindas por el-_ dije haciendo una pausa, ya que esaba hablando muy rápido y tenía tiempo sin respirar, y mi amiga no parecía entender mucho lo que le decía- _Y a demás, Edward no esta enamorado de mi... ¿como tu crees que Edward se va a enamorar de mi?. Es totalmente ilógico, con todas las chicas que tiene alrededor por lo lindo que es,- _Alice ya estaba muy brava por yo poder estar pensando eso, pero yo no podía dejar de hablar, sin darme cuenta mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas,- _¿tu crees que Edward va a fijarse en mi con lo fea que soy? ¿tu crees que Edward me quiera por la personalidad que tengo? ¿tu crees q..._- pero no pude terminar la frase, para ese entonces yo ya estaba llorando por lo bajo para no hacer ruido, y sentí que una mano se deslizaba duramente por mi mejilla y mi cabeza esta volteada hacia un lado, sentí que mi mejilla ardía de dolor,pues me habían abofeteado; cuando tuve el instinto de voltear, Alice estaba llorando también por lo bajo, estaba triste pero al mismo tiempo muy enfadada, no me gustaba ver así a mi amiga, por lo que empecé a llorar más. Iba a abrazar a Alice, cuando ella de pronto me detuvo poniendo una mano en mi barriga para que me quedara atrás, pues una solo estaba a un paso de la otra.

_-Isabella Marie Swan, ¿¡como se te ocurre decir semejante cosa?_!- me dijo Alice mientras lloraba más pero seguía furiosa, ella nunca me llamaba por mi nombre completo, a menos que sea por que está histérica -_Tú eres encantadora, eres bella, y eres una persona muy buena persona, ¿como pensar que un chico no te quiere? y mucho menos Edward, ¡por Dios Bella!. ¿Como puedes pensar así de él? ¿como puedes decir que él no se fija en ti? ¿¡notaste que hoy casi te besa dos veces?! Bella, ese chico te ama, y demasiado para que no lo hayas notado_- me dije Alice mientras seguís llorando y señalaba la puerta.

-_Alice, amiga -_dije mientras la abrazaba, pero ella esta vez correspondió a mi abrazo y luego de unos instantes me segaré de ella _-lo siento, de verdad, hablé sin pensar, solo que estaba muy perturbada y... -_ no pude terminar la oración, pues Alice puso su dedo en mis labios mientras me mandaba a callar.

_-Bella, ya no importa-_ me dijo mientras me quitaba las lágrimas que tenía en el rostro, entonces, yo empecé a hacer lo mismo pero con el suyo- _eres mi mejor amiga..._ -me dijo mientras me daba otro fuerte abrazo, nos separamos y dimos un suspiro de alivio. Pero tampoco pude dejar de pensar en lo que Alice me había dicho, ¿sería verdad?. Bueno si era verdad o no eso no me importaba, yo iba a esperar un tiempo para estar segura de mis sentimientos. y para no tener que pensar las cosas con tanta rapidez.

Ambas nos volteamos hacia el espejo (y por suerte la pintura de Alice no se corría con el agua) ya que las dos seguíamos iguales, solo teníamos los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Nos lavamos la cara rápidamente y salimos del baño otra vez hacia la mesa donde todos se encontraban tomando de sus bebidas, y Edward nos había pedido a mi y a Alice unas limonadas, como sabía que nos gustaban...

Nos sentamos y sin dejar respirarnos, -_¿por qué tardaron tanto?_- nos preguntó Emmett.

-_Emmett, no estábamos haciendo nada, solo que al final decidimos retocarnos el maquillaje-_ le dije yo en voz tranquila y luego solté un suspiro.

-_Hola Alice, mi amor_- dijo Jasper mientras rodeaba a Alice por la cintura y depositaba un beso en su frente.

_-Hola Jass_- le dijo Alice un poco divertida con voz seductora, pero no pudo evitar no sonrojarse.

_-Emmett, te importaría salir un momento conmigo mi amor_- le dijo Rose a Emmett mientras este asentía, la agarraba de la mano y salían por lo puerta del restaurante. ¡Edward y yo no entendíamos nada! ¿desde cuando los chicos estaban juntos? estábamos totalmente impactados, aunque yo seguía sonriéndole a Alice.

A los minutos, Emmett y Rose entraron al restaurante mientras reían agarrados de la mano, y Emmett depositaba un beso en el pelo de Rose. ¿Que estaba pasando aquí? ¡¿a caso Edward y yo somos las únicas personas sin pareja?!

Ellos se sentaron e inmediatamente vino un mesonero, el cual parecía llamarse Mike Newton. Este nos preguntó que queríamos de comer y si queríamos tomar algo. Alice sin pedir opiniones, pidió un poco de cerveza para cada uno de nosotros. Yo estaba bastante a gusto, me encantaba esta familia.

_-¿Chicos desde cuando están saliendo?_- pregunta Edward de la nada.

-_Desde hoy. ¿Algún problema primo?_-dijo Jasper en un tono divertido.

-_No, ninguno Jass, pero es que fue muy... repentino_- dijo Edward con una cara de extraño.

Todos empezaron a reírse por la expresión de Edward, Alice y Jasper se sonrieron y se besaron... ¡lo peor es que fue frente a nosotros!. Vi hacia mi lado y me encontré con un furioso Edward, se veía tan tierno cuando se molestaba.

_-Edward, ¿que te pasa? ¿estás bien?-_ le pregunté y el inmediatamente volteó a verme, y sin querer me perdí en esos hermosos ojos verde esmeraldas, hasta que se acerco a mi oído y me susurró con su aterciopelada voz.

-_Tranquila Bella, no me pasa nada_ -me dijo mientras me mostraba una hermosa sonrisa y el sonido salido de sus labios se convertía en música para mis oídos... ¡Bella estás exagerando! (pensé). Entonces el se alejó de mi rostro.

Un minuto después llegó Mike con las cervezas y no me quitaba la vista de encima, por lo cual Edward se puso bravo, me abrazó y me susurró algo al oído de una forma tan sensual... Mike intercambió miradas con Edward quien le gruño y este salió casi corriendo hacia la cocina.

-_Gracias, me diste una mano, ese chico me estaba horrorizando_- le dije a Edward para que se tranquilizara, y le di un beso en la mejilla; lo cual hizo que este volteara a verme y me puso una cara tan tierna...

_-¡Ah! que lindos-_ dijo Alice, cortando el momento (nuevamente) haciendo que Edward volteara hacia ella y le echara un gruñido, el cual Alice le devolvió divertida por el acto ocurrido; y luego sin razón empezó a reírse.

_-Brindemos _-dijo Emmett mientras que rodeaba a Rose por la cintura, todos brindamos y ellos después de tomar un trago, se besaron dulce y lentamente... y nuevamente lo peor es ¡que lo hacen frente a nosotros como si nada, como si no estuviéramos ahí.

Todos empezamos a tomar, yo tenía tiempo sin hacerlo, por lo cual me cayó mal, y los efectos no tardaron en surgir. Edward, Emmett y Alice ya estaban acostumbrados, pero Jasper y Rose no, al igual que yo. Pero a ellos los efectos no les fueron tan evidentes, y tampoco aparecieron de manera tan rápida.

Yo me empecé a sentir mal y pedí que me llevaran a la recamara, Alice y Jasper y Rose y Emmett no dejaban de besarse, así que Edward se ofreció a llevarme al apartamento para que ellos pasaran más tiempo con sus novias.

Una ves que llegamos al apartamento el me dejó en la cama, y me dijo:

-_Bella, ve a cambiarte y lávate la cara; necesitas dormir urgente. Y ahora que lo recuerdo ¡mañana tenemos clases!-_ dijo mientras me empujaba a mi armario para sacar algo de ropa.

Alice me había dejado un par de ropa afuera, y sin ver lo que era me lo puse. Entre al baño, me lavé la cara y me cambié; Edward seguía ahí, en la cama mirando hacia el lado opuesto al que yo me encontraba, por lo que él no había notado mi presencia. Me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba lentamente, y cuando estuve a su lado, me senté en la cama y le di un beso en la mejilla dulcemente. El volteó para verme y abrió la boca.

Me voltee hacia el espejo y ya había entendido perfectamente porque abrió la boca. Alice me había dejado a fuera unos mini shorts que parecían pantaletas, una camisa con pequeñas tiras y quedaba más arriba del ombligo. Apenada bajé mi rostro y las mejillas se me tiñeron de rojo. Pero luego el volteó su cabeza para un lado y yo sin saber porque (tal vez por instinto o por los efectos de la cerveza) levante mi cabeza y llegue hasta su oreja, y le susurré lo más sensual que pude en el oído:

-_Edward, ¿estás bien?_- le dije y el volteo delicadamente, yo me eché hacia atrás y me encontré nuevamente con sus ojos verde esmeralda, tan hermosos como esos no había visto jamás. Entonces ahora fue él el que se acercó a mi oído y me susurro totalmente sensual:

-_Bella, no me tientes, no quisieras que algo pasara-_ al oír esto me puse rígida, pero me acerque a su oído y le dije de forma divertidamente amenazadora:

-_¿Que pasaría si quisiera tentarte?_- el se quedó perplejo, yo sin embargo eché mi cabeza para atrás para ver sus hermosos ojos, pero antes de poder undirme en ellos, este me puso sus brazos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo y me acorraló con el palo que se encontraba en la esquina de la cama. Él cambió su rostro y puso una mirado seductora, yo me asusté y traté de hablarle para que me soltase:

-_Edward, ¿que estás ha..._ -pero no pude terminar la pregunta, pues el me empezó a besar apasionadamente, yo tenía ambos brazos al lado de mi cuerpo, pero al sentir sus labios pesados sobre los míos, los moví de su lugar y los enrolle en su cuello, al igual que mis piernas a su cadera. Pero pronto él nos separó.

_-Bella, no debí haber echo eso, esta noche has tomado mucho, no quiero.._.- él tampoco pudo volver a terminar su pregunta porque esta ves lo bese yo, pero el pronto nos volvió a separar.

-_Bella, es en cerio, tienes que dormir cielo_- me dijo dulcemente, no pude contradecir su hermosa voz, estaba controlada; por lo cual seguí el movimiento de sus brazos quedando acostada en la cama con la cabeza en cima en las almohadas.

-_¿Me dijiste cielo?_- le pregunté curiosa, pero divertida.

-_Si, ahora duerme... cielo-_ me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente y yo me fui quedando profundamente dormida cuando me cantó una hermosa melodía, y había dicho que la había conpuésto inspirado en mi.

Me quedé dormida, y esa fue la primera y magnífica noche que soñé con Edward Cullen. Y por fin pude prestarle atención a mi corazón, para cuando me dijo que amaba a Edward. Por fin había captado todos esos cariños, caricias y palabras... me di cuenta de todo lo que lo amaba y de todo lo que él me amaba a mi. Ese fue nuestro inicio, nuestro comienzo como algo diferentes a unos mejores amigos.

* * *

Chicoos, chicass! sorry de verdadd!! no pude subirlo ayer tenia full tarea...:S!!

Por fin Edward pudo notar que estaba enamorada de Bella, pero que pasará el día siguiente cuando Edward vea a Bella de nuevo? y también voy a poner un Alice Pov...

Besoos! Espero sus reviews!


	7. Confesiones 1

Amor a través el tiempo

Confeciones 1:

Alice Pov:

Habíamos logrado mi plan... La verdad es que nuestro plan salió mejor de lo creía. Nuestro plan desde un principio era que teníamos que comportarnos como si fuéramos novios al frente de Edward y Bella, que tomáramos un poco... y listo. Pues, yo sabía que Bella no tomaba mucho, y tampoco lo toleraba el alcohol, por lo que supuse que querría irse al apartamento gracias al mareo, y como Edward es el único sin pareja supuse que querría acompañarla; y todo lo demás efectos de ellos y/o del alcohol.

La verdad es que... Besar a Jasper fue lo más emocionante de mi vida. Fue como comprobar que todas mis sospechas eran ciertas, que había encontrado el amo, pero raramente...me sentía más feliz de lo normal. No me sentía como con las otras personas con las que había estado...

Después de que Edward y Bella se fueron en un taxi, nosotros pagamos la cuenta, y esperamos un rato en el restaurante... para después irnos hacia el auto de Emmett. Roselie lo acompañó en la parte delantera del auto, mientras Jass y yo íbamos en los asientos traseros. Yo estuve en silencio todo el viaje. Hasta que Jass me habló en un pequeño susurro:

_-Alice, ¿alguna ves habías besado a alguien que no sea yo?-_ cuando dijo esto tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, y yo bajé la mía inmediatamente y sin poder hacer otra cosa me sonrojé.

Él me dio un pequeña risita y me levanto la cabeza para que lo mirara a sus... hermosos ojos azules, los que tanto me llamaban la atención, en los que me hundía sin pensar (como en este momento). Y me volvió a besar apasionadamente pero en silencio; yo le seguí el juego y enrollé mis brazos en su cuello, pero pronto nos separamos para tomar aire, pero cuando me fui a alejar de él, no me dejó, me tenía muy agarrada por la cintura y se acerco a mi oído mientras me abrazaba (por suerte Emmett y Rose estaban hablando en su propio mundo y no se dieron cuenta de nada) solo para preguntarme:

_-¿Si o no?- _con esto me quedé petrificada, él se alejó un poco de mi oído para verme el rostro...

_-Si-_ le dije mientras lo miraba a los ojos, luego vi sus ojos, estaban tristes; hasta que dije- _pero nadie besa tan dulce y apasionado como tú..._- mientras le daba otra beso y noté felicidad en su rostro.

Nuestras bocas se movían con dulzura, pero cuando el intentó llegar a otro paso e introducir su lengua, me aparté de él... todavía no podía zampar, apenas y lo conocí hoy, tenía que esperar un tiempo para poder llegar al siguiente paso... Él me miró confundido hasta que le dije.

-_Nunca he tenido un novio... formal, y apenas te conozco desde esta mañana, quie__ro esperar un poco para...-_ le dije pero no pude terminar; pues el puso su dedo índice en mis labios para silenciarme delicadamente.

-_Disculpa, te comprendo Alice..._- me dijo mientras dejaba un beso en mi frente y yo le sonreía angelicalmente.

Cuando voltee para la ventana, me di cuenta que habíamos llegado. Entonces agarré su mano y me bajé junto con él. Todos nos reunimos enfrente del auto y señalamos nuestros apartamentos, mientras que Rose y Emmett y Jass y yo nos dábamos un dulce beso en los labios.

Rose y yo nos dirigimos al apartamento después de esos apasionantes besos. Abriendo la puerta Rose y yo oímos un ruido, todo lo demás estaba en silencio muerto; el extraño sonido provenía de la recámara de Bella; nos dirigimos a su recámara, y se seguían escuchando los ruidos, pero aun más fuertes que antes, yo despacio y sin hacer la menor cantidad de ruido abrí la puerta para ver lo que estaba sucediendo...

Pero me encontré con algo que yo no sabía si esperármelo o no después de lo que habíamos hecho... Ellos estaban ¿besándose?; ¡asombroso!. Rose (que estaba detrás mío), me hizo una seña para que saliéramos de la recamara. Y yo seguí sus ordenes.

Las dos nos dimos una mirada de -_mañana habrá noche de chicas-_ las dos reímos por lo bajo y nos dirigimos a nuestras recámaras en silencio, mientras seguíamos escuchando voces desde la recámara de Bella, yo me cambié de ropa sin darme ducha alguna, ya que era tarde... me bañaría mañana por la mañana tal ves...

Me acosté en mi cama, pensando en lo maravilloso que había sido el día de hoy. Daba palmadas mientras tenía la sonrisa más grande y alocada que alguien pudiera creer que habría en mi pequeño rostro. Después de ello solo tenía tres palabras en mi mente: Mañana... ver... Jasper... Y así me quedé profundamente dormida.

Edward Pov:

Que hermoso había sido ese pequeño momento con ello. Yo sabía que no era obra del alcohol por mi parte, ya que yo tomaba todas las semanas y ya no tenía efecto alguno en mi. Pero en Bella, hacia mucho efecto, ya que ella no tomaba cada tantos meses; fue por eso que la tuve que separarla, por que puede ser que ella no me ame y solo me haya besado por el alcohol, y aunque lo que yo más quería era besarla y decirle cuanto la amo, no era capaz de hacerlo estando ella en ese estado.

Así que la mandé a dormir, y me quedé viéndola así... tan hermosa que está con esos shorts y esa camisa y... -_¡deja de pensar en eso Edward!-_ pensé, pues, yo no podía pensar así de ninguna chica, y mucho menos de mi Bella... y me quedé así, hasta que a mi me dieron ganas también de dormir; deposité un beso en su frente, y me dirigí hacia la puerta, pero estando a punto de salir, escuché que Bella decía algo en sueños (como acostumbraba hacerlo).

-_Edward-_ dijo cuando yo extendí una sonrisa en mi rostro sabiendo que estaba soñando conmigo hasta que escuché _-te amo...-_ al decir esto, salí de la recámara apresuradamente para chocar mi espalda contra ella del otro lado mientras respiraba agitadamente...

¿Había dicho que me amaba?... ¡no lo podía creer! Bella me amaba, esperaba con ansias el día de mañana, así que para apresurar el tiempo salí corriendo hasta mi recamara para ver a los chicos dormidos, y mi sorpresa cuando llegué fue....

_-Hola Edward-_ me dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras me mostraban unas amplias pero viles sonrisas...

_-Mmmm, hola chicos... ¿Que hacen despiertos a esta hora?_- les pregunté nervioso, para no empezar con el tema de que había pasado con Bella; pues conocía muy bien a mi primo y sabía que en lo primero que le interesaba hablar, era sobre Bella y sobre mi.

_-Edward, ¿Que crees que queremos hacer si estamos despiertos a estas horas?-_ me preguntó con cara burlona Emmett.

-¡Está bien, está bien!, les contaré todo detalle sobre lo que ocurrió, pero solo si ustedes me cuentan acerca de su plan; el cual creo que ya se hizo, ¿no?- ellos se sorprendieron y voltearon a verse, pues, al enterarse que yo sabía de su plan,la verdad es que era demasiado obvio aquello.

-¿Como te...-pero Jasper no terminó ya que yo lo interrumpí.

-Nadie me lo dijo primo, se llama instinto, es que era muy obvio, pero gracias de todas maneras- les dije mientras me les acercaba y primero le agarré la mano a Jasper para hacer un doble puño, un doble apretón de manos y un doble estirón; luego me dirigí a donde Emmett e hice lo mismo.

-Ahora cuéntanos...- me dijo Emmett mientras nos sentábamos en el sillón que se encontraba en la sala de nuestro apartamento.

-Bueno, cuando llegamos al apartamento... Bella estaba todavía borracha- dije cuando eché una risita- entonces le pedí que agarrara una pijama y se bañara...

-No te detengas se pone muy interesante- dijo Emmett alentándome como un niño en una película.

-Entonces me quedé en su cama esperándola, mientras veía fotos de su infancia con su madre y su padre... cuando Bella salió del baño ya cambiada...

-¡Sigue!-me alentó Emmett nuevamente.

-Me quedé pasmado, pues, traía encima unos mini shorts que parecían pantaletas y una camisa de pequeñas tiras y pegada que le daba forma a todas las curvas de su cuerpo, y todo lo ampliaba más... se veía extremadamente sexy- dije cuando nos empezamos a reir hasta que les hice una señal para seguir contando la historia.

-Me vio y se sentó a mi lado en la cama, los dos nos apenamos y Bella se dio cuenta de mi expresión, así que se me acercó más y me preguntó si me pasaba algo... pero de una forma tan sensual... no sabía si quería provocarlo o si lo hacia intencional; pero yo le dije que no me tentara... que habíamos tomado y que era posible que algo ocurriera...

-¡Ah! ¡Edward! que aburrido, tenías a Bella... no le digan nada a Rose pero Bella es muy sexy, y tú desperdiciaste la oportunidad...-dijo Emmett mortificado mientras me señalaba cuando decía la última parte.

-Emmett, dejalo continuar- dijo Jass mientras miraba a Emmett y luego se volteo hacia -sigue Edward...

-Aja, entonces Bella me preguntó que que pasaría si quisiera tentarla, fue entonces cuando puse mis brazos al lado de los suyos que estaban junto a su cintura, la encerré entre mi y el palo de la cama, y...

-¡Sigue, Joder!-dijo Emmett dando pequeños saltos en el sillón.

-La bese...

-¡¿Que?!- me preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo...

-Si, pero luego le dije que había sido un error, que ella estaba borracha, no recordaría nada, y que eso seguro lo hacia por el alcohol; pero ella no quiso escucharme y me volvió a besar... tan solo me dejé llevar un momento, pero...

-¿¡Pero que Edward!?- me preguntó Jasper haciendo lo mismo que hacia Emmett.

-La separé pronto, pues quería que nuestro primer beso... formal... fuera con ella consciente de lo que hacía, así que le dije que se durmiera, y cuando por fin calló, yo me estaba yendo pero algo me detuvo... oí a Bella decir mi nombre en sueños y me alegre, pero luego dijo otra cosa...

-¡Joder, Edward! ¿Que era?- me preguntó Emmett acelerado.

-Dijo que me amaba...- les dije terminando mi historia mientras bajaba la cabeza apenado.

-Edward, amigo- me dijo Emmett mientras se paraba de donde estaba sentado y me dio palmadas en la espalda- así se hace amigo, conquístala...

-Edward, te apoyo compañero- me dijo Jaspe mientras hacíamos de nuevo lo de las manos.

-Ahora les toca a ustedes confesar chicos...- les dije mientras Emmett volvía a sentarse en el sillón, se miraron, luego me volvieron a mirar a mi.

Esperaba que esta historia me la contaban completa, con detalles y todo...

* * *

Chicoos y chicass! en el proximo cap son las otras confesiones, y luego es el primer día de escuela.... mis caps son cortos pero son muchos... jijijiji :D

Que les pareció?? les gusto lo que pensó Edward??

Besooos! espero sus reviews!


	8. Confesiones 2

``Amor a través del tiempo´´

Confesiones 2:

Edward Pov:

_-Chicos... creo que ahora es su turno-_ les dije a los chicos en un tono exasperado, amenazante y divertido.

-_Bueno... es una larga historia... quizá..._-pero no dejé terminar a Jasper, pues sabía lo que iba a decir.

_-No, la mía también era larga... y no, no puede ser mañana. Así que anda, ¡cuenten!-_ les grité apresurado.

_-Todo comienza con Alice..._- dijo Jasper pero Emmett la interrumpió.

-_Nos habló para hacer un pequeño-_ y luego dijo más bajito- _pero ingenioso_ -y luego habló normal otra ves- _plan, en el cual debíamos estar involucrados todos... especificando, son: Alice, Jasper, Rose y yo._

Sentí que el último nombre que dijo antes del suyo, lo había dicho de una forma... rara, si es que así se le puede llamar. Pero no le presté la más minima atención a ello en estos momentos, se las prestaría después; pues quería saber la razón, cual era y lo que había logrado aquel plan...

-_Y el plan era contra ustedes...- _dijo Jasper con un hilo de voz.

Yo ya sabía que el plan era hacia nosotros, en dado caso eso sería la comprobación de mi hipótesis.

_-Y__ aunque nuestro plan era bastante atrevido, lo hicimos-_ dijo Jasper, mientras chocaba nuevamente las palmas contra Emmett.

Ahora si que no pude dejar de preguntarme una cosa... ¿Por que Emmett se comportaba de aquella manera con Roselie?. La verdad es que yo ya conocía a Emmett desde hace tiempo; por lo que he estado enterado por el y por Alice que este chico era un poco superficial, el cual ha salido con todas las chicas lindas menores o de igual edad que este; pero él no lo hacia por que alguna le gustara o porque le atraiga su belleza, él simplemente jugaba con ellas, y cuando encontraba a una mejor la descartaba y se iba con la otra.

Al contrario de Jasper y de mí, que éramos más... cerrados- he de suponer que esa es la palabra adecuada -pero sobre todo Jasper, que era más tímido, por lo cual me sorprendió aun más cuando este se beso con Alice... Yo a la única persona que he amado o he estado a punto de besar, es a Bella...

_-¡Wow! ya veo que los besos no les salieron tan mal-_ les dije en tono de broma, pero ellos hicieron algo que no esperaba...¡se ruborizaron!. Nunca en mi vida los había visto sonrojarse; era muy, pero muy extraño.

-_Bueno, es que la verdad no esperara que Rose llegara a besar tan sensual...-_ dijo Emmett profundizado en sus pensamientos.

-_Ejem... ¡Emmett!, estamos aquí-_ dijo Jasper moviendo la mano abierta al frente de la cara de Emmett en señal de saludo o de llamar la atención mientras yo me reía... ¿Acaso Emmett no podía acordarse que estaba en la habitación junto con el hermano de Rose?

_-Bueno- _dijo Emmett bravo por la reacción de Jasper al no dejarlo pasear por su imaginación y sus ``hermosos´´recuerdos, hasta que se alegró de nuevo y continuó-_en fin, el plan era que Alice se besara con mi amigo aquí presente-_ dijo señalando a Jasper y este se ruborizó -_y Rose conmigo_- dijo con una voz... ¿de enamorado?... creo que esa podría ser en un dado caso la palabra adecuada de acuerdo con su tono. Luego de pronunciar el nombre dio un suspiro, pero luego se recompuso a su normal y adecuada postura y siguió hablando _-Luego, pedir algo de cerveza o whisky para tomar, sabiendo que Bella no tomaba a menudo, haciendo que se sintiera mareada y quisiera irse a casa, y tu con ttu sobre protección al mismo tiempo estando sin pareja, supimos que querrías acompañarla hasta su apartamento...-_ pero Emmett no pudo terminar puesto a que Jasper le interrumpió en el último momento en que iba a seguir hablando este. Así que me voltee hacia Jasper.

-_Sabíamos que Bella se pondría confusa por tomar, por lo cual pensamos que si estaban en una habitación tan pequeña, solos, en la noche... pudiera pasar algo-_ dijo pero luego se percató de lo que estaba diciendo así que puso una cara triste, aunque también creo que lo hizo por mi reacción ya que me quedé pasmado; pero él prosiguió -_pero la verdad, no sabíamos si Bella lo haría por la borrachera, o por que en verdad te quiere...-_ pero no terminó de hablar puesto que esta vez Emmett lo interrumpió.

_-Edward, perdónanos si te molesta... no era nuestra intención. Y, la verdad tampoco pensaríamos que te lo tomarías tan en cerio, amigo- _me pidió disculpas nervioso y arrepentido; pero sobre todo preocupado por lo que yo podría pensar. Al igual que Jasper, pero este último estaba aferrado a donde se encontraba sentado.

Pero yo no sabía que pensar... no sabía si ponerme bravo porque ellos sabían que podría ser efecto del alcohol que Bella me besara; o feliz porque por fin había besado a mi Bella... Yo quería que ella me besara pero de una forma consciente, no emborrachada.

-_Chicos, no se que pensar_- les dije a ambos cuando me agarré ambos costados de la cabeza con ambas manos cuyos codos estaban en mis piernas apoyadas; y casi me rompía la cabeza de lo duro que estaba encajando mis uñas en ella.

Emmett y Jasper se percataron inmediatamente de mi postura, por lo cual se acercaron a mi; luego sentí una mano en mi hombro y alcé la cabeza para ver a un Emmett muy triste en frene mío con su mano derecha apoyado en mi hombro izquierdo; sentía que tenía el rostro pálido y los ojos abiertos como platos mientras los miraba. Jasper que se encontraba a mi lado abrió la boca para decir algo pero luego cerró su boca. Y de inmediato habló Emmett, como si este primero supiera que este segundo quería hablar.

-_Edward, amigo, de verdad perdona... yo no tenía idea de.._.- pero esto ya se estaba pasando de ridículo, y a demás; ya me había pedido disculpas... así que apresuradamente me ocupé en interrumpirlo...

-_Tranquilo, ya no importa chicos...-_ dije mientras miraba a Emmett y después a Jasper. Luego decidí que era hora de cambiar de tema antes de que esto se saliera de control _-¿Y que les pareció el ``magnífico plan´´de Alice?._

_-Bueno... tú ya sabes lo tímido que soy Edward, así que al principio estaba nervioso, me parecía que la idea era pasada para el poco tiempo que nos conocíamos, pero luego... me quedé hundido en sus ojos, sus suaves labios, su lacio y corto cabello y sobre todo lo demás su hermoso rostro... Chicos... creo que estoy... enamorado de Alice..._

_-¿¡Qué!?-_ preguntamos Emmett y yo al mismo tiempo frenéticamente..creo que Jasper nunca antes a estado enamorado... por lo cual a mi me asombraba; supongo que según el punto de vista de Emmett, era porque Alice era su hermana; y nunca nadie le había dicho en su cara que estaba enamorado de ella.

_-Si... pero tranquilos, dejen que termine-_ dijo respirando profundo -_Luego, mirándolo desde ese punto de vista... me dio... alegría poder tener esa magnífica oportunidad de frotar dulcemente sus suaves labios sobre los míos y..._- al parecer a Jasper se le había olvidado que estaba hablando al hermano de Alice... por lo cual el mismo tuvo que interrumpir.

-_Eh, eh-_ dijo poniendo su mano encerrada en un puño sobre su pecho tratando de llamar la atención de Jasper que se había sumergido en sus pensamientos, este se dio cuenta y volteo a mirar a Emmett... y luego habló tímidamente.

_-Perdonen chicos, me dejé llevar-_ dijo Jasper avergonzado mientras se ruborizaba y se aclaraba la garganta para seguir hablando _-Y... aunque parezca imposible... se que la conozco desde hace dos días, pero... estoy enamorado de ella-_ dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza y se ruborizaba aun más que antes.

-_Muy bien Jasper_- dije entre risas mirándolo, y este levantó la mirada; luego me voltee hacia Emmett -_Ahora... tu turno Emmett-_ dije con una sonrisa burlona, y seguía con mi pequeña pero desesperada risa.

-_Bueno chicos... la verdad es que... mientras Alice hablaba yo... yo.._.- tartamudeó lentamente mientras bajaba la cabeza y se ruborizaba igualmente (que raro el día de hoy)- _no le pude quitar la vista de encima a tu hermana, Jasper_- dijo mientras subía la mirada otra ves, mirando a Jasper con rostro serio -_creo... creo que estoy enamorado de tu hermana al igual que tu de la mía.._.- dijo mientras bajaba la mirada al piso y se ruborizaba nuevamente.

-_¿¡Tú también!?_- le pregunté jadeando y sorprendido... esto se estaba poniendo de pelos. Y al parecer Jasper estaba enamorado de la hemana de Emmertt y Emmett de la hermana de Jasper... ¡O Dios mío...!.

-_Amigo, no hables mucho; pues creo que tú también estás enamorado, siendo más específico de Bella. ¿O eso no es cierto?-_ me preguntó con tono amenazador pero divertido a la ves mientras se inclinaba hacia mi.

_-Si pero...- _estaba buscando las palabras correctas que podía decirle -_¡pero lo mío es distinto!-_ le critiqué, mientras yo también me inclinaba hacia él; pero no de forma divertida, era solo de forma amenazadora.

-_Bueno, sigo.._.- dijo mientras intentaba recordar porque parte de la historia iba -_por lo cual no le pare nada al plan que Alice nos estaba explicando. Luego, cuando Roselie me sacó del restaurante, me volvió a explicar el plan de Alice, y me dijo que empezara de inmediato con la parte uno; en la que implicaba verse totalmente sensual-_ dijo entre risas - _Más tarde entramos, y pasamos a la siguiente parte, me estremecí al comprenderlo todo... sus labios sobre los míos hacia que me sintiera completo; no como con todas las otras chicas... No, ella es distinta. Sentí que había despertado del sueño tan profundo en el que había estado sumergido todo este tiempo, en el cual lo único que hacia era que jugaba con las chicas y luego me iba con otra... Era un imbécil, un testarudo, un canalla. Pero cuando estuve sumergido en su beso, solo podía prestarle atención a sus labios y nada más... era como si el mundo desapareciera en ese beso tan sensual, tan salvaje...-_ pero Jasper no lo dejó terminar.

-_Eh, eh_- Jasper hizo lo mismo que Emmett había echo la ves pasada con él. Pues parece que a Emmett también se le había olvidado que estaba en su presencia el hermano de Roselie. Lo cual hizo que yo me riera...

_-Ok, claro-_ dijo Emmett tratando de estar concentrado en nosotros- _El hecho es... que Edward está enamorado de Bella, Jasper de mi hermana y yo de la de Jasper...-_ dijo con una elegante sonrisa en el rostro y luego se hecho a reír... no se porque me contagiaron la risa y me incline hacia atrás con los ojos abiertos y pude ver el reloj que tenía atrás...

-_¡Chicos son las 3:42 am.!_- les grite exasperado mientras me paraba del sillón y ellos me siguieron -buenas noches amigos- dije mientras les daba un apretón de manos a ambos y luego cada uno salió a su habitación... esperando el próximo día.

* * *

Chicos y chicasss, sorry por habereme tardadoo tantooo!!!!! disculpenme de verassss!

espero que les haya gustado observarel punto de vista de Emmett, Jasper y Edward..... el proximo cap va a ser sobre el primer día de escuela... disfruten el cappp

Besooss.....XOXOXOXOOXO

esperooo sus reviews...cuidensee!


	9. Confusiones

**``Amor a través del tiempo´´**

Confuciones:

Bella Pov:

Tenia un sueño... ¿Raro, confuso, extraño, aterrador, alertante?... Bueno, supongo que así se le podía llamar a mi sueño; el punto es, que mi sueño era nuevo, no era con el que soñaba en la mayoría de las pesadillas. Esta era distinta.

Estaba en un oscuro, largo y verde bosque que parecía no tener salida. Pero yo no buscaba la salida, buscaba a alguien. Empezaba a llorar y pegar gritos, pero solo podìa decir incoherencias y cosas raras como - _¿Hay alguien? - ¡Ayuda! - ¡Aparece! -_. Hasta que me canse y caí al piso de rodillas llorando aun, hasta que las lagrimas se me secaron.

Me levante, cuando a lo lejos vi una enorme sombra... al principio me asusté; pero luego vi que aparecía un angel, me quedé en estado de shock en mi sitio. Pero yo de igual manera no sabía quien era, puesto que la persona venía con la cabeza gacha. Cuando se acercó a mi empezó a elevar la cabeza para que lo mirase.. ese ángel era:

_-¿Edward?-_ pronuncie mientras aparecía esa hermosa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba en su rostro. Y se acercó lentamente un paso más hacia mi.

_-Edward...-_ dije ahora embobada por su sonrisa.

Se acercó de nuevo hacia mi; pero esta vez no dejo de caminar hasta que su cara estaba a unos pocos centímentros de la mía. Se acercó un paso más quedando nuestros labios a un centímetro de distancia, acercó surostro al mío en forma diagonal... pero justo en ese momento algo me sacó de mi sueño/pesadilla...

_-Bella...¡Bella joder!_- dijo Roselie mientras me movía en mi cama frenéticamente -_ es primer día de escuela, no quiero llegar tarde. Levántate de una vez...¡Joder!._

_-Mmm, Rose... dame cinco minutos... por favor- _le dije poniendome las sabanas encima tapandome la cabeza, pero sentí que ella rápidamente me las quitó de encima.

-_No, Bella vete a duchar-_ me dijo tratando de parecer firme mientras me señalaba la puerta del baño con el ceño funcido, al cual le respondí con el mismo.

_-E__sta bien_- dije mientras me daba la vuelta y me bajaba de mi cama y la miraba con odio _-si quieres escoje mi ropa junto con Alice mientras yo me baño, ya que observo que estás lista- _dije mientras la miraba de arriba a abajo.

Roselie traía puesto unos mini shorts de cuadros rosados con marrón, unos tacones marrones y una camisa blanca que destacaba en su cuerpo y remarcaba cada una de las curvas de su cuerpo... _seguro que se puso eso por Emmett _pensé. Era obvio que lo hacia para que se fijase en ella, aunque la verdad no hace falta porque todos los chicos siempre la miran cuando le pasan por al lado...

Me dirigí a la ducha mareada y en silencio cuando vi que ella se empezaba a reir y se paraba dirigiendose a mi armario. Estaba totalmente exausta y mareada, no podía recordar mucho de la noche anterior.

Solo podía recordar que Edward me llevó a mi racamara despues de emborracharme. Empecé a concentrarme con el agua caliente cayéndome encima una vez que me desvestí y me metí a la ducha lentamente.

Recordé solo que habíamos entrado en mi recamara y los dos nos sentamos juntos en mi cama luego de yo haberme duchado. Pero al no poder recordar más me fui poniendo el shampu en el cabello; me lo eché y volví a hacer esfuerzo por recordar lo ocurrido en la noche anterior. Pero no recordaba nada... así que terminé de bañarme rápidamente.

Me puse al toalla por debajo de los hombros y pasando por el pecho. Salí del baño medio tambaleando ya que todavía no dejaba de hacer efecto en mi la bebida del día anterior. Pero cuando salí me encontré con dos figuras en mi puerta.

-_Buenos días Bella, te tardaste mucho esta mañana ¿eh?-_ dijo con tono burlón y divertido. Seguro que trataba de provocarme; y estaba a punto de lograr su objetivo si era eso lo que intentaba.

Alice vestía una mini falda que le llegaba por la mitad del muslo de jeans color azul, unos tacones de color plateado y una camisa rosado intenso sin dibujos; traía un maquillaje no muy forzado y las cejas pintadas intensamente.

-_Buenos días Alice-_ le dije lo más fría posible, pero ellas se rieron al ver mi expresión de enfado, torciéndose de la risa se cayeron al suelo entre carcajadas al ver mi expresión más enfadada que antes y salí de ahí dando zancadas.

-_¡No, Bella!_- oí a una carcajada Roselie tratando de caminar detrás mío -_¡Joder Bella, espera!_- dijo mientras dejaba de reír apresurando el paso. Iba a entrar en mi recámara para agarrar mi ropa escogida por las chicas.

Pero abriendo la puerta, sentí que una mano dura y fría agarraba mi muñeca y me hacía dar media vuelta; ahí estaba Roselie con una mirada fría, que luego cambió a una de disculpas al ver que yo había dejado de lucir una de enfado.

_-Lo siento Bella, es que... simplemente tenías que verte la cara_- dijo riéndose pícaramente de nuevo pero luego paró y me siguió hablando _-Bueno, Alice y yo te hemos sacado una ropa que te hará lucirte hoy entre la gente._

_-¡Oh no!_- grité agarrando mi cara con ambas manos espantada... odiaba llamar la atención entre la gente, a demás de que tenía miedo de hacer algo realmente patético y que todo el mundo estuviese mirando.

-¡Ah, Bella!, deja de quejarte y vístete rápido que ya es tarde- me dijo Alice mientras me daba media vuelta y me empujaba a mi recámara.

Cuando Alice logró que me metiera en la recámara, me quité la toalla y la tiré en la cama antes de empezar a buscar mi ropa por toda la recámara. Entonces encontré una silla con una ropa...

Me habían puesto un jeans de tubo que legaba hasta mi tobillo y allí doblado; una camisa verde pasando en U por los pechos y con mangas hasta un poco más arriba de los codos bastante chica y una chaqueta del mismo color; unas zapatillas del mismo color que la camisa y la chaqueta solo que brillante y con un pequeño lazo en la punta del zapato; y para más una correa plateada brillante para poner en la cintura.

Sin más prejuicios agarré la ropa y me la puse, me di cuenta de que la camisa me quedaba pegada, pero de igual manera para que no se vieran feas las mangas, me la remangué dos veces. Y estaba agradeciendo en el fondo que no me hayan mandado a poner unos zapatos de tacones, pues perdía el equilibrio muy a menudo con ellos.

Me puse un poco de maquillaje y brillo en los labios para lucir mejor, me amarré un mo;o espectacular después de haberme peinado mi cabello delicadamente... cuando me vi en el espejo la verdad no me sorprendí mucho, no era una obra de arte lo que había hecho conmigo... era yo misma, solo que la ropa que llevaba puesta me remarcaba cada una de las curvas de mi cuerpo, haciendo que luciera... ¿sexy?.

-_Chicas ya estoy lista-_ les grite mientras me asomaba por la puerta de mi recámara para ver a donde se encontraban las chicas... y fue una sorpresa cuando las vi. Estaban cocinando, así que salí rápidamente de mi recámara, le quite el plato y los huevos a Roselie y empecé a romperlos por ella.

_-¡Uf!, gracias Bella, ya me estaba muriendo... que asco, ¡huevos!_- dijo Roselie poniendo una cara de asco totalmente graciosa, por lo que me puse a reír histéricamente mientras partía otro huevo en el plato.

-_De nada Rose-_ le dije felizmente cuando paré de reír y me asomé pro encima de su hombro para ver a una pequeña Alice con una olla en la mano intentando acomodarla en el lugar donde va -_Alce, deja que yo haga eso, tú siéntate con Rose en la mesa-_ le dije con una risita cuando Roselie volteó a mirarla y ella me dirigió una mirada de gracias mientras le hacia señas a Rose de que se sentaran.

Me puse a cocinar animadamente, después de poner los huevos en la olla, los puse a freír mientras los iba volteando, rompiendo y revolviendo; mientras hacia eso oí que alguien tocaba la puerta, pero no le presté atención.

-_Yo voy-_ dijo todavía una alegre Alice mientras que por el rabillo del ojo vi que le decía algo a Rose y se paraba de su silla. Roselie la siguió con la mirada hasta que llegó a la puerta y luego se volteó hacia mi dirigiéndome una diabólica sonrisa, Y cuando me di cuenta de que me estaba mirando me concentré nuevamente en los huevos. Pasaron unos minutos y por fin escuche la puerta cerrarse pero tampoco me voltee en esa ocasión. Estaba cocinando tranquilamente, pero sentí unos brazos rodear mi cintura y di un pequeño salto del susto.

-_Hola Bella_- me dijo una aterciopelada voz al oído mientras reía por lo bajo y yo me estremecí al oír su voz -Eso huele muy bien... ¿Quieres que te ayude a cocinar?- me dijo mientras me abrazaba más fuerte por la cintura.

_-Mmm... Ho... hola... s... si... gra... gracias-_ tartamudee mientras el me daba un pequeño y rápido beso en la mejilla y luego me soltó la cintura para dirigirse al otro lado de la cocina mientras seguía riendo por lo bajo y agarrar los platos, vasos, manteles y cubiertos.

-_¿Que tal tú mañana?-_ me preguntó mientras seguía haciendo su trabajo.

_-Buena, sigo mareada de anoche..._- dije mientras apagaba la olla viendo que los huevos estaban listos y me llevaba una mano a la frente mientras cerraba los ojos y hechaba la cabeza para atrás.

-_Pero...-_ dijo mientras se acercaba a mi, agarraba la olla y ponía una mano en mi frente -_¿te sientes bien?- _me preguntó sin poder ocultar su preocupación por mi, entonces bajé la cabeza para verle la expresión de su rostro; la cual era una cara de preocupación.

_-Bueno... más o menos. Pero estoy lo suficientemente bien para ir a la escuela...-_ dije mientras movía la mano que tenía en mi frente y quité la suya -_¿Verdad chicas?_- pregunté dándome la vuelta para mirar a la mesa, pero me sorprendí al no ver a nadie en ella, solo una nota en la mitad. Me acerqué hacia ella ignorando por un momento la presencia de Edward y la tomé para leerla.

_Bella:_

_Alice y yo nos hemos ido con Jasper y Emmett a la academia._

_Te dejamos a Edward para que te lleve a la academia en su volvo._

_Besos y Abrazos._

_Sabes que te queremos. Nos vemos en el almuerzo._

_Roselie._

Me leí la nota mientras quedaba pasmada por lo que leía... Bueno, no era tan malo me iría con mi mejor amigo hoy a la academia. Eso no tenía nada de diferente, no era como si me fuera con un chavo que acabara de conocer.

-_¿Que sucede?- _dijo Edward acercándose a mi.

-_Nada, me iré contigo el día de hoy... ¿cierto?_ - dije mientras me volteaba para mirarlo a la cara pero luego me arrepentí de hacerlo, pues me hundí en esos tiernos ojos verde esmeralda que lucía cada día... Y ahí fue cuando me acordé todo lo de la noche anterior.

Flash Back:

Una ves que llegamos al apartamento el me dejó en la cama, y me dijo:

-_Bella, ve a cambiarte y lávate la cara; necesitas dormir urgente. Y ahora que lo recuerdo ¡mañana tenemos clases!-_ dijo mientras me empujaba a mi armario para sacar algo de ropa.

Alice me había dejado un par de ropa afuera, y sin ver lo que era me lo puse. Entre al baño, me lavé la cara y me cambié; Edward seguía ahí, en la cama mirando hacia el lado opuesto al que yo me encontraba, por lo que él no había notado mi presencia. Me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba lentamente, y cuando estuve a su lado, me senté en la cama y le di un beso en la mejilla dulcemente. El volteó para verme y abrió la boca.

Me voltee hacia el espejo y ya había entendido perfectamente porque abrió la boca. Alice me había dejado a fuera unos mini shorts que parecían pantaletas, una camisa con pequeñas tiras y quedaba más arriba del ombligo. Apenada bajé mi rostro y las mejillas se me tiñeron de rojo. Pero luego el volteó su cabeza para un lado y yo sin saber porque (tal vez por instinto o por los efectos de la cerveza) levante mi cabeza y llegue hasta su oreja, y le susurré lo más sensual que pude en el oído:

-_Edward, ¿estás bien?_- le dije y el volteo delicadamente, yo me eché hacia atrás y me encontré nuevamente con sus ojos verde esmeralda, tan hermosos como esos no había visto jamás. Entonces ahora fue él el que se acercó a mi oído y me susurro totalmente sensual:

-_Bella, no me tientes, no quisieras que algo pasara-_ al oír esto me puse rígida, pero me acerque a su oído y le dije de forma divertidamente amenazadora:

-_¿Que pasaría si quisiera tentarte?_- el se quedó perplejo, yo sin embargo eché mi cabeza para atrás para ver sus hermosos ojos, pero antes de poder undirme en ellos, este me puso sus brazos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo y me acorraló con el palo que se encontraba en la esquina de la cama. Él cambió su rostro y puso una mirado seductora, yo me asusté y traté de hablarle para que me soltase:

-_Edward, ¿que estás ha..._ -pero no pude terminar la pregunta, pues el me empezó a besar apasionadamente, yo tenía ambos brazos al lado de mi cuerpo, pero al sentir sus labios pesados sobre los míos, los moví de su lugar y los enrolle en su cuello, al igual que mis piernas a su cadera. Pero pronto él nos separó.

_-Bella, no debí haber echo eso, esta noche has tomado mucho, no quiero.._.- él tampoco pudo volver a terminar su pregunta porque esta ves lo bese yo, pero el pronto nos volvió a separar.

-_Bella, es en cerio, tienes que dormir cielo_- me dijo dulcemente, no pude contradecir su hermosa voz, estaba controlada; por lo cual seguí el movimiento de sus brazos quedando acostada en la cama con la cabeza en cima en las almohadas.

-_¿Me dijiste cielo?_- le pregunté curiosa, pero divertida.

-_Si, ahora duerme... cielo-_ me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente y yo me fui quedando profundamente dormida cuando me cantó una hermosa melodía, y había dicho que la había compuesto inspirado en mi.

Fin Flash Back.

No...No...Y ¡NO!, esto no me puede estar pasando... no lo hice...¡NO!.

_-No, no... -_ dije mientras me tiraba al suelo de rodillas, me agarré la cabeza con ambas manos fuertemente clavando mis uñas en ella mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y trataba de aguantar las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de mis ojos.

-_Bella, ¿que te pasa?-_ preguntó Edward de forma entrecortada mientras respiraba de forma irregular y apoyaba sus rodillas en el piso. Al de un minuto empezó a acariciarme la cabeza por encima de los cabellos. Y yo no podía aguantar más así que dejé que las lagrimas recorrieran mi rostro lentamente.

-_Bella, ¡por favor dime que te pasa!_- dijo el ya histérico por mi actitud mientras levantaba mi mentón para verme el rostro y yo el suyo. Él estaba triste, asustado y enojado al mismo tiempo según la expresión de sus ojos.

-_Edward, yo...-_ dije suspirando lentamente mientras el quitaba con su otra mano las lagrimas que habían caido por mi rostro anteriormente, y cuando tuve fuerzas para hablar lo hice -_yo hice mal... ayer... yo..._- dije mientras bajaba otra vez la cabeza e intentaba retener las lagrimas nuevamente cerrando los ojos con una fuerza que podría decir que estaba a punto de romper esa piel.

-_Sh, Bella_- dijo mientras me levantaba la cabeza suavemente y ponía delicada y dulcemente su mano en mi mejilla y la empezó a acariciar. Sentí una extraña sensación cuando lo hizo, pero él prosiguió -_tranquila, eso no impor...-_ pero cuando fue a decir esa me enojé abriendo los ojos de golpe y quitando su mano de mi mejilla mientras lo interrumpía entre gritos alterados.

-_¿__¡Como que no importa Edward!?, ¿¡Acaso no viste lo que hice anoche!?,¿¡Acaso a ti no te importa eso!?, ¿¡Acaso tú..._-pero el no me dejo responder la última pregunta, pues agarró mi cabeza con ambas manos y acerco su cabeza hacia la mía besándome de forma apasionada. Pero yo no lo pude responder a ese beso, pues estaba en estado de shock; él se inclino hacia mi delicadamente.

Empezamos a respirar de forma entrecortada y solo se separó unas cuantas veces para tomar aire. Luego se dio cuenta de mi estado y se separó de mi rápidamente, mientras se paraba y se iba corriendo hasta llegar a un pared en la cual estiró ambas manos y empezó a respirar rápidamente mientras yo seguía en estado de shock mirándolo y el a mi de igual manera solo que él también arrepentido.

Me paré del suelo lentamente y me acerqué hacia él sin saber que hacer; cuando estuve a un metro suyo di un pequeño paso más mientras calmaba la expresión y subía la mano lentamente para acariciarle la mejilla.

Él se dio cuenta entonces trató de relajar su postura mientras cerraba los ojos y bajaba las manos a ambos costados del cuerpo y empezaba a respirar normal otra vez. Y este también dio un paso hacia adelante haciendo que mi brazo con el que la mano tocaba su mejilla cayese a un costado de mi cuerpo por la inclinación.

_-Discúlpame Bella...-_ dijo mientras abría los ojos despacio y lo único que vi en ellos fue culpa cuando pude tener bastante control de mi misma como para no llorar_ -no debí de haber echo eso... lo único que hice fue empeorar lo que ya estaba echo. Ahora tú estás más confundida que antes y tod...-_ pero no le dejé terminar mientras le ponía un dedo en los labios para que se callase.

-_No sigas por favor_- dije mientras subía la mano otra ves hasta su mejilla -_¿no podemos mejor olvidar lo ocurrido?, por favor-_ le dije mientras me mordía con los dientes en labio inferior de súplica.

-_¿¡Como quieres que lo olvide Bella!?_- me gritó histérico mientras quitaba mi mano de su mejilla y sus ojos demostraban enfado. Pero yo no cambiaba mi rostro, así que le seguí hablando cuando el terminó.

-_Por favor-_ le supliqué nuevamente mientras las lágrimas amenazaban nuevamente con salir de mis ojos; y al parecer el lo notó por que relajó su postura y sus ojos mostraban dulzura y culpa nuevamente.

-_Esta bien-_ dijo suspirando mientras ahora él subía una de sus manos para tocar y luego acariciar lenta y dulcemente mi mejilla, por lo cual nuevamente sentí una extraña sensación cuando hubo contacto entre su piel y la mía.

-_Gracias-_ dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y le devolvía la dulce mirada para que no se sintiera culpable; la verdad es que estaba tan confundida...

Él me agarró de la mano y quitó la que tenía en mi mejilla. Me guió hasta donde estaba la comida y la sirvió junto a mi. Luego nos sentamos en la mesa y comimos rápidamente ya que se nos estaba haciendo tarde. Pero en el desayuno ninguno dijo una palabra.

Después de este, no me sentía mareada, se me había pasado ya el efecto del alcohol gracias a Dios. Nos fuimos al carro de Edward en silencio mientras el me tenía agarrado a él con una mano en mi cintura, lo cual no me molestó por que siempre lo hacíamos como mejores amigos.

En el carro tampoco hubo charla alguna hasta que llegamos a la academia, la cual estaba repleta de estudiantes. Edward sacó su telefono y yo pude adivinar que era para llamar a los chicos.

_-Hola Alice-_ dijo Edward y escuché a mi amiga hablando del otro lado de la línea.

_-Si, ¿donde están?... hay mucha gente aquí- _dijo Edward y otra vez escuche a alguien hablando del otro lado de la línea.

_-Ok Alice, vamos para allá. Adiós-_ dijo Edward cuando escuche un alegre sonido del otro lado de la líneas y este cerro el celular. Luego sacó las llaves del volvo mientras empezaba a abrir la puerta, pero lo paré.

-_Edward, dime que no vas a actuar así conmigo todo el día. Por favor no te enfades ni nada-_ dije poniendo la cara de perrito que Alice me había enseñado. Él suspiró y me miró con cariño antes de decir.

-_Claro Bella, lo que sea por ti amiga... -_dijo mientras yo lo soltaba y el abría la puerta de su coche para salir. Pero antes de que yo pudiera hacer lo mismo él ya me estaba abriendo la puerta para que yo saliera.

-_Pase señorita- _me dijo haciendo como una reverencia para que saliera del auto. Yo salí agarrada de su mano con una pícara sonrisa en el rostro de los dos y el cerró la puerta detrás de mi delicadamente.

-_Gracias Edward- _dije tratando de parecer dulce mientras me daba la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos -_¿nos vemos en el almuerzo verdad?-_ le pregunté ahora con un toque sensual mientras daba un paso hacia el.

-_Claro Bella- _dijo mientras me rodeaba con un brazo la cintura acercándome a él -_vamos con los chicos, están en la cafetería- _me dijo mientras miraba hacia delante y yo también mientras avanzábamos y notaba la mirada de todos los estudiantes en nosotros. Pero hubo unas tres chicas que llamaron mi atención en especial; pues la verdad es que vestían como unas tremendas putas. ¿Quienes eran esas chicas y porque no dejaban de mirar a mi Edward?...

* * *

Chicos y chicasss... sorry!!!! he estado muy ocupada esta semana y he estado leyendo historias para obtener nuevas ideas..... disculpenme por no escribir antes.

El proximo cap se va a ver implicado en las clases de Bella y Edward; la gente que conocen y descubrimientos de la academia.

¿quienes serán esas tres chicas de las que Bella habla? ¿que tandrán de importante? Veanlo en el/los proximos caps..

Besooos.... Espero sus Reviews...(:


	10. Nuevas personas:

**``Amor a través del tiempo´´**

Nuevas personas:

Edward Pov:

Solo tenía ojos para Bella. Era el chico más afortunado del mundo por ser su mejor amigo, ya que ella era la chica más linda del mundo y ella merecía a alguien mejor que yo.

Esta mañana no tenía palabras para expresar como me sentía. Pero creo que tenía encima una mezcla de confución, alivio, desesperación, tristeza y enfado...

Pero decidí no pensar en ello aunque yo sabía que era imposible no hacerlo, pues este recuerdo lo único que iba a hacer era ponerme triste y de mal humor todo el día.

LLegamos hasta al frente de la puerta para entrar a los pasillos de la academia y delicadamente quité el brazo que rodeaba la cintura de Bella, solo para ponerme un paso frente a ella y abrirle la puerta mientras le hacia una seña para que pasace.

Ella esbozó esa sonrisa suya que tanto me gustaba y se sonrojó fuertemente mientras pasaba por la puerta y esperace a que yo pasace detrás de ella. Cuando pasé la volví a rodear por lo cintura. Pero ella ahora no miraba a los demás, miraba hacia el piso..._se ve tan adorable cuando se sonroja_ pensé tiernamente mientras no podía quitarle la vista de encima.

Tuve que levantar la vista para ver en donde se encontraba la cafetería. Me puse de puntillas para ver por encima de la gente que caminaba por los pasillos y vi la cafetería con Alice saludándome también de puntillas... pero se veía más alta de lo normal, me puse un poco más de puntillas y pude ver la razón por la cual Alice se veía tan alta... ¡estaba parada de puntillas en una silla!.

Al ver esto me puse a reír histéricamente, note que Bella me miraba con confusión, pero ya estaba hasta retorcido de la risa. Cuando me calme le hablé a Bella.

-Es que, yo me tuve que poner de puntillas para ver la cafetería, y cuando la veo Alice se ve más alta que yo..y...y- me puse a reir otra vez, y cuando me calme le segui hablando -me puse más de puntillas para verla, cuando me di cuenta estaba parada en una silla y de puntillas...- dije cuando me puse a reír otra vez, pero ahora Bella me acompañaba mientras también se doblaba de la risa.

Cuando nos calmamos salimos camino hacia la cafetería para encontrarnos con los chicos. Y allí ya estabn todos;Emmett, Jasper, Alice y Roselie; esperandonos sentados en una mesa de 6 y cada puesto tenía una bebida. Bella y yo apresuramos el paso y al llegar nos sentamos en la mesa. Yo me encontraba entre Emmett y Jasper, y al frente de Bella.

-Hola chicos- nos dijo Rose una vez ya sentados con una alegre sonrisa en el rostro -¿que hicieron anoche?- preguntó mientras enchansaba su sonrisa. Como reacción yo solté un gruñido de advertencia hacia ella, Rose me miró y luego desapareció su sonrisa.

-Hola a todos- dijo Bella mirando con una fiera mirada a Rose y luego se recompuso para poder lograr ignorar su pregunta y me mando una hermosa sonrisa..._mi _sonrisa.

Conversamos todos un rato hasta que faltaban unos cinco minutos para que el timbre sonara y Bella se acordó de algo- supuse -, ya que puso como una cara de sorpresa.

-Jasper, ¿que nos pediste para desayunar a mi y a Edward?- dijo Bella mientras le sacaba otro de esas sonrisas suyas. Jasper miró a Bella sin entender hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que esta trataba de decir y le sonrió de vuelta. Luego bajo la mirada y empezó a buscar algo en su mochilla.

- Aqui está Bella- dijo Jasper mientras le extendía una pequeña bolsa que olía muy bien a Bella. Bella la agarró; observó lo que estaba adentro y le volvió a sonrieir a Jasper.

-Agarra uno- me dijo Bella mientras me tendía la bolsa, y como ella dijo, agarré un objeto de la bolsa. Al sacarlo el olor aumentó y pude ver un cachito de jamón y queso en mi mano.

Con gusto me lo metí a la boca después de dirigirle una sonrisa de agradecimiento a Bella. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa y empezamos a comer rápidamente.

-Bueno, felíz primer día de clases- dijo el duendecillo de Alice parándoce de la mesa mientras todos la veíamos con cara de incredulidad. Luego Alice nos dirigió una sonrisa.

-¿De que ha...?- dijo Emmett, pero no pudo terminar la oración porque el timbre sonó. ¿Como Alice lograba hacer eso?... No lo ce, siempre lo hacia. Es un misterio para mi y para todos.

Todos nos paramos para ir a nuestra primera clase, como a Bella y a mi nos tocaba matemáticas juntos, fuimos los dos juntos; pase un brazo por su cintura y caminamos junticos. El camino hacia el salón fue transcurrido con un incomodo silencio, la cafetería quedaba un poco alejada, por lo cual llegamos un poco tarde.

Llegamos a nuestro salón y nos paramos en la puerta viendo como todos los alumnos ya se ayaban sentados y el profesor con una tiza en la mano. Cuando se dio cuenta que todos los alumnos miraban hacia la puerta, él también volteo y nos dirigió una sonrisa a mi y a Bella.

El profesor tenía el pelo largo y catire, era flaco, nariz tamaño normal, pestañas grandes y ojos color azul. Traía puestos unos jeans, unos mocacines marrones y una camisa azul del mismo tono de sus ojos.

-Hola chicos- nos saludó nuestro profesor mientras me tendía la mano, yo se la agarr é gustoso devolviéndole la sonrisa -Soy su nuevo profesor de matemáticas, me llamo Terry- dijo mientras me sacudió la mano, y luego miro a Bella he hizo lo mismo con ella - ustedes deben ser Edward e Isabella... ¿me equivoco?- dijo ahora con una sonrisa burlona; cuando noté que todo el salón nos estaba mirando.

-No, mucho gusto- dijo Bella amable y noté que seguía agarrando su cintura y delicadamente quite mi brazo de ella he hice como si me picara la cabeza y me la rasqué incómodo -pero dígame Bella por favor.

-Bueno, solo hay dos puestos libres. Uno al lado del chico... - hizo una mueca pensativa mientras lo miraba y Bella y yo soltábamos una risita -Eric- dijo luego mirándonos con una cara de _¡ya me acordé!_ ,Bella y yo soltamos otra risita y Terry siguió hablando -y otro al lado de la Sra. Tanya- dijo mientras miraba a la chica de una forma amenazante, y sin quitarle la mirada a ella se volteó al salón -chicos, estos son sus nuevos compañeros de matemáticas Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen. Por favor tratenlos bien- en ese momento entendí que ella era una de las chicas problemáticas, y si ella era una chica de esas; entonces yo me sentaría con ella para cubrirle la espalda a Bella. Prefería que las cosas malas me calleran a mi y no a ella.

-Yo me siento con la chica- le dije al oído en un susurro y ella me miró con extrañez y le di una excusa cualquiera -voy a hacer bastantes amigos en el futbol, así que quiero hacer algunas amigas- le dije enfocando la última palabra. Ella se conformó con eso y me dirigió una sonrisa encantadora, aunque se notaba un poco... ¿triste?.

-Nos vemos, pues- me dijo Bella en un saludo de mano mientras se alejaba hacia la mesa donde se encontraba su compañero... ¿Eric?. Bueno, vi que cuando se había sentado intercambiaron un corto saludo y luego se sentó.

Me vi como un imbecil parado en frente de todos mis compañeros y rápidamente- demasiado rápido para mi gusto -me senté en mi puesto al lado de... Tanya.

-Hola Edmunt- me saludo Tanya tratando de sonar... ¿sensual? y de donde había sacado ese nombre... ¿Edmunt?.

-No soy Edmunt, soy Edward- le dije lo más amable que pude.

-Como sea- me replicó ella con el mismo tono. Aunque no tenía efecto en mi y ella creía tenerlo. Pero tenía que ser un caballero, tal y como me enseñó mi madre...

Me senté en mi puestro sin decirle nada más. Noté su mirada durante toda la primera hora de clases, pero nunca voltee a verla; estaba muy ``ocupando´´ viendo lo que Terry escribía. Aunque de ves en cuando echaba una ojeada a Bella, solo para saber como le iba.

Creí que ese chico la trataría tal y como yo trato a Tanya, peo para mi sorpresa se puso a hablar junto con Bella toda la clase animadamente. Y aunque no podía evitarlo, sentí una punzada de celos.

-¿Hoy tienes libre la salida?- me preguntó Tanya con el mismo tono, cuando estaba perdido en el rostro de Bella, por lo cual me sorprendí. ¿Para que querría saber ella si estaba ocupado?... Bueno, de todas formas no estaba libre, por que hoy era la primera práctica de futbol; y Emmett y yo queríamos entrar al equipo.

-No, voy a...- dije pero ella me tomó por sorpresa y no me dejo terminar de hablar.

-Seguro y quedas- me dijo ella sabiendo lo que yo iba a responder.

-¿Para que querías saber si estaba libre?- le pregunté tomandole el pelo. Ella me miró y me sonrió agresivamente. Me quede un poco confuso con su sonrisa.

-Es que quería que me acompañaras a la prueba de animadoras, seguro y verás muchos torpes ahí; siempre las hay- me dijo mientras soltaba una risita de burla.

-Bueno, creo que no puedo. Tal ves al final pueda, creo que la prueba de futbol termina a las 5 y la prueba de las animadoras a las 6...- dije eso solo para poder ver a Alice, Roselie y Bella; pues pude haber utilizado ese tiempo para otra cosa. Pero... acababa de notar algo -Espera... ¿Tú eres una de las capitanas?- le pregunté abrumado.

-Si, obvio, ¿no te han contado sobre mi?- me dijo mostrando una sonrisa que ella trataba de que luciera dulce. Pero no lo hizo. Yo me quedé un poco traumado en mi puesto.

-No... ¿Deberían?- pregunté bromeando, pero ella al parecer se lo tomó en serio; ya que la sonrisa que aparcaba su rostro desapareció rápidamente.

-¡Claro!- exclamó la chica haciendo que Terry y todo el salon voltearan a mirarnos, me sentí un punto blanco entre miles de puntos negros. Ella se dio también cuenta de eso -¿¡Qué miran todos!?- preguntó enfadada, haciendo que todos volvieran a donde estaban antes, incluyendo a Terry entre ellos.

luego se volvió hacia mi, como para hacerme una pregunta, pero para mi suerte el timbre sonó y salí casi corriendo del salón. ¡Uf! me había safado de la chica esa porfin. Miré a mi alrededor y me paré en la pared para esperar que saliera Bella.

Al de un minuto escuche que unos pasos inreconosibles salían de el salón de clases. Entonces me preparé para propinarle un susto. Cuando Bella paso por la puerta pegué un grito haciendo que Bella diera un saltito y se le cayeran todos los libros que tenía en las manos.

Me empecé a reir histéricamente hasta que me di cuenta de que Bella me miraba con una mirada fiera; entonces dejé de reírme. Me agaché para recoger sus libros. Vi que ella también se agachaba y yo me hice a un lado de ella para que ella también pudiera recoger sus libros.

Y sin querer una de sus manos y una de las mías se dirigieron al mismo cuaderno y me rrecorió una pequeña descarga electrica por todo el cuerpo al tocar su mano. No se si ella también lo sintió pero mi primera reacción fue subir la cabeza para mirarla; ella hizo lo mismo y luego apartó su mano lentamente.

Sin apartar mi vista de ella recogí su cuaderno y me paré junto con ella lentamente. Deposité el cuaderno en sus manos y no fue hasta ese momento que me di cuenta que teníamos público.

Bella Pov:

-Hola chicos- nos dijo Eric. Este chico se había comportado super bien conmigo. Es simpátiquísimo.

-Hola Eric- dije yo moviendo mi mano de lado a lado mientras lo veía.

-Hola Eric- dijo Edward tratando de sonar amable. Lo conocía bien y sabía que no estaba de buen humor.

-¿Adonde te vas a sentar ahorita Bella?- me dijo Eric, y yo sentí que me metían un cuchillo en el estómago. Pero agradeciendole a mi poca buena suerte en ese momento, pues llegó Alice.

-Conmigo. Mucho gusto, soy Alice- dijo mi amiga mientrasd le tendía la mano y el lo miraba con extrañes. Luego cambio su cara, le sonrió y le tendió la mano.

-Mucho gusto, soy Eric- dijo él también para presentarse y luego separó su mano de la de ella.

-Bueno- dijo mi amiga mirándome -, nos vamos- dijo y de un momento a otro ya nos tenía a mi y a Edward agarrados de las muñecas mientras nos arrastraba hasta el comedor.

LLegamos a la mesa donde estaban Emmett, Roselie, Jasper y otros cinco chicos... ¿Los habría invitado Alice?, seguramente. Nos sentamos y Edward y yo nos miramos a la cara con una cara de fastidio.

-Chicos- dijo Alice mirándonos a mi y a Edward -, ellos son Ben- dijo señalando a un chico -, Tyler- dijo señalando al otro chico -, Jessica- dijo señalando a una chica -, Angela- dijo señalando a otra chica -y Lauren- dijo señalando a la última chica.

¿Había dicho Angela?. Esa era la chica que creía conocer. Y ahora que la veo, flaca, cabello negro y largo, alta; me parece más conocida aún. Me fije más en sus detalles faciales e intenté recordar sus rasgos faciales.

-Chicos- dijo ahora Alice mirando a los chicos que había invitado -, ellos son Edward y Bella.

-Hola- dijeron todos al unísono mirándonos con unas sonrisas extravagantes.

-Hola- dijimos ahora Edward y yo en unísono. Les devolvímos la sonrisa y pude escuchar como Emmett junto con Jasper soltaban unas risitas y Rose hablaba con Alice rápidamente.

Emmett era como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve, y aunque haya sido poco el tiempo desde que nos conocemos, lo siento así. Jasper es como el amigo al que le puedo expresar como me siento sin tener que contarle porque, y eso me gusta. Rose es como Alice; les encantan las compras, pasear, tener citas, y les puedo confiar todos mis secretos; son mis mejores amigas.

Tuvimos una larga charla en la hora del desayuno. Este duró 15 minutos. La chica Jessica me cayó muy bien. No había teniodo mucho tiempo para hablar con Angela. Pero noté que era muy tímida y divertida a la ves.

-Hola Bella- me dijo Angela cuando estábamos llendo a nuestros salones, ya que su salón quedaba junto al de Alice y el mío. me sorprendió escuchar su voz.

-Hola Angela- le dije amable mostrándole una deslumbrante sonrisa que ella me devolvio.

-Creo haberte visto antes. ¿Tú apellido es Swan?, ¿verdad?- me preguntó sorprendiendome de que ella también creyera conocerme desde antes. Como que no estaba loca.

-Si, yo también creo haberte visto antes...- le dije pensativa.

-¡Ah!- dijo com oquien se acordó de algo -Tú madre y mi madre estudiaron juntas en la secundaria y se hicieron buenas amigas. Un año, cuando estábamos chiquitas fui a una de tus fiestas de cumpleaños. Teníamos como tres años- dijo riendose.

-¡Ah!- dije cuando me acordé. Entonces deje de caminar y la agarré por los hombros -¡Si!- grite emocionada dando saltitos y sentía la vista de todos en cima mío, pero no me importaba.

-¡Aaaaa!- gritamos las dos al unísono mientras nos abrazábamos y dábamos saltitos. Luego de un momento nos separamos y nos dedicamos una sonrisa encantadora.

-Niñas, dejen de gritar, todos nos están mirando- nos dijo Edward, al cual también le cayo muy bien Angela. Nosotras dos al encontrarle significado a sus palabras nos separamos y nos despedimos de todos.

Entre a mi clase junto con Alice riendo, y cuando levanté la cabeza me encontré con...

* * *

Chicos y chicas!!! espero que les haya gustado este cap.

todavía faltan muchiiiiiiiisisisisisisisimos capítulos... vieron que un capitulo duro solamente hasta la segunda clase??Jajajaja. A mi me encanta el proximo. pero a ustedes tal ves les de ganas de matarme. Aunque en el final de la historia se van a alegrar por Bella.

Estye capitulo lo escribi en la computadora de mi papa. puesto que mi piiii mama no me ha dado mi laptop todavia!!!! tiene un mes sin darmelaa!!que trampa!!!.

Bueno, los espero en el proximo capitulo. este se tratara de una persona muy especial que Bella se vuelve a encontrar y Bella se enamora. Edward tiene celos.

Jajajajaj. Se les quiere.

Besos y Abrazos. Espero sus reviews....escriban muchos plisss!!!

AnitaCullen96


	11. Encuentro

**``Amor a través el tiempo´´**

Encuentros:

Bella Pov:

-¿Bella?- me preguntó aquella voz tan familiar que no había escuchado hace años mientras él me miraba sorprendido y con duda y yo estaba paralizada como una estatua sin respirar -¡Bella!- dijo él mientras me abrazaba fuertemente, a mi se me iba el aire, me quería safar de él pero no podía.

El siguiço abrazandome en toda la entrada de la puerta mientras todos los alumnos y mis compañeros se nos quedaban mirando; al parecer el no se dio cuenta, por que siguió abrazandome; él siempre era así de cariñoso con migo; y eso me encantaba. Pero ahora, después de tanto tiempo, no sabía si debía seguir haciéndolo.

-Sultame por favor- le gruñi cuando reuní la voz necesaria, mientras empujaba mis manos contra su pecho y él seguía abrazandome muy fuertemente.

Hasta que hoyó que de mis labios salía un pequeño auyido cuando se presionó más contra mi pecho y por fin me solto. Lo miré en silencio con una cara molesta mientras el me miraba sorprendido.

Él seguía teniendo esa ozcura piel, esos ojos marrones casi negros, ese cuerpo tan perfecto y esa sonrisa tan encantadora, y aunque yo me había prometido no volver a sentir algo por él nuevamente si lo volvía a ver; alli estaba ese impulso más grande del que tenía Edward en mi. Empezó a hacerce más grande a traves de los años que estuvimos juntos y sigue siendo así.

-Bella...- me dijo mientras me empujaba suavemente hasta afuera del salón de clases y ví como mi amiga se quedaba pasmada en su sitio; seguro y ella misma pensaría lo mismo que yo.

-¡Suéltame JACOB!- le exclame cuando ya estabamos fuera del salón y mientras lo hice apoyé mis manos en su pecho tratando de apartarlo, pero en ves de eso, el agarró mis manos en su pecho y me acerco más a él.

-¿Que haces aqui?- me preguntó divertido y curioso mientras veia mis manos dulcemente y luego subió la cabeza para mirarme a mi con la misma mirada, tratando de ignorar mi exclamación.

Lamentablemente mi cuerpo seguía teniendo el mismo efecto en mi en cuanto el me hablaba, mi piel se puso de gallina y mis labios empezaron a temblar rápidamente pero en un pequeño espacio. Me regañe para mis adentros y me puse molesta conmigo misma por seguir t6eniendo esas estúpidas reacciones en él.

-Me vine a estudiar con Alice y con Edward. ¿Algún problema?- le gruñi lo más fuerte posible para poder sonar de una forma molesta. Él entendió que estaba _molesta _y se separó un poco de mi.

-¿Que te pasa?- me preguntó el imbecil. ¿Como no se acordaba de lo que nos había echo?, ¿Acaso es retrasado mental?. Creo que si. De una manera un poco agresiva pase por un lado suyo y entre al salón de clases rápidamente.

Al llegar había un puesto al lado de mi amiga Alice, fui hacia donde ella se encontraba y me senté silenciosamente a su lado. Al rato la mire y ella a mi con una mirada sigilosa.

-¿Él es...?- me preguntó mi amiga un poco asustada. Yo solo pude asentir, ella tambien asintio; si lo hubiere visto otra persona, se hubiere reido, pero nosotras no.

-Me alejaré de él lo más posible- le dije a mi amiga mientras le hacia una seña para que ambas mirararos hacia adelante. Ella entendio mi pista e hizo lo que le mande al igual que yo.

La clase transcurrió rápidamente, el profesor, cullo nombre era Junior -por lo cual cuando se presento como nuevo profesor todo el salon rió ante su nombre- se la pasó explicándonos como fue que llegó a ser profesor y todos los trabajos que haríamos individualmente o en parejas durante el primer período escolar.

-¡Wow, Bella! en esta academia cuantas actividades nuevas haremos- me dijo dando salticos en el pasillo en cuanto salimos de clases, se notaba muy alegre.

-Si, lo mejor es que todo lo haremos juntas- le dije lo más entuciasmada que pude mientras yo también daba salticos y le devolvía una encantadora sonrisa. Ella examinó mi rostro un momento y dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para mirarme con cara seria.

-Bella...¿Todavía estás pensando en él, verdad?- me preguntó seria haciendo que yo también dejara de reir y las dos nos miramos con un rostro inintengible. Seguiamos frente a la puerta del salón.

-Alice, ¡tanto tiempo sin verte amiga!- dijo la persona a quien menos quería escuchar en estos momentos. Mi amiga miro por encima de mi hombro un poco asustada, y aunque ella parecía nunca poder asustarse o ponerse a llorar, creeme que lo hacia muy a menudo.

Cuando miro; la mandíbula se le abrió fuertemente, como si se la hubieran agarrado y arrancado hacia abajo -¿acaso el gato te comió la lengua preciosa?- le dijo otra ves mientras reía por lo bajo y yo abría la mandibula de igual forma que mi amiga.

Nos quedamos en un profundo silencio hasta que el chico se artó y me pidio para que me moviera un poco de la puerta; pero yo no podía moverme así que él tan fuerte, me agarró por los hombros con fuerza, me alzó del piso y me movio a un lado, luego camino hacia mi amiga para abrazarla en cuanto me dejó en el piso.

-¡Sueltame!- le dijo mi amiga mientras él trataba de abrazarla, ella lo empujaba con las manos ensu pecho apretando fuertemente su camisa para hecharlo hacia atras. Pero yo inconcientemente, me lancé hacia él y lo agarré por la cintura mientras lo hechaba hacia atras. Al final, las dos pu jando lo más fuerte que podíamos lo alejamos de Alice.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunté en un susurro cuando se había alejado el chico y nos mkiraba con un expreción extraña. Yo lo mire con cara fúrica alo igual que mi amiga.

-¿Que les pasa a las dos?- nos preguntó con cara de ``yo no se nada de lo que está pasando´´. Lo miré ´más fúrica todavía, entonces como si fuera a echarme hacia él y matarlo echoun paso atras y me miro un poco asustado. _Cobarde,_ pensé.

-Creo que tendrás que averiguarlo por tí mismo- le respondió mi amiga mientras metía su brazo dentro del mío, haciendo que estos se entrelazaran, nos dimos la vuelta rápidamente y empezamos a caminar hacia el jardín.

LLegamos y nos sentamos en el piso, apoyando la espalda en unos árboles que se encontraban unos frente a otros. Nuestras respiraciónes fueron haciendose menos fuertes y menos frencuentes al pasar de los minutos.

Nuestras miradas estabn en el suelo, ninguna de las dos producía ruidos altos, ninguna sonreía, lloraba o chillaba. Estabamos en un FSE. Las dos serias levantamos la mirada y nos dedicamos una pequeña sonrisa. Pero el receso todavía no había terminado cuando alguien llegó a donde nosotras nos encontrábamos.

-Alice...- dijo una voz que yo conocía -¿Alice?- dijo Jasper después de asomarse por el árbol en el que Alice se encontraba recostada, este se agachó quedando de rodillas. Alice subió la cabeza, quitando su vista de mi y mostrandole una encantadora sonrisa a Jasper. Este se preocupo un poco y luego su respiración se aseleró un poco. El silencio reinaba.

-¿Que pasó?- dijo ete un poco asuatado mientras miraba de mi a Alice y en viseversa. Yo solo le pude dedicar una sonrisa como la que Alice le había dedicado anteriormente.

-Nada Jasper, tranquilizate- le dijo Alice mientras agarraba con ambas manos su cara, él se quedó mirándola mientras soltaba un suspiro y ella le sonrio; una escena conmovedora y perfecta para un album de fotos.

Y, como si supiera lo que quería hacer le soltó la cara y este inmediatamente le alargó la mano; ella la tomo y los dos se pararon con la fuerza del otro. Jasper besó su mano y luego los dos vinieron hacia donde yo estaba.

También me tendieron las manos. Agarré una de Jasper y una de Alice, me pare con ayuda de su fuerza. Luego, de una forma muy extraña, como si Jasper supiera lo que estaba pasando nos abrazó a las dos. Alice y yo nos dejamos abrazar.

Al rato, Jasper nos soltó y todos nos sonreímos. Ellos se veían tan bien, tan tiernos y tan dulces juntos. Jasper se puso entre nosotras y pasó un brazo por la cintura de Alice y el otro por la mía.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de entrada, Jasper quitó las manos de nuestras cinturas y nos abrió la puerta a las dos. Alice le dedico una hermosa sonrisa mientras pasaba antes que yo por la puerta y Jasper le devolvía la sonrisa. Cuando yo pasé, el me guiño un ojo, pero no en el sentido que se lo haría a Alice, sino como amigos, yo le devolví el guiño.

Al pasar por la puerta, el día no me dio mejor suerte que la de encontrarm en ese pasillo con aquel detestable y odioso chico. Ahí pasando a unos metros de mi, se encontraba Jacob Black.

Me quedé paralizada, como una estatua en medio del pasillo. Jasper y Alice lo notaron así que vinieron hacia mi rápidamente para preguntarme lo que me psaba.

-Es Jacob- dije, preo la última palabra no sonó puesto que sonó el timbre, a un volumen tan fuerte que ni yo oí mi propia voz. Alice y Jasper se quedaron mirandome con una cara de duda. Cuando el timbre dejó de sonar hablé -me voy a clases. Suerte chicos- les dije mientras le daba a cada uno un beso en cada mejilla y me iba corriendo a mi salón.

Al llegar encontré a mi mejor amigo sentado en un pupitre solo, me acerqué a él. Luego me senté a su lado. Él me miroo con confución, yo le envie una sonrisa y él me la devolvió.

-¿Donde estuvieron tú y Alice este recreo Jasper las fue a buscar y...- dijo Edward pero yo lo silencie poniendo mi dedo indice en sus labios. Él me miro un poco asombrado.

-Estábamos en el jandín, Jasper nos encontró- le dije mientras quitaba mi dedo de sus labios. Vi que él abría la boca para decir algo pero el profesor llegó diciendo -Buenos días chicos- luego el señor nos miró y nos sonrió mientras movía la cabeza de abajo a arriba una sola vez. Nosotros amablemente le devolvimos la sonrisa.

A unos cuantos minutos ya pasados la clase (unos 10 minutos) Edward me miró fijamente mientras hacíamos el experimento que el profesor nos había mandado a hacer. Teníamos que examinar unos suelos y rocas con un estetoscopio que nos había dado el profesor (que resultó llamrse Jonny), para identificarlos en una hoja que también nos había dado.

-Bella... te conosco lo suficiente para decir que te ha pasado algo. Cuentame por favor- dijo con una voz de súplica que él sabía que yo no podía negar, y se acercó a mi un poco más en la mesa, haciendo que su codo rosara el mío.

Yo nunca había tenido el valor de contarle sobre lo mío con Jacob a Alice o a Edward, al igual que Alice; hasta que las dos nos descubrimos un día. Y todo cambió nuestras vidas.

-Te contaré luego Edward- le dije con tono serio, pero al final de la frase la voz se me rompió. Edward me miró dulcemente. Sabía que no podía mentirle, no a él. Y mucho menos ahorita que lo necesitaba.

-Está bien...- dijo él mientras se ponía un poco más alejado de mi -después de clases- dijo, y en ese momento me acordé de la práctica de porristas esa tarde. Aunque yo no tenía muchos ánimos de ir, Alice, Rose y Edward terminaron convenciendome de entrar. Según Alice era muy buena gimnasta y era probable que entrara.

-Edward, está tarde tenemos los...- pero esta vez Edward fue el que puso su dedo en mis labios, haciendo que yo no pudiera terminar de hablar. Él me sonrió.

-Bueno, después de tu práctica de porristas- dijo el mientras quitaba su dedo de mis labios y soltaba una risita. Yo también me reí. Practica de porristas...

* * *

Holaaa chicosss y chicasss!!!! Como andann?? Sorry por no escribir el cap antes.

No eran lo que se esperaban...¿verdad?. Osea, quien iba a imaginar que iba a ser Jacob (escriban reviews si creiste o no que podia ser él). Una Autora me ouso un coment que decia que eran Edward y Tanya besandose. No saben como me rei cuando vi el coment sabniendo que iba a ser Jacob y no eso. Es una buena idea para un capitulo en verdad.... :)

Les pedí que me subieran 5 caps por capítulo, pero se están tardando mucho en poner reviews, así que como buena persona que soy...:) les baje este capitulo. Pero a la proxima no se las paso.

Chicos, tengo 29 personas que me han agregado en sus historias favoritas y siempre comentan las mismas 5 personas. Porfa comenten si quieren tener caps. Porque de ahora en adelante para un cap voy a necesitar 5 reviews, es como una oferta. Ustedes me dan 5 reviwes y yo te doy un capítulo. Y mientras más reviews tenga por capitulo, más largo es el proximo...¿ok?...

El proximo cap se trata de la practica de deporte de Bella, Alice Bella y Rose en su practica de porristas y la de futboll de Edward, Jasper y Emmett. Muy comico en verdad.

Saben que las quiero. Escriban reviews porfa.

Besos y Abrazos.

AnitaCullen96


	12. Calla nena

**``Amor a través del tiempo´´**

Calla nena:

Edward Pov:

Bella se estaba comportando muy extraña hoy en clases de biología y además, Alice y ella no habían aparecido a la hora del receso...¿Que les estaría pasando hoy?

La clase se me pasó muy rápidamente, después de una corta charla con Bella en el salón de clases sonó el timbre del receso de 30 minutos. ¡Por fin!, un receso largo.

Bella iba a contarme esta tarde lo que les había pasado a ella y a Alice hoy en el colegio a la hora del almuerzo. Pero... ¿que les habrá pasado?. Acaso el profesor las reprobó o tuvieron una pelea de amigas o.... no quería ni imaginarme la última...

Que las dos se hayan enamorado del mismo chico. Eso sería tan escandaloso para ellas como para mi y para... Jasper. Aunque, conocía lo suficiente a Alice para saber que ella estaba copmpleta y locamente enamorada de él, al igual que él de ella... Pero Bella.... no estaba tan seguro. Ella no ha mostrado ningún afecto por mi además del de buenos amigos.

Empezaba a sentirme mareado, molesto y con... ¿celos?. Si, eso sentía unos horribles celos. Quería matar a ese chico, no quería que Bella estuviera apartada de mi.

Aunque, por otra parte, yo lo que más quiero en el mundo es verla sonreir; y si ella es felíz con aquel chico... la tendría que dejar estar con él. Bajo cualquier precio necesitaba su felicidad.

Salimos del salón agarramos de la mano, pero cuando pasamos por la puerta aparte mi mano de la suya y pase mi brazo por su cintura. _Amigos_ pensé y bufé tan bajo que Bella no lo escuchó.

Tenía que olvidarme de todas mis teorías sobre lo que pudo haberles pasado a Alice y a Bella; pues Bella me había prometido decirmelo después de su práctica de porristas. La cual iba a ver.

-Edward, alli están los chicos, no te desvies- me dijo Bella tratando de empujarme hacia la izquierda, hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que ya estábamos en la cafetería y había estado caminando en linea recta.

Haciendole caso a Bella empecé a moverme hacía la izquierda en la mesa donde se encontraban los chicos. Todos nos estaban saludando con una mano y se encontraban los mismos chicos que en el desayuno.

Bella le sonreía a Alice y viseversa. Descarte que a ellas les gustaba el mismo chico y que podrían haberse peleado. Me quedaba la opción del profesor. Aunque esa era muy poco probable.

Con una cara alegre llegué a la mesa con Bella y únicamente quité el brazo de su cintura para poder arrimarle la silla haciendole una seña para que se sentase. Ella me sonrió como yo a ella y se sento.

Arrimé nuevamente la silla hacia adelante y luego me senté delicadamente en el puesto quee se encontraba a su lado derecho, pues al izquierdo se encontraba... este chico... ¿Mike?... creo que si, y no me gustaba mucho como miraba a Bella. La miraba como si se la estuviera imaginando... desnuda....¡Más imbecil!.

Al de unos minutos recordé que este era el último receso del día y que teníamos que almorzar. Con rapidez me paré de la silla al ver que no había cola para agarrar la comida y le hice una seña a todos (que se encontraban mirándome con duda) de que iba a buscar la comida. Bella intentó pararse de su asiento pero le hice una seña de que yo lo buscaba su plato.

LLegue a donde se encontraban los platos y agarre dos de estos, dos vasos y dos bandejas. Pase por donde estaban las diferentes comidas y agarré un poco de pasta con salsa para mi y para Bella.

Fui a la mesa y Bella se enconmtraba hablando entretenidamente con este chico Mike, y este lo único que hacía era mirarle los pechos. Quería partirle la cara a ese huevon.

Pero no pude puesto que cuando llegue a la mesa, Bella volteo para verme y este levanto la vista hacia Jessica rápidamente. Ella tambien lo miro e intercambiaron una sonrisa.

Vi a Bella y ella me sonrió tanto que yo tambien tuve que hacer un esfuerzo por sonreir y dejar de lanzar pequeños gruñidos de odio hacia Mike. Es que lo odiaba tanto, Dios.

Me senté a su lado y comimos mientras hablabamos con nuestros amigos y familiares. Al parecer a Alice le había ido muy bien en su primer día de clases. Acababa de tener una clase con Jasper. Historia.

Se la habían pasado ganial. Ya que Jasper sabía tanto de historia, que podría darle clases particulares a Alice; obviamente, Alice encantada, le hacía caso a él y no al profesor. Aunque ella confiaba que Jasper le podría enseñar luego.

De ves en cuando me reía con la historia de Emmett. Según él, había tenido un problema con su profesora a la primera hora de clases. Pues, _sin darse cuenta_ se había quedando mirando su_ escandaloso _cuerpo y ella lo noto al minuto y lo abofeteó al frente de todos sus compañeros, tan duro que resonó y le volteo la cara. Y obviamente no lo dejaron pasar a clases.

Rose, aunque al parecer le gustaba Emmett, en vez de abofetearlo igual que la profesora, casi se tira al piso de la risa, pues todos estaban riendose, y ella estaba apoyandose en una silla para no caer al piso.

Yo, de tan solo imaginarme la imagen, ya me reía por lo que tuve que taparme la boca cuando nos contó la historia. Pues hubiera estado riendo tanto en esos momentos como Rose en el momento.

El timbre sonó y me tocaba Medicina. _Perfecto _pensé, yo adoro la medicina. Bella al contrario, le tocaba deportes, una materia que no hacíamos ni muertos en nuestra academia anterior; y a Bella no le gustaba mucho que digamos...

Bella Pov:

_Deportes_ pensé inmediatamente en cuanto el timbre sonó. Todos nos poaramos de la mesa rápidamente;: Angela, Mike y yo nos fuimos a la clase de deportes juntos después de que Edward me diera un pequeño pero largo beso en la frente. Tendría que prepararme demasiado para la práctica de deportes. ¿Cual era el uniforme?.

-Angela- le pregunté discretamente mientras Mike hablaba con un amigo suyo. Ella volteo -¿como son los uniformes de deporte que nos mandan aqui?- le pregunté con cara de espantó, ella soltó una risita.

-Bueno, son unos mini, mini, minishorts- dijo ella mientras exageraba cada ves más la palabra mini. Me estremecí. Ella soltó otra risita -en verdad no son tan cortos, son por la rodilla. Pero es que valia la pena ver tu cara- dijo soltando otra risita -una camisa con tira blancas y zapatos de goma normales y corrientes.

Le dediqué una sonrisa mientras entrabamos al gimnasio junto con todo el bululu de gente. Mike me agarró del brazo para que no nos alejaramos de él. Entramos y como todos estaban sentados en el piso en forma de círculo, yo también me senté.

La clase paso larga y aburrida, no hubo nada interesante que hacer. Lo único que hicimos fue calentar y pasarnos el balón en parejas (por lo cual la mía fue Angela) y solo tuve el incumbeniente de que lancé mal el balón y le pegué a un compañero en la cabeza.

Tampoco había rastro de Jacob. Suerte. había tratado no pensar en eso durante la práctica pero me fue imposible no mirar hacia el campo para verificar que este no se encontraba ahí.

Salimos de la práctica de deportes y para mi mala suerte ahí se encontraba Jacob. Tratando de no mostrarme mucho, salí detras de Angela, pegada a su espalda mientras veía de reojo a Jacob buscando a alguien.

Bajé la mirada y suspiré profundamente. No me había visto. Suerte. Pero cuando subí la mirada, Jacob estaba en frente de Angela, pidiendole un permiso; ella muy _amablemente_ se quitó, dejándome ver.

Jacob me agarró por ambos hombros y me pegó contra una pared la espalda mientras él se ponía al frente mío. Yo pegué un pequeño grito que él tapó con su dedo índice. Yo empecé a chillar alterada, pero esta ves me tapo la boca con toda su mano.

-Sh. Calla nena...- me dijo sonando muy sensual. Pero yo ya estaba aturdida y no me hizo efecto. Y...¿como me había dicho?. De un momento a otro Jacob se echo hacia adelante tratando de besarme, pero se lo impedí moviendo mi pierna hacia arriba y mi rodilla pegó contra su parte íntima. Él, justo como debía ser, se retorcio hacia atras del dolor y aproveché para salir corriendo.

Me fui hacia la cafetería (lugar donde debía encontrarse Alice) lo más rápido posible. Al llegar había varios grupos de personas ahí. Pero yo solo me fije en el que estaba Alice.

De un momento a otro llegue a la mesa. Al parecer tenía los ojos llorosos o algo, por que cuando llegué todos se me quedaron mirando. Yo agarré a Alice de la muñeca y salí corriendo de ahí lo más rápido posibole hacia el baño.

Al llegar al lugar, Alice me miró con un a cara asustada. Yo la mire de la misma forma, mientras turbulenciaba. Cuando ya no podía más, me tiré a sus brazos y empecé a llorar unos minutos; tratando de desahogarme.

Cuando logré tranquilizarme, le conté a Alice todo lo que había sucedido. Ella me miro con la boca abierta y luego me abrazo. Yo le correspondí el abrazo y cuando nos separamos nos miramos fijamente.

-Tranquila Bella, todo va a salir bien. No te preocupes- me dijo mostrandome una sonrisa de lado y luego miro su reloj -todavía falta media hora para la práctica de las gimnastas- me dijo mostrandome ahora una sonrisa encantadora, yo le devolvi la sonrisa -¿quieres ir a tomar algo?- me preguntó soprendiendome.

No estaba de ánimos para hacer algo divertido, pero quería complacer a la pequeña duende. Le asentí con la cabeza e inmediatamente me jaló a fuera del baño.

Salimos de ahí y nos fuimos a una tienda que se llamaba Miga´s. Compramos las mejores merengadas de oreo que había probado en mi vida. Taníen sirop de chocolate, oreo, helado de mantecado y chocolate, espumita y el spray blanco que no me acuerdo como se llamaba.

Al de un rato, nos paramos de las mesitas y empezamos a caminar hasta llegar al jardín de la academia. Las dos nos sentamos en los mismos árboles que esta mañana y también reinó ese horible silencio.

Alice miró su reloj después de 3.864 segundos; si los había estado contando. Y me hizo una seña para que nos fueramos a la práctica de porristas, pues ya era hora.

Las dos llegamos a los baños y en una cesta decia _para las porristas_ Alice y yo nos miramos y reimos al compás. Luego agarramos los trajes y nos empezamos a cambiar...

Edward Pov:

Cuando salí de mi clase de medicina, fui la más rápido que pude al salón de deportes para buscar a Bella, pero cuando llegué me encontré con la sorpresa de que solo estaban Mike y Angela hablándo alegremente. Me dirigi a donde Angela, pues no queía ni ver a ese tipo. Era tan imbecil. Gruñí nuevamente hacia él en muestra de enfado.

-Hola Angela- le dije lo más dulce que pude y ella volteó a verme. Me dirigio una sonrisa -¿has visto a Bella?- ella me miro con una chispa de preocupación y me pregunté si ella sabría donde estaba.

-Bella...- dijoponiendo su mano en su barbilla. Luego hizo como el profesor Terry esta mañana en ademán de haber descubierto algo -Se fue con un amigo después de la practica de deportes.

Al decir eso, todos mis ánimos calleron al suelo. ¿Con que chico estaría Bella? ¿Acaso era él amigo de Bella o Angela lo veía desde ese punto de vista?. Estaba confuso.

Le dirigí una sonrisa en muestra de agradecimiento y vi de reojo que Mike me miraba con cara de asco. _Si a mi me ve asi, ojala nunca se vea en un espejo_ pensé para mi.

-¿Nos vamos con los chicos a la cafetería?- pregunté lo más amable que pude a Angela, pero Mike entendio que también era con él, asi que los dos asintieron. Rápidamente nos encaminamos hacia la cafetería.

LLegamos y nos sentamos a hablar animadamente. Al de un rato, Bella llegó a las puertas de la cafetería con los ojos llorosos. Se veía tan mal, yo quería hacerla feliz con todas mis fuerzas y nunca dejarla llorar.

Quería pararme, ayudarla y abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas, pero no podía moverme, así que solo me quedé contemplándola como todos los demás en la mesa.

Repentinamente llego al lado de ALice , la agarró de la muñeca y la sacó junto con ella de aquel ahora espacioso lugar. Todos nos las quedamos mirando hasta que pasarono por la puerta y luego nos vimos los unos a los otros.

-¿Que le ha pasado a Bella?- preguntó Jasper de repente. Todos voltearon a verlo a él.

-No tengo la menor idea amigo mío- dijo Emmett, ahora todos lo miraban a él.

-¿A quien le importa Bella... Osea?- preguntó tratando de sonar cifrina Jessica, la verdad esa chica no me caía nada bien. Oí que Mike le gruía y ya había entendido la razón por la que ella odiaba a Bella. A ella le gustaba Mike. Todos la voltearon a ver furiosos y desconcertados, yo también lo hice...

-Callate Jessica- le gruñó Mike a ella, haciendo que todas las miradas se dirigieran hacia él esta ves.

De un momento a otro, Jessica estaba saliendo corriendo de la cafetería mientras lagrimas silenciosas caían de sus ojos. Me quedé pasmádo mirandola al igual que los otros.

-¡Joder Mike!- dijo Tyler, que casi nunca hablaba sorprendiendome. Lo miraba furioso -hiciste que llorara- dijo este haciendo que Mike se mordiera el labio inferior. Tyler salió corriendo detras de Jessica.

-Ya vengo chicos- nos avisó Mike, mientras este salía detras de Tyler rápidamente. Todos nos miramos. Los que quedábamos eran, mis primos, Emmett y Angela.

-Ang, vamos a cambiarnos para la práctica- dijo Rose, haciendo que Angela la mirara con una cara de dudas. Rose la miró con una sonrisa en el rostro y Jasper, Emmett y yo mirábamos a esta última.

-Pero Rose, todavía faltan como 45 minutos- dijo Angela haciendo que Rose soltara una risita y Angela la mirara con más confución aún. Rose dejo de reir y la miró con una sonrisa.

-Si, pero si vamos a cambiarnos antes, tenemos más tiempo para arreglarnos y podemos inscribirnos tempreno , quedando entre las cinco primeras en participar- dijo mi prima haciendo que Angela le sonriera; las dos se pararon de sus puestos y después de darnos un ádiós se dirigieron a la puerta.

Pero Rose no había terminado de despedirse, pues, antes de que pasara por la puerta se volteo y le lanzó un beso profundo a Emmett, los dos (Jasper y yo) miramos primero a Rose y luego a Emmett. Luego todos reímos en la mesa.

-Mejor vamos a cambiarnos, la práctica comienza en 5 minutos- dijop Jasper mirando su reloj cuando nos habíamos terminado de reir. Todos nos paramos rápidamente de las mesas, pero antes de empezar a andar, Emmett nos detuvo.

-Vamos a hacer una carrera. El primero que llegue al baño, gana- dijo Emmett mientras turnaba la mirada de mi a Jasdper y viceversa. Jasper y yo soltamos una risita antes de asentir.

-En sus marcas- dijo Emmett, pero en ves de seguir él lo siguió mi primo.

-Listos- dijo este, pero esta ves fui yo el que siguió.

-Fuera- dije mientras los tres salíamos volados hacia el baño. Tardamos un par de minutos en llegar al baño en esa velocidad. Y como no era de esperarse, el primero en llegar, fue Jasper.

-Muy buena carrera Jasper- dijo Emmett mientras chocaba las palmas con Jasper, este estaba que no cabia de alegria y entuciasmo. Él volteó a verme con una sonrisa y yo se la devolví.

Nos cambiamos rápidamente y salimos volados hacia las canchas de futboll. Las canchas de esta academia eran exesiva mente grandes, cuando llegamos, me quedé boquiabierta.

Segun el reloj de Jasper, íbamos retrasados, pero al paracer su reloj estaba adelantado por que cuando llegamos, vimos el enorme reloj que ahí se encontraba y decía que todavía faltaban 10 minutos para que comenzara la práctica.

Emmett y yo le lanzamos una mirada foribunda a Jasper. Este nos mirói con una cara de diculpas y nos sonrió a duras penas. Emmett y yo soltamos una carcajada y Jasper nos siguió.

Sin darnos cuenta los minutos pasaron y nosotros contábamos chistes. Hasta que llegó alguien...

* * *

Chicosss y chicasss!!! sorry no he podido subir las `practicas de futboll y lña de porristas. Pero les puse el cap largo... no les voy a subir caps hasta dentro de 11 días, por que me voy a Colorado de viaje por la semana santa y vuelvo el miercoles en la tarde.

Sorryyyyy en verdad!!! graciass por todos los reviewss que me dejaron de un día a otro, y si, comprendo ; es más falcil leer que escribir... pero pliss hagan el intentoo!!

En el proximo capitulo si son las practicas y va a pasar algo burdaaa de malo... pero a mi me encanta el capp... espero que a ustedes tambien les guste.

Dejenme reviews de este capp pliss... diganme si les gusto o no... quieren que ponga en una escena a Jacob besando a Bella y llega Edward y que si que mata a Jacob... eso seria interesante!!!!... en verdad yo odio a Jacob...

Besoosss!!!se les quieree!!

Dejen reviewss...!!hasta pronto. Nos leemos.

AnitaCullen96


	13. Deportes

**Amor a través del tiempo**

Deportes:

Edward Pov:

El chico era catire, más bajo que yo por supuesto y era flaco. La verdad era horrible. Esperaba que no fuera con él con el que Bella estuviera. El tipo tenia una cara comica.

Se acercó a nosotros con el traje del equipo de futboll y nos dio una sonrisa de superioridad. Le gruñi. Jasper volteó a verme y me lanzo una mirada para que me calmara. Me calme y volvi a mirar al chico.

-Hola James. ¿Como andas compadere?- dijo Emmett. ¿¡El lo conocía!?¿¡Y le decia compadre!?. Mire a Emmett con los ojos abiertos como platos el subió sus hombros y luegos los bajo diciendome -¿Que?- que`ría lanzarmele encimna, pero me resistí y volvi a mirar a James. Él ya estaba parado frente a nosotros.

-Hola Emmett- pregunto con una voz...¿asquerosa? a demás de que olía horriblemente mal a simple distancia, su voz era horiipilante -¿Te vas a meter en _mi_ equipo de futboll?- dijo mientras yo hacia algunos cálculos... ¿¡Él era el capitán de mi proximamente equipo de futboll!?Esto no podia ser sierto. Tenia que quitarle el puesto a este chico.

-Si- dijo Emmett con voz divertida mientras acentía. Y como si hubiera recordado algo dijo -¡Ah! estos son Edward y Jasper, unos de mis mejores amigos- dijo haciendo que Jasper y yo los miráramos furibundos.

-¡Hola chicos!- dijo James sorprendiéndenos -¿Quieren hacer la prueba para entrar cuando lleguen todos los chicos o ya?- preguntó James yo le lanzé una mirada co n el seño fruncido anmtes de hablar.

-Cuando lleguen todos- dije tratando de sonar igual de superior que él -Me gusta saber la opinión de los demás- le mentí. Solo quería saber su opinión, para ver si era capitán.

Al de un rato llegaron los demás chicos. Pude reconocer a 4 de los 18. Un chico llamado Ben, otro era Mike, otro era Tyler y otro Demetri. Chicos muy simpáticos.

-Hola chicos- les dije a los cuatro. Ellos me miraron y me dieron un saludo con la mano. Yo les sonreí, y ellos, muy amablemente me devolvieron la sonrisa.

-Buenos, chicos- dijo James mientras Jasper ponia cara de fastidio -Estos son Edward- dijo mientras me señalaba -,Jasper- dijoseñalando a mi primo -y Emmett, supongo que algunos los conocen- dijo James mientras algunos asentían -Ellos harán la prueba para entrar al equipo el día de hoy. Recuerden, pueden elegir su posición en juego- luego volteo hacia su equipo totalmente -Jacob- llamó. Un chico de piel oscura, ojos negros y cabello del mismo color se dirigió junto a él.

-¿Que posición quieres ocupara Emmett?- le preguntó Jacob.

-Portero, por favor- dijo haciendo un puchero. Me reí. Que gracioso era. Jacob asintió y los dos fueron ccaminando hasta la portería con una pelota en la manos. Nosotros los seguimos.

-Bueno, prepárate Emmett, soy bueno chutando- le dijo Jacob con un tono de superioridad y de burlón; quería lanzareme encima suyo y clavarle un cuchillo, este chico no me daba buena espina.

-Me puedo defender solo Jacob, tranquilo, si pones fuerza la vas a mal gastar- le dijo Emmett mientras Jasper yt yo tratábamos de contener nuestras risas. James no aguantó tampoco y empezó a reir bajo.

Jacob chutó, y pude ver que lo hizo con toda la fuerza de lo que era capaz. Pero Emmett detuvo la pelota como si le hubieran lanzado un pequeño peluche. Jacob se quedó con la boca abierta y Emmett le lanzo una mirada presumida. Cuando Jacob se dio cuenta que su boca estaba abierta la cerró y le mostró una pequeña sonrisa a duras penas a Emmett.

-¡Por todas las letras del abecedario, Emmett!- dijo James con emoción mientras caminaba hacia él dando salticos. Cuando llegó le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda -nuestro portero del año pasado no podía parar ningún chute de Jacob- le dijo con emoción. Emmett le sonrió contento -¡Definitivamente eres el nuevo portero!- le grito James. Emmett se lanzó al piso a dar vueltas de la alegría mientras le lanzaba abrazos y gritos a James.

Jasper y yo obviamente estabamos cuajados de la risa por lo sucedido y por la cara de Jacob. Y los demás del equipo murmuraban como unas viejas cotorras.

Después de un rato de felicitaciones a Emmett todos ya estábamos calmados y reunidos otra ves. James dirigió la vista hacia mi y hacia Jasper al igual que Jacob. Me emocioné.

-¿Ahora, quien viene primero de ustedes chicos?- nos preguntó James con una sonrisa.

-¡Yo!- empecé a gritar mientras daba salticos. James soltó una risita -Quiero ser jugador- le dije excitado y el me sonrio ampliamente. Aunque laa verdad era horrible.

Él y yo fuimos hacia la cancha con todos los chicos siguiéndonos atras, nos paramos él uno frente al otro en la mitad de la cancha con una pelota en el medio de los dos.

-¿Estás listo Edward?- me preguntó James atrevido.

-Gracias por preguntar, pero tranquilo, soy todo un fiero- le dije mientras las dos soltásbamos una risita -1...

-2...

-3...- dije yo mientras movia simplemente mi zapato para agarrar la pelota haciendo unas maniobras para que él no me la quitara. Él obviamente trató de quitarmela; lo logró. Pues, me puse sueve, siempre hay que ir de grande a mayor.

Lo perseguí hasta que lo alcancé y lo barrí, él no sabía a donde había ido la pelota y mientras el buscaba la pelota yo me pare y la busqué. Él me vio y corrio detras de mi.

Trató de barrirme, pero fui más rápido y chute la pelota con el borde interior izquierdo mientras salía detrás de esta. Él me miró extrañado, se paro y salió detrás de mi nuevamente.

Trató de quitármela, yo le hice un caño y varias esquivadas para que él no la agarrara. Yo la golpee con mi borde exterior derecho y sali corriendo hacia ella mientras James me perseguía. Luego me canse del jueguito y salí corriendo rápido hacia la portería. No estaba cansado. Así que agarré toda mi fuerza y chuté contra la portería, metiendo un asombroso gool.

Una sonrisa de superioridad se extendió por mi rostro mientras miraba a James. Él me dio una sonrisa y se notó que fue a duras penas, pues escuché que cuando se volteó soltó un bufido.

Cuando voltee hacia mis compañeros todos estaban chismeando al igual que con Emmett; solo que algunos miraban con mala cara a James, creo que iba a conceguir ser el capitan. ¡Si!.

Jasper y Emmett me estaban levantando el pulgar en señal de que había echo una buena partida y me sonreian tanto como yo a ellos. Estaba demasiado feliz.

Luego fue el turno de Jasper, que lo hizo casi tan bien como yo -según Emmett- cuando llegó a nuestro lado le di unas palmaditas en la espalda; él me mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sabia que podías hacerlo primo- le dije, haciendo que su sornisa se extendiera.

Pasamos por los camerinos de todos los chicos y nos presentamos con todos. Muy simpáticos. Me pidieron que me quedara un momento al final de la práctica.

-Aja, ¿que pasa chicos?- les dije cuando ya había terminado la practica.

-¿Por que no eres nuestros capitán?- me preguntó Laurent -Eres genial en futboll, nos encantaría que fueras nuestro capitán- me dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-No gracias, no me interesa- mentí. ¡Claro que quería!, solo que también quería hacerlos sufrir un poco y que me suplicaran para que fuera su capitán. Me reí en mi fuero interior.

-Bueno, no importa compadre. Nos vemos mañana- me dijo Laurent mientras nos dábamos la espalda y nos úniamos cada uno con su grupo -el suyo era James y Jacob-. Me uní a mis amigos y caminamos hacia la práctica de las porristas con nuestros uniformes puestos y todo. Ya se nos estába haciendo tarde para ver a las chicas...

La verdad estaba tan excitado por ver a Bella que ni me di cuenta de la hora que era cuando estábamos llegando. Cuando me di cuenta, me paré para ver el reloj gigante de la escuela. Eranlas 4:30. No era tanm tarde.

Me devolvi al lado de mis amigos y juntos caminamos hasta la entrada de el gimnasio, pero cuando llegamos a sus puertas y las abrimos; no nos gustó lo que veíamos...

Bella Pov:

¡Dios, Alice y Rose habían entrado al equipo! Lo mejor es que como ellas eran tan perfectas, las pusieron en primeras filas -reí nerviosa internamente- Ahora, faltaba yo.

¿Lo lograría? No me concidero muy buena en gimnasta y mucho menos porrista. Pero esto lo hago por Edward. Él me pidió que lo hiciera. Entonces lo intentaría.

Pero, ¿y si fallaba? ¿Que pasaría?. Esperaba que no fuera así.

Cuando menos me di cuenta, mi turno había llegado; en una mesa estaban las 3 directoras de las porristas; las cuales se presentaron al principio de la práctica.

Tanya, Kate e Irina. Tres chicas muy sexys, cuerpo perfecto, dinero perfecto, familia perfecta, fama perfecta. Lo que yo decearía que Edward tuviera en su futuro...

Me puse al frente de ellas -en el medio de la cancha- mientras les dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa. Luego aspiré y suspiré varias veces y ellas pusieron la música cuando me concideraron lista -lo cual yo no concideraba-. Entonces empecé a moverme mal. No sabía llevar el ritmo de esa música.

Justo entonces empezó todo un desastre melodramático; intenté dar una vuelta en el piso y me fui de lado dandome con la rodilla en la cabeza. Como reacción me agarré el pie. Pero, no se como terminé haciendo mal otra vuelta y me pegué tan duro en la cabeza, que el sonido retumbó en la habitación. Luego, intenté pararme, pero me pegué contra la punta de algo.. supongo una mesa; y cai otra ves al piso de culo fuertemente. Y cuando me paré, estaba tan mareada que no podía ver.

Pero, eso no era lo peor; lo peor fue que todos se estaban riendo de mi ecepto Angela, Jessica, Rose y Alice y que Jasper, Emmett y Edward acababan de pasar por la puerta en cuanto comenzo mi acto.

Para esos momentos ya habían empezado a derramarse lágrimas por mis ojos. No podía retenerlas por más que quería.

Había cometido un accidente demasiado trájico y torpe ahorita, enfrente de casi todas las chicas que me acompañaban en mis clases y mis mejores amigos. Era el peor día de mi vida.

-Sáquela de aqui, por favor- dijo Tanya mientras se reía y pude ver de reojo que Edward estaba tan herido como yo y quería matar a Tanya con la vista.

Antes de que cualquiera se me acercara, salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude de ahí. Pero cuando estaba pasando por la puerta, una mano me jaló de regreso fuertemente.

Era Edward. Aunque lo quería y el me miraba con ganas de querer matarse a si mismo; me safé de él y corrí hacia mi habitación lo más rápido que pude. No me importaba ir a pie.

Ya no sentía el tiempo pasando al rededor de mi. No me importaban las miradas raras o asesinas que me dedicaba la gente. No me importaba la academia.

Solo me importaba mi reputación y mis amigos. Y esta primera se había destrozado, puesto a que seguro el día de mañana mi caida iba a ser el chisme de la academia.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación, sentí que me moría. Tenia la mano temblorosa mientras sacaba de mi bolsillo la tarjera de la habitación; por lo cual tuve que hacer varios intentos para abrirla.

Al entrar, me dirigí a la cocina y como no tenía ganas de cocinar y tenía un hambre horrible, agarre lo primero que encontré. Cotufas. Igual a Peliculas.

Despues de unos minutos que se calentaron las cotufas decidi cambiar un mueble de puesto, poniendolo en todo el frente de la televisión y elegí una pelicula. Mi película favorita.

Orgullo y prejuisio. Mientras la veía no paraba de comer cotufas nerviosamente y lloraba como una boba. Al rato, sentí que me quedaba dormida.

Hasta que escuché la puerta de la habitación abrirse y casi quería matarme cuando vi quien era la persona que estaba buscándome...

* * *

Chicasss!!!GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIASSSS!!! Las amoo!! gracias por todos los reviews tan bellos.

Perdon por no subir antes. Es que no había terminado el capp... Jajajajaj. Espèro que les haya gustado. En verdad es triste, pero eso le pasa a cualquiera....y tenia que pasarle algo malo a alguien...

En el proximo capp veran quien fue la persona que llego al cuarto. Saben, en verdad, mientras escribia la parte del fraude de Bella estaba llorando como una boba. Yo lloro por todo.

y...¿como reaccionaran los amigos de Bella y Bella ante esta situacion? ¿y Tanya, Kate e Irina? ¿los chicos de la academia? Ya veremos.

Los quiero. Espero sus reviewss!!

Besosss!! se les quiere!!

AnitaCullen96


	14. ¿Jacob?

**Amor a través del tiempo**

¿Jacob?:

Edward Pov:

En cuanto llegamos, una pequeña corriente electrica me paso por la espalda al verla, verla a ella haciendo la audición. Todo había sido mi culpa por obligarla a hacer esto.

Me había quedado en un trauma cuando la vi tirada en el piso; se me había partido el corazon. Pero eso no fue nada comparado con lo que paso después; vi como se paró y enormes gotas de lágrimas le caían por las mejillas. Todos se estaban riendo.

Ahi, quería agarrar lo primero que tuviera en mi mano y matarme. Todo era culpa mia. ¿Y que hacia yo?, me quedaba ahi parado sin palabras de aliento que darle como un perfecto idiota.

Luego, vino hacia donde yo estaba, pero solo para pasar por la puerta; yo sin esperar, la agarré fuertemente del brazo para que no siguiera avansando, ella se detuvo gracias a mi fuerza y me miró con esos hermosos ojos marrones.

Trató de safarse en un momento que yo estaba perdido en sus ojos y lo logró. Abrió las puertas, y salió corriendo mientras yo me quedaba en trauma nuevamente...

Alice Pov:

No podía creer que justamente esto le tenía que pasar a ella. ¿Por que no lo vi venir?. Se supone que yo soy la síquica... ¿No?. Y, me agarró de sorpresa, pues, no creí que pudiera pasar algo como eso.

Y aunque Rose y yo pudiéramos entrar al equipo, si ella no entraba, yo tampoco. Y supongo que Rose me seguiría en ello. Y se que Bella querrá que entre en el equipo aunque ella no lo haga; pero no voy a caer esta ves.

Pero, eso no era lo peor del caso. Si no, que Rose y yo nos quedamos traumadas casi sin respirar en nuestro sitio. Paralizada, pude ver como lágrimas se derramaban de sus ojos al terminar.

-Sáquela de aquí- dijo Tanya en esos momentos en los que empezaba a Recriminarme a mi misma. Toda esa furia la puse en la mirada que Tanya y yo nos dedicamos unos instantes.

Inmediatamente dirigí mi mirada hacia Bella, pero luego casi se me partió el corazón al verla salir corriendo del gimnasio de esa manera. Luego pude visualizar como Edward la agarraba y sus vistas se juntaron.

Hermosos se veían juntos, pero que lástima que mis amigos son tan bobos que no notan que se aman. Siempre lo he sabido y he tenido varios presentimientos; pero de todas ellas, Bella y Edward terminaban juntos.

Me sacó de mis pensamientos la reacción de Bella. En el que momento que notó que Edward se había puesto más débil con su agarre decidió soltarse salir corriendo lo más rápido que pudo de ahí mientras lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Pude ver como Edward, Emmett y Jasper se quedaban en su sitio tan traumadas como nosotras. Su reacción me pudo haber dado risa. Pero este no era el momento para reírnos, por lo cual me las tragué.

Rose y yo nos miramos la una a la otra con confusión, miedo, dolor y odio. Nos asentimos con la cabeza como si supieramos lo que estaba pensando la otra. Luego alejamos la mirada para mirar a las del grupo porrista. Hasta que hablé.

-Lo siento chicas, pero Bella es como mi hermana- dije enfadada hacia Kate la cual tenía casi los pelos de punta por la envidia, y claro que por odio en sobre manera. Le devolví más odio. Y luego habló Rose mirando a Irina.

-Y también es como mi hermana- dijo mi amiga con la misma furia que yo y sentí que los chicos no nos quitaban la vista de encima. Y casi se sobresaltan con nuestro dilema hacia Bella. Pero nosotras solo decíamos la verdad.

-Y no vamos a estar con ustedes si Bella no está en el paquete- dijimos Rose y yo de una forma muy sincronizada. Pero seguíamos consumidas por el odio... Ellas intentaron de devolvernos la mirada, pero se les hizo inútil

-No me digan- rió Irina que era con Rose como Kate conmigo -ahora, son las mascotas de su amiga- agregó haciendo que Rose y yo casi nos lanzaramos sobre ella y le arrancáramos cada pedazo de su piel. Pero me controlé.

-¿Así como tú eres la mascota de Tanya?- dije con odio y confianza conmigo misma. Sabiéndome la mejor -Nadie querida- dije con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras me burlaba. Ella me miro con más odio aún pero eso solo me hizo reír más.

-¿Una mascota?- preguntó Rose sacándome de mis pensamientos -¡Wow! ¿En cerio?- dijo con sarcasmo en su voz -Yo creía que era un animal salvaje- dijo entre risas mientras yo aumentaba la mía. Y pude ver de reojo que los chicos también se estaban riendo.

-Bueno, pueden volver cuando les plazca- dijo Tanya haciendo que Rose y yo paráramos de reír y todos la miraran a ella -Son bienvenidas- dijo haciendo que Irina y Kate le lanzaran una mirada de odio; pero yo solo pensé en una cosa.

_Jala bolas_. Tanya era una Jala bolas de mierda, pero, ¿que se hacía?. Rose y yo nos miramos unos momentos antes de que yo hablara.

-Gracias, nos vemos mañana Tanya, animales- dije mientras me daba la vuelta con Rose y una sonrisa alegre en mi rostro; mientras, las dos nos reíamos. Sentía las miradas de odio de Kate e Irina en mi espalda, pero no me importó.

Nada me importó en cuanto vi a Jasper, era como que nos fundíamos en nuestra propia burbuja; era lo más bonito del mundo. Lo quería, pero no lo amaba. Sentía algo punzante en mi corazón, pero no era todavía lo suficientemente fuerte para llamarse amor.

-Hola Al- me dijo mi querido Jasper mientras se acercaba y depositaba un beso en mis labios, y aunque fue solo un pequeño beso, seguí sintiendo esa chispa en los labios y el poco de mariposas en mi estómago cuando lo hacia -¿Como ha ido tu día?- me preguntó dulce mientras me acariciaba la mejilla y me sonreía con esa sonrisa que me maravillada. Me quedé mirándola embobada durante un rato y cuando escuche su risita recordé que tenía que responder.

-Mmm...- dije pensativa mientras ponía mi mano en su mejilla e iba acercando mis labios a los suyos, el hizo ademán de esperar -Creo que ahora estoy mucho mejor que antes- le dije de forma seductora. Y una vez que nuestros labios se encuentran nuevamente una mano pasa entre la cara de Jass y la mía.

Cuando me doy cuenta, es mi cariñoso -notase el sarcasmo- hermano. Sin darme cuenta, habíamos caminado hasta afuera del gimnasio y Rose y Emmett estaban con caras de desesperación. Cuando no aguanté más pregunté.

-¿Que pasó?- dije a sabiendas de que no era la pregunta más concreta que debí haber echo. Ellos me devolvieron una mirada sin emoción alguna y yo los imité hasta que a mi hermano se le ocurrió responder mi pregunta.

-Edward se fue- dijo y ahí fue cuando no sentí su presencia y yo giré mi cabeza de lado a lado y de atrás hacia adelante buscándolo pero no encontré rastro de él. Miré a Emmett extrañado y el me miro de igual manera hasta que comprendió mi mirada -Fue tras de Bella.

-Ah- dije con ademán de ya entender todo. Pues, así era -dejémoslos solos; seguro deben hablar de algo importante- dije y luego reflexioné sobre el accidente de Bella y añadí -nosotros la veremos luego. Tranquilo hermano- dije a sabiendas de que él estaba alterado mientras Rose rodeaba su cintura y Jasper la mía.

-Tú primero enana- dijo él mientras entonaba la palabra enana; sabía que no me gustaba ese apodo. Se estaba riendo, y cuando menos pareció darse cuenta, me solté del agarre de Jasper y trate de saltarle encima, pero el vio mi movimiento y corrió velozmente; por lo que lo empecé a perseguir por toda la academia mientras Rose y Jass reían.

Edward Pov:

En el momento en que las chicas comenzaban a discutir, salí corriendo del gimnasio, y por lo que sospeché pudo haber ido para su habitación; de la cual tenía una llave gracias a Alice. Que me había dado una para que cuando quisiera entrara.

Cuando llegué a su puerta, respiré profundo varias veces y después abrí la puerta lentamente. Pude escuchar el sonoro televisor en la sala. Por lo cual supuse que Bella estaría ahí viendo una película con cotufas. Lo hacia siempre que estaba alterada.

Cuando la vi tuve ganas de reírme; tenía una cara de terror y tenía la parte debajo de los ojos morados del sueño. Las cotufas que le quedaban se le habían caído encima supongo que por la sorpresa al ver que alguien llegaba a su habitación.

-¿Que haces aquí?- me preguntó una ves que noto que me quedé mirándola embobado. La mire a los ojos y le di la mejor sonrisa que pude sabiendo que igual esa alegría no llegaría a mis ojos. Ella lo notó por que me devolvió una cara de pena y tenía los ojos nuevamente llorosos.

-Quería verte- dije como si fuera algo obvio pero con voz triste.

Se le aguaron más los ojos y cuando supe que iba a empezar a llorar me arrodillé al frente de ella y la abracé mientras ella sollozaba sin lágrimas- todavía -encima de mi hombro y yo la sostenía muy fuerte. Pudieron haber pasado horas, días, años y a mi no me hubiera importado.

Lo único que quería era un tiempo así con ella... _no pienses en eso Edward, sabes que ella no te quiere, te lo dijo_ pensé triste pero sin dejar de abrazarla. Cuando me di cuenta lágrimas y corrían por sus encantadoras mejillas.

Me alejé de ella, pero solo para mirarla a los ojos, ella me devolvió la mirada de una forma triste. Acaricie su mejilla mientras le quitaba una lágrima de la misma y ella me sonreía de lado cariñosamente, le devolví mi sonrisa de lado.

Agarré algunos de sus mechones y se los puse detrás de la oreja. Pretendí que quitaría mi mano y me gritaría que no debía pasarme de la raya. Pero, sorprendiéndome como siempre me sonrió aun más. Y en este caso fui yo el que paró de tocarle el rostro y cambiar el tema.

-Bueno, ¿por que no me cuentas sobre lo que me prometiste esta tarde?- dije recordando que en la tarde me había prometido contarme acerca de lo que le pasaba. Ella me hizo una mueca de fastidioy luego se reprimió.

-Esta bien...- dijo como no sabiendo por donde comenzar; le di una sonrisa para que siguiera hablando y ella respiro profundo antes de hablar -Antes, en la academia, Alice y yo nunca te dijimos nada sobre un chico llamado Jacob...

-¿Jacob?- pregunté; pues pensé que ese pudo haber sido el chico de esta tarde en la práctica de futboll. Ella me miró extrañada y luego pensativa -¿como es Jacob?- le dije tratando de ayudarla, ella me sonrió.

-Es moreno, pelo negro y ojos marrones oscuros; bastante alto y flaco. ¿Acaso lo conoces?- me preguntó extrañada mientras yo trataba de recordar todos los detalles de el Jacob que yo conocí. _Idénticos_ pensé.

-Si, lo conocí hoy en la práctica de futboll- le dije y a ella se le paso una extraña mueca por el rostro; decidí cambiar el tema nuevamente -¿Paso algo malo con él?- pregunté dubitativo. Ella puso una mueca de dolor nuevamente y temí que se pusiera a llorar nuevamente, pero se recompuso y habló.

-Bueno, Alice y yo en la academia siempre teníamos problemas o nos deprimíamos por una razón que nunca supiste- dijo mientras yo me sorprendía pero le asentía para que siguiera hablando -, esa razón era Jacob...

* * *

Chicasss!!!!! me devolvieron ayer mi laptoppp!!!!pues, todo este tiempo estuve escribiendo en la laptop de mi papá. Y ayer apenas fue que me la devolvieron..!!

Graciasss por losss reviewsss!!!! las amooo!!! Jajajajajajajajjaaj

Se que el capp no trae mucha información y tampoco es muy largo pero bueno... En el prox capp Bella ya le cuenta a Edward que paso con Jacob y todo eso.. Y para que no sean taaaaaaaaaantos capps he decidido que a partir del capp 17 voy a hacer dos capps por un día o algo asi.... dependee!!

Y sorry por no subir antes!!! es que estoy taaaaaaaaaaaann ocupadaa!!! se los juro. Los Viernes, sabado y domingo tengo practicas del baile para el cole de 10 a 5; los lunes y miercoles natación; y martes y jueves tennis... les juro que estoy muertaaa!!!!Jajajajajajajajjaj. Y... mas las tareas y el cole.. esta dificil. NO tengo un dia libre!!!

Bueno, espero sus reviewss!

Un beso enormee!!

AnitaCulen96


	15. Pasado

**``Amor a través del tiempo´´**

Pasado:

Edward Pov:

¿Que tendría que ver él en esto? ¿Por que Bella se deprimía cada ves que pronunciaba su nombre? ¿Cuales habían sido esos problemas entre Bella y Alice? ¿Jacob les había hecho daño? ¿Me habían ocultado demasiado?. No lo sabía.

Y todas esas preguntas que pasaban por mi mente en ese momento me iban perturbando por cada segundo que pasábamos Bella y yo en silencio. Un profundo y un poco doloroso silencio. Bella no sabía como proseguir; la alenté con una sonrisa olvidando mi estrés...

Bella Pov:

Mientras hablaba con Edward tenía pequeños Flashbacks sobre esos viejos tiempo en esa ahora antigua Academia de música.

Edward me animaba con una sonrisa cada ves que me quedaba trabada en mis propias palabras, era alentadora. Seguí hablandole sin importar a donde dirigía mi vista, y sin importarme las muecas que hiciese. Lo más extraño fue el repentino cambio de tema por parte de Edward para que le contara sobre lo ocurrido. Me había maldecido mentalmente por olvidarme del trato hecho con Edward y por que él si se hubiese recordado.

-Yo estaba enamorada de Jacob en la academia de música- dije cuando vi que en sus ojos aparecía una chispa de tristeza -Me la pasaba mucho tiempo con él en las clases y todo, era muy divertido pasar tiempo con él- dije y vi que aquel brillo en sus ojos se iba extendiendo -un día me pidió que lo acompañara al jardín, en una parte poco conocida- vi como en sus ojos seguía extendiéndose esa chispa -; allí me pidió que fuera su novia...

-¿Y que le dijiste?- me interrumpió Edward alterado. Reí antes de responderle, la cara que ponía era de foto.

-Obvio que si- dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y vi que la chispa en sus ojos llegó a extenderse casi por todo este, me sentí mal pero seguí -, bueno, pero me pidió que nos viéramos a escondidas y que no le contára a nadie sobre nuestra relación; esa fue la razón por la que no te conté a ti ni a Alice- me miró extrañado y luego frunció el ceño. Yo me trabe en mis palabras y él me volvió a alentar con una sonrisa.

-Estuvimos unos meses juntos viéndonos a escondidas, pero después de eso casi nunca se veía conmigo e inventaba cualquier excusa- le dije mientras fruncía el ceño al igual que Edward-. Un día en la academia me dijo que tenía que irse para hacer una diligencia a mitad del receso. Yo ya me había artado de sus desapariciones, así que lo perseguí sin importarme a donde iba. Cuando llegué a ver estaba yendo hacia el jardín donde nos hicimos novios- dije al tiempo que los dos fruncimos el ceño otra ves -, y la sorpresa que me llevé...- dije trabándome nuevamente en mis palabras -fue que allí ya le esperaba alguien...- dije mientras sentía que la voz se me volvía a trabar.

-¿Quien?- me preguntó Edward con entuciasmo y pude notar tristeza en su vos.

-Alice...- dije con vos ronca y sin fuerza mientras empezaba a jadear fuertemente y mi respiración se empezaba a poner pesada cuando sentí que mi mente viajaba al pasado al mismo tiempo que le hablaba a Edward...

FlashBack:

Estaba parada, pero al mismo tiempo muy preocupada viendo el hermoso jardín trasero que Jacob y yo habíamos descubierto. ¿Porque había ido para allá?.

Mientras pensaba un montón de cosas, me escabullí entre un par de matas sin hacer ruido y pude ver a...

¿Alice?, ¿porque joder ella estaba ahí sentada mirando hacia la nada con una sonrisa en su rostro?. Parecía que esperara a alguien, así que me quedé ahí esperando.

Un minuto después ella se paró con la sonrisa extendiéndose aún más por sus labios y extendió los brazos como si alguien la fuese a abrazar y camino un poco hacia adelante; yo me metí un poco más entre las matas para ver mejor.

Y lo que vi en el segundo siguiente, casi hizo que me desmayara.

Jacob había llegado con un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas y venía con la misma sonrisa que Alice y en la misma posición. Después se encontraron y no solo sus cuerpos se unieron en un abrazo,si no que también se unieron sus labios en un beso.

Mi novio recorría sus manos por la espalda de mi amiga y esta revolcaba sus manos en sus cabellos negros y largos mientras yo jadeaba; lo bueno era que ellos no me escuchaban ya que estaban a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Sentí amargura, odio, dolor, temor, impresión, tristeza... el chico que quería me había mentido... pero solo era capaz de formular una pregunta que llevaban a mil más. ¿Porque Alice y Jacob estaban besandose, siendo ella mi mejor amiga y el mi novio?...

Cuando sentí que ya no podía aguantar más el ver sus besos y caricias, salí de entre las matas haciendo un escandaloso ruido con estas. Ellos no habían dejado de besarse así que me decidí a acercarme a ellos mientras sentía que lagrimas estaban apunto de caerme por las mejillas del dolor y del odio.

-¿¡Que está pasando aquí?!- grité desesperada mientras ellos dejaban de besarse, Alice me miró entre sorprendida y dudosa. Jacob me miraba con temor.

-Bella...- dijo Alice con el mismo sentimiento que reflejaba su rostro.

-Bella, puedo explicarte mi amor...- dijo Jacob mientras se acercaba a mi para abrazarme, yo me alejé de él con el ceño fruncido y vi por encima de su hombro que Alice alcanzaba la furia y dolor. Sus mejillas se pusieron de un rojo intenso, así como imagino que están las mías en ese momento.

-¡No me vuelvas a llamar así!- le grite enfurecida cuando el volvió a acercarse hacia mi para abrazarme lo empuje -¡No me toques! ¡no me hables! ¡no me mires!- le dije mientras el ponía una cara triste. Y yo le gruñí.

Y aunque sabía que yo lo seguía queriendo, le metí la cachetada más dura que pude haber dado en mi vida. Pude ver como su rostro se desformaba un poco y se doblaba completamente su cuello hacia su derecha. Cuando volteó a verme tenía toda la mandíbula hinchada y sentía como ya caían gotas por mis ojos.

-No puedo creer que halla confiado en ti tato tiempo, que te halla entregado mi corazón y ahora...- no pude terminar la frase en ese instante por que se me trabaron las palabras de tan solo recordar a Alice y a él besándose -¡te estabas besando con mi mejor amiga!- chillé mientras más lágrimas comenzaban a caer por mis mejillas; él me miró con terror mientras que Alice también le gruñia entendiendo la situación.

-¿Que estás hablando Bella?...- me dijo como si estuviera loca, eso me irritó -estás entendiendo mal las cosas mi amor...- dijo con cariño mientras se me acercaba otra ves y allí estallé y le metí otra cachetada igual de dura.

De un segundo a otro, Alice estaba al lado mío. Yo sabía que ella no sabía nada, al igual que yo; así que no me molesté en preguntarle a ella lo mismo que a Jacob ni formarle un rollo dramático; confiaba en ella.

Cuando Jacob volteó la cara para hablarme y vio a Alice, una mueca de terror cruzó su rostro, el cual ya estaba más morado que antes por la nueva cachetada. Antes de que pudiera empezar a hablar, Alice le metió una cachetada igual de dura que las que yo le di, pero creí que ella siendo tan chiquita pudiera obtener esa fuerza.

Las lágrimas ya habían cesado, pero ahora la que tenía lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas era Alice. Seguro y había sufrido tanto o más que yo; seguro pensaba que ella era la culpable de herir mis sentimientos, y no era así; ella me había ayudado a abrir los ojos y a darme cuenta quien es el verdadero Jacob.

Jacob no pudo aguantar el dolor en su cara esta vez y calló al suelo débil y derrotado. Alice y yo nos quedamos ahí observándolo y fue cuando nos dimos cuenta que había empezado a lllover fuertemente. Pero nos quedamos ahí.

-No puedo creer como nos pudiste haber echo esto Jacob- dijo Alice con voz fría cuando ya había dejado de llorar y pasados unos minutos de constante silencio. Jacob no intentó responder a Alice. Nos quedamos ahí esperando su respuesta.

Pero no nos la dio...

Fin FlashBack:

-Al final las dos nos fuimos de ese lugar llevando uno de los peores recuerdos de nuestra infancia...- terminé de decir dificilmente, después de haber recordado todo eso mi corazón se aplastó sin concentimiento alguno.

Parecía que mi boca hubiese hablado por si sola, pues yo estaba metida completamente en mis recuerdos. Y sin darme cuenta, Edward ya estaba abrazándome, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que sentí algo cálido rozar mi mejilla.

Luego de un rato, Edward me liberó de su abrazo y me miró dulcemente. Depositó un beso en mi mejilla al mismo tiempo que yo sentía una pequeña descarga eléctrica recorrerla. Pensé que solo había sido mi imaginación.

-Tranquila Bella...-dijo mientras ponía un mechón suelto de mi cabello detrás de la oreja -Sabes que yo siempre estaré a tú lado siempre que quieras...- dijo mientras depositaba otro beso en mi mejilla y nuevamente paso esa corriente eléctrica, será otra ves mi imaginación.

Le asentí y lo volví a abrazar dulcemente. Me encantaba poder contarle todo a Edward. En ese abrazo sentí que le transmitía cariño y esperanza. Al rato nos volvimos a separar y pude ver en sus ojos una gran cantidad de emociones.

Tristeza, odio, dolor, ternura y alegría... ¡Wow! que hermosos se veían esas dos esmeraldas verdes con las que me miraba en estos momentos... Sin darme cuenta me había quedado embobada viendo sus ojos. Hasta que apareció esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba en sus labios.

-Bueno...- dije no estando muy segura de lo que iba a decir -Jacob, como ya sabes está en nuestra academia y además está en la clase de Literatura que Alice y yo compartimos. Por lo cual...- iba a terminar pero él me interrumpió.

-Quieres que yo cuide tú espalda- dijo él como si pudiera leer mi mente. Le devolví una débil sonrisa, pero él en vez de eso me regaló MI sonrisa -no te preocupes, haré lo que esté a mi alcance- me dijo mientras me quitaba orto mechón de la cara y lo ponía detrás de mi oreja.

Nos quedamos mirándonos en silencio durante unos segundos y se me ocurrió mirar por la ventana... y me llevé la sorpresa de que ya estaba bastante oscuro. Edward dirigió su vista hacia donde yo estaba mirando y al parecer se llevó la misma sorpresa que yo al darse cuenta que ya estaba oscuro.

-Creo que debería irme- dijo Edward mientras miraba su reloj y desaparecía la sonrisa de mis labios -ya son casi las nueve- dijo mientras me miraba nuevamente con rostro asustado; segfuro igual al que yo debía tener.

¿¡Las nueve?! ¿Como joder el tiempo pasaba tan rápido?. Bueno, yo había sentido como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido hablando con él. Y no quería que se fuese aún, así que iba a inventar una excusa para que se quedase.

-No te vayas todavía, debes estar exsausto...- dije cariñosa mientras lo jalaba del brazo para que se quedase conmigo. Se me ocurrió algo -¿Porque no te quedas a cenar?... seguro y estás muerto del hambre...- le dije cariñosa nuevamente.

-¡Ah!, no se Bella, creo que ya debería irme. Es un poco tarde...- dijo dudoso mientras yo le empezaba a poner mi cara de perrito que siempre lo convencía. Suspiró -Esta bien, esta bien...- dijo y después dudo de algo - pero con la condición de que yo cocine- me dijo desafiado.

-Me niego Edward- le dije decidida, pero después empecé a dudar cuando me mostró esa hermosa sonrisa -esta bien... pero cocinamos los dos- le dije desafiándolo igualmente. El rió por lo bajo y me ayudo a levantarme después de él.

Nos dirigimos a la cocina, y decidimos que mientras yo sacaba los huevos el iba quemando los panes; luego el hacia huevo frito mientras yo hacia huevo revuelto y servíamos platos para Rose, Alice, Jasper, Emmett y nosotros.

Decidimos hacerles una llamada corta. Para informales que todo estaba bien conmigo y que ya les habíamos preparado la cena. Busqué mi celular y cuando lo encontré empecé a marcar el número de mi amiga.

-¿Halo?- dijo alguien con voz cantarina del otro lado de la línea.

-Hola Alice, ¿como andan?- le dije alegre.

-¡Bella!- dijo Alice chillando.

-Tranquila, ya estoy bien, estoy con Edward. ¿Donde están ustedes?- pregunté tratando de calmarla.

-¿Desde cuando estás con Edward?- dijo cambiándome el tema.

-Desde hace rato. ¿Donde están?- le pregunte con voz un poco enojada.

-Estamos viendo en donde cenamos- dijo mi amiga con tranquilidad.

-No cenen- casi grité por el teléfono y pude oír como Edward soltaba una risita.

-¿Por?- preguntó mi amiga como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Por que Edward y yo les hemos preparado una pequeña cena a todos en nuestra habitación...- dije como si fuera obvio y escuche como les gritaba a los chicos que se devolvieran a los autos para ir a su apartamento. Me reí.

-Dale Bells, ya vamos para allá- dijo mi amiga con ademán de felicidad.

-Dale, nos vemos- le dije cuando escuché a Emmett preguntándole a Rose por que se devolvían. Me reí otra ves.

-Chao, manda saludos a Edward- dijo mi amiga fastidiandome, la ignoré.

-Chao chicos- dije medio gritando cuando cerré el teléfono.

Edward y yo soltamos una risita después de que trancamos el teléfono y seguimos sirviendo todo para comer. Y fue cuando me di cuenta que yo seguía teniendo la misma ropa. Edward seguia preparando la mesa, pero levantó su vista hacia mi en cuanto yo me paré. Noté que él tampoco se había cambiado de ropa.

-Mmm...- solo pude decir eso mientras buscaba palabras para hablarle -¿Te importaría que me fuera a bañar unos minutos?- dije cuando pensé que era de mala educación no ofrecerle que él se bañara -¿Tu te quieres bañar también o prefieres bañarte cuando vallas a tu apartamento?- le dije mientras sentía que las mejillas se me coloraban intensamente.

-No tengo ropa...- me respondió unos segundos después de pensarlo.

-Tranquilo, seguro y Alice tiene ropa para ti- le dije con una risita -tú sabes como es ella...

-Pero ella no está aquí...- trató de darme una excusa.

-Pero yo si. Así, que te vas para su baño a bañarte y cambiarte- dije con voz mandona en cuanto me acorde de la cena -en cuanto terminemos de ordenar esto- dije mirando a la mesa con fastidio mientras él reía.

-A sus órdenes Sr. Swan- me respondió él como militar mientras subía su mano derecha hasta su frente. Yo me reí.

Al final terminamos de ordenar las cosas para cenar y los chicos no habían llegado así que Edward y yo nos fuimos a bañar. Me despojé de todas mis prendas al tiempo que prendía la ducha tibia. Guarde mis ropas en la cesta de ropa sucia y me metí en la tina.

Me bañe rápidamente mojando mi cabello (me lo tenía que lavar ya que había sudado mucho el día de hoy) y mi cuerpo. En cuanto terminé me dirigí hacia mi armario y buscar algo así como _ropa de casa. _La encontré rápidamente.

Me puse una camisa de _Walmart_. Es de color rojo chillón y a Piolín (es un pajarito amarillo que sale en un programa de caricaturas en _Cartoon Network) _en el medio. Y unos chores hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla del mismo color que Piolín. Andaba descalza.

Seguí escuchando el ruido de la ducha de Alice, así que fuí a su recamara y busque en todas las gabetas hasta que encontré una con camisas, medias, boxers ,pantalones y shorts para hombres. Y abajo donde los zapatos, también habían unos cuantos para hombres.

Saqué para Edward una camisa blanca con mangas hasta la mitad de los músculos de los brazos (no se como se llaman esos músculos). Con unos shorts negros que seguro iban a contrastar con su piel y unas medias del mismo color. Y obviamente yo no estaba para elegir boxers, así que agarré cualquiera.

Cuando escuché que el sonido del agua callendo se había acabado salí corriendo hasta el baño de mi amiga. Por suerte Edward todavía no había salido del baño...

-Edward, aquí tienes ropa, tienes máximo 10 minutos para estar listo- le dije medio gritado mientras le tocaba la puerta. La puerta se abrió dejando solo un breve espacio por el cual podría pasarle sus prendas de vestir.

-Gracias- me dijo dulce mientras le pasaba las prendas y el cerraba la puerta.

La verdad, no podía creer que este haya sido un solo día, pasaron tantas cosas hoy. ¡Ya ni siquiera las puedo poner en orden!. Y después de lo que pasó esta mañana con Edward... no puedo creer que él me siga hablando después de lo que le hice...

Me senté en mi cama después de haber sacado mi laptop y ponerla en mis muslos. La abrí y busqué una red a la cual pudiera conectarme. Conseguí una red que al parecer era de la academia llamada _T.A. _En unos instantes ya tenía internet.

Me metí en mi _Facebook_ y vi cuantas solicitudes había tenido en las últimas dos semanas. Luego me metí en _Fanfiction_ y me puse a leer una historia que tenía ya días leyedome de_ Twilight_. Cuando me cansé de leer me metí en mi _Mesenger._

Estuve hablando por este durante unos dos minutos ya que Edward llegó a mi habitación diciéndome que había terminado de cambiarse. Y justo cuando iba a salir de la habitación recibí un mensaje del _Mesenger_ y le pedí a Edward que me esperara afuera.

Conversación:

Ari Brice dice:

_¡Hola Bella! ¿Como te va en tu nueva academia? ¿Que hay de tu vida? ¿Como están Alice y Edward? ¡Mandale saludos a todos por allá porfavor!._

Bella dice:

_¡Hola Ari! Cuanto tiempo sin verte... ¿no amiga? Tranquila, todos están bien y les mandaré tus saludos a todos..._

Ari Brice dice:

_¡Que alegría poder hablar contigo otra ves!_

Bella dice:

_Si... mira, ¿como te va con tu chico? Jajajajaja_

Ari Brice dice:

_¿Dieguito?_

Bella dice:

_¡Si! ¿sigues con él?_

Ari Brice dice:

_No, es un idiota... terminé con él hace una semana._

Bella dice:

_Jajajaja. ¿Por que dices que es un idiota?_

Ari Brice dice:

_Es que... ¡Ah! es demasiado morboso y nunca pasa tiempo conmigo además de en las clases. Me pone los pelos de punta... _

Bella dice:

_Jajajajajajaja. Esta bien pues... _

Bella dice:

_Mira, me tengo que ir, Edward me espera afuera de mi habitación..._

Ari Brice dice:

_¿Edward? Jajajajajaja. Siempre había sospechado que había algo entre ustedes dos..._

Bella dice:

_¡Ari! ya te he dicho como 500000 mil veces que no estoy enamorada de Edward... _

Ari Brice dice:

_¡Puras patrañas Bella, puras patrañas! no te va a servir mentirme a mi..._

Bella dice:

_Bueno, me voy, ya lo he hecho esperar bastante..._

Ari Brice dice:

_Si eres aburrida Bella. Bueno, hablamos luego. Un beso... ¡No se te olviden los saludos!_

Bella dice:

_Tranquila... no se me van a olvidar. Un beso, saludos también por allá. Adiós._

Fin Conversación.

Cerré mi laptop y la puse en mi escritorio mientras me paraba de mi cama.

Ari había sido mi mejor amiga después de Alice. Ella y yo también nos contábamos de todo. Ella había estado enamorada de un chico con el cual terminó haciendose novia hace dos meses. Ella siempre había creido que Edward y yo haciamos un buen par, mientras yo se lo negaba todo el tiempo.

Tenía el pelo negro hasta los hombros y era bastante delgada. Era más chiquita que yo, pero no tanto como Alice. Tenía ojos marrones; unos labios y pestañas pequeñas. Piel intermedia al igual que la mía y era tan delicada como Alice.

La extrañaba, pero podía aguantar el no verla durante un tiempo...

Salí de la habitación y Edward estaba parado frente a mi con la ropa que le había escojido. Los dos nos observamos lentamente de abajo hacia arriba y pude notar que se veía muy guapo con esa ropa encima. Los shorts le resaltaban con ese color negro, había acertado.

-Gracias por la ropa- me dijo unos minutos después.

-Tienes que agradecerle a Alice por ella- dije con una sonrisa traviesa en mi rostro -parece que escojí bien, te ves guapísimo- dije mientras me sonrojaba.

-Tú también te ves bien con esa ropa- dijo con una risita.

Cuando iba a hablar el sonido de la puerta tocándose nos interrumpió. Los dos salimos casi corriendo hasta la puerta para abrirla, por lo cual terminé tropezándome una ves. Detrás de ella se encontraban nuestros amigos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hola chicos- dijo Alice mientras se nos lanzaba a mi y a Edward en un abrazo. Cuando nos soltó, todos los demás también nos dieron un abrazo.

Todos nos sentamos en la mesa a comer la cena mientras hablábamos puras estupideces. Aunque Emmett había echo que me sonrojara en algunas partes de la conversación y Alice contando cosas de cuando éramos más chiquitas también me hizo sonrojar un par de veces. Gracias a Dios nadie había tocado el tema de la práctica de porristas.

-Edward- dijo Alice mientras lo miraba interrogante -¿De donde has sacado esa ropa?- dijo entre divertida, dubitativa y enfadada.

-Perdón Alice, yo la agarré de tu armario para que tuviera algo con que vestirse después de bañarse- le dije un poco apenada y aterrada mientras veía que Edward (el cual estaba sentado en frente mío) se ruborizaba. Emmett soltó una carcajada.

-No importa Bells- dijo Alice con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras Emmett seguía riéndose.

Los minutos se hicieron presentes en el reloj y terminamos de comer. Ya era hora de que los chicos se fueran a su apartamento.

-Chao chicas- dijo Emmett mientras nos daba un abrazo de oso a las tres al mismo tiempo. Luego se separó de nosotras y le dió un pequeño beso en los labios a Rose. Esta al parecer quedó embobada con el beso ya que no pudo moverse hasta despues de unos segundos. Emmett había soltado una risita mientras salía del apartamento.

Luego fue lo mismo con Jasper, solo que este nos abrazo por separado y le dio un beso a Alice. Pero no fue un beso corto. Tardaron unos cuantos segundos en este. Luego los dos soltaron una risita y Jasper salió por la puerta.

Con Edward fue lo mismo que Jasper, solo que este me había dado a mi el último abrazo y con más fuerza y cariño que a mis amigas. Mientras me susurró en el oído un _Gracias_ y me daba un beso en la mejilla. Luego salió por la puerta hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

Esa noche todas nos fuimos a dormir cuando ellos se fueron. Y ya que tenía ropa de casa, no me había molestado en cambiarme de ropa para dormir como lo hicieron Alice y Rose después de darse un baño. Me puse a leer _Una dulce llama_ hasta quedarme dormida.

Esa noche soñé con...

* * *

Chicass!!! espero que les haya gustado el cappp!!! no pueden quejarsee. Fue largoooo!!!

No lo subi antes no porque no tuviera tiempo, si no porque ustedes no me han dado mis 5 reviews...

En este cappp está la historia de Bella y Alice y también sale una vieja amiga de Bella y un poco de su información....

Decidi que no me importa cuantos reviews me den, con tal de tener uno por capp. Y con tal de terminar mi historia pronto.... Es que es taaaaan larga que si espero por 5 reviews por capp terminaría la historia en casi un año...Jajajajajajajajaj y quiero comenzar otras historias asi que...

Bueno un besoo... Muchas mordidass!!

Reviewss plis!!

AnitaCullen96


	16. Plan

**Nota: A mi no me pertenece Twilight ni sus personajes, esto es de Stephanie Mayer; yo solo estoy haciendo una pequeña historia con sus personajes...**

**"Amor a través del tiempo"**

Plan:

Bella Pov:

Con Jacob, y el sueño no fue nada agradable... si es que a eso se le podia llamar sueño y no pesadilla...

Mi sueño empezó estando yo asomada por la ventana de mi habitación; todo era tan tranquilo. De repente, escuche la madera del piso rugir, informándome que alguien se acercaba hacia mi. Voltee y pude ver al chico que me había traicionado y engañado; pero al que sabía que seguía queriendo...

Se acerco a mi casi tan rápido como un borrón y con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro se pegó a mi completamente y junto sus labios con los míos en un feróz beso.

Tenía mis manos fuertemente puestas en su pecho, tratando de apartarlo de mi, pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte para eso. Después de como un minuto; empezó a acaricierme todo el cuerpo...

Agarró mi culo con sus manos fuertemente y yo gemí de dolor contra su boca, de lo duro que lo hizo. De repente separó sus labios de los míos, y cuando pensé que toda la tortura había terminado, me empujó y mágicamente caí sobre una cama suave y acolchonada. Se tiró encima mío y me volvió a besar...

Siguió con sus caricias, mientras, yo seguía intentando separarlo de mi... pero seguía siendo inutil. Luego.. empezó a acariciar especificamente mis pechos, y yo gemí más fuerte.

En un rápido movimiento, me rajó la camisa y la tiró al piso, dejándome en la parte de arriba, solo con un pequeño sostén rosado. Luego, encima del sostén empezó a lamer mis pechos al mismo tiempo que los acariciaba. Y me quedaban pocas fuerzas para seguir empujándolo, y gran parte de esa fuerza se gastaba en fuertes gemidos.

Luego, sin dejaar de lamer mis pechos, emnpezó a desabrochar mi sostén y yo empecé a patalearlocon todas las fuerzas que me quedaban. Al final, me lo desabrochó y lo tiró al piso junto a la camisa.

Empezó a lamer mis pechos mientras yo gritaba sin control.. Después de un rato empezó a bajar sus manos hasta mi cintura y empezó a quitarme el cinturón que tenía puesto y luego a desabotonar los botones de mis pantalones... los boto0nes eran dificiles de quitar y yo empeze a mover mis caderas para que se le hiciese mas dificil todavia el quitármelos.

Despues de un rato, todavia sin quitarme los pantalones, pense que se iba a olvidar de estos y no hacer nada mas... Pero para mi mala suerte rajó mi pantalón y me lo quito de encima.

Al final tambien termino rajando mi última prenda y yo ya estaba llorando de los nervios de lo que podia hacerme.. Entonces bajo su cara a mi entrepierna y empezo a lamer sin control mientras yo gemia y clavaba mis uñas en su cabeza tratando de apartarlo.

Luego introdujo un par de dedos en mi entrepierna y empezo a meter y sacarlos con fuerza mientras yo gemia de dolor. Luego, poco a poco, fue introduciendo los otros tres dedos.

Luego se arto y el se quito su ropa muentras lamia y lamia mi entrepierna y yo seguia gimiendo. Termino de quitarse la ropa, pero antes de quitarse sus boxers rozó nuestros sexos.

Luego, no pude evitar gritar cuando se introdujo dentro de mi y empezo a moverse rápidamente.

-¡Para porfavor!- le grite mientras el seguia pujando.

-Jamas hermosa, eres tan deliciosa como siempre soñe- dijo mientras lamia mis pechos y seguia pujando.

-¡Para Jacob, PARA!- le grite nuevamente mientras nuevas lagrimas corrian por mis mejillas y el se introducia mas dentro de mi, violándome y dañando mi virginidad.

No respondio pero me lanzó una maliciosa mirada antes de morder uno de mis pezones y pujar más adentro... Entonces en la única persona que pude pensar fue en...

-¡Edward!- grite desesperada mientras Jacob casi llegaba a terminar de volarme.

-¡Edward!- grite aun más fuerte y Jacob empezo a pujar mas fuerte dentro de mi.

-¡EDWARD!- grite con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban mientras sentia que Jacob ya habia llegado al final de la violación. Y mientras la lágrima mas cruel, se derramaba por mi mejilla.

De repente me desperté en mi habitación, en la academia. Y al lado mio se encontraban Rose y Alice con caras de pánico y horror... Me di cuenta que estaba respirçendo bastante rápido y fuerte.

-Bella... ¿estás bien?- me preguntó Alice pasando una de sus manos por mi frente.. Su mano estaba terriblemente fría y cuando la puso en mi frente parpadee rápidamente y ella quitó la mano -¡Bella! ¡Estas que ardes!- dijo Alice con la misma cara de horror y pánico. De repente volteó a ver a Rose, la cual tenía la boca abierta en una perfecta O.

-Bella, estabas sudando como un a animal, luego empezaste a llorar y a moverte freneticamente. Alice y yo escuchamos unos ruidos en nuestras habitaciones y vinimos a ver como estabas... Y luego empezaste a llamar a Edward como loca. Unos segundos despues te despertaste...- dijo mi amiga con dolor.

Yo automaticamente llevé mi mano a la cara y tenia lagrimas secas en mis mejillas y estaba toda sudada, con el pelo pegado a la frente y sentí mis ojos llorosos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo Alice por segunda ves.

-Eso creo- le respondi con una vos raspada.

-Si quieres no vas hoy a clases, le decimos a los profesores que te enfermaste- dijo Rose con cariño mientras pasaba sus manos por mi pelo y me dedico una sonrisa la cual no pude evitar devolverle.

-Tranquila Rose, si voy a ir...- dije mientras les dedicaba una ancha sonrisa a ambas.

-Vamos a cambiarnos entonces- dijo Alice con alegria, devolviendonos el ánimo a todas -Bella, anoche vi que no habías arreglado tu ropa y te saque un conjunto... ¿ok?.

-Claro Al, ¡gracias!- dije mientras me paraba de mi cama y ellas se iban parando del suelo. Se fueron a su habitación y yo me fui al baño.

Me dije que tenía que olvidarme de ese sueño, y me propuse como una nueva meta, no recordarlo en todo el día y me bañé lo más rápido que pude (me lave el cabello y el cuerpo), me enrollé la tualla, me fui a mi habitación y me cambie con el conjunto que me sacó Alice, el cual era muy sexy, y creo que no era mío.

Era una camisa Rojo intenso de tiras pequeñas que me llegaba justa y que cuando levantaba los brazos, el ombligo casi se veía; una minifalda negra con un poco de rojo en los bordes que hacia que mis blancas piernas relucieran y unos tacones negros de unos 2 centímentros de completar, un cintillo de color negro y unos sarcillos de corazones rojos...

Me puse un poco de polvo en las mejillas y en los ojos, y un brillo labial que hacian que mis labios se vieran más provocativos. Me puse en pelo de forma salvaje con un toque de agua y quedé espectacular.

Salí de mi habitación y las chicas ya estaban en la cocina preparando un desayuno con un poco de comida que no tenía idea de donde la habían sacado. Olía a huevo y a pan.

-Alice y yo ayer compramos esto antes de venir al apartamento- dijo Rose contestándo mi pregunta antes de que yo la hiciera en vos alta. Alice volteó a veme y me dedico una cálida sonrisa.

-Ya está casi listo el desayuno Bella- dijo Alice sin preocupaciones -todavia faltan como 45 minutos para que comiencen las clases- me dijo tambien antes de que pudiera voltear a ver el reloj.

Roselie traia puestos unos shorts amarillos; una camisa blanca simple de mangas hasta un poco mas arriba del codo en U, y con una mariposa de colores alegres en el centro de esta y unas zapatillas rosadas (uno de los muchos colores de la mariposa) muy lindas. Tenía el cabello alborotado como siempre y tenía un poco de maquillaje al igual que yo.

Alice traia puesto un blueyean azul oscuro; una camisa negra igual a la mia, pero con la palabra "Angel" escrita en blanco´por donde se encontraban sus pechos y unas zapatillas blancas. Tenia el pelo liso y delicado como siempre y hoy el maquillaje casi no se le notaba... Traía en su muñeca izquierda una pulsera negra de pepitas.

-¡La comida está lista!- gritó Alice sacandome de mi burbuja... me senté en la mesa y las tres nos pusimos a comer apuradas y sin dirigirnos la palabra.

Al rato el celular de Alice sonó y ella (obviamente) agarró el teléfono.

-¿Alo?- preguntó y se escucho a alguien hablando del otro lado de la línea.

-Ah.. me encantaría Jazz, pero estoy comiendo con las chicas... Hoy nosotras nos iremos en uno de nuestros vehículos- dijo y sin pensarlo las tres gritamos "el mío al mismo tiempo" y empezamos a reir -bueno, cada una usara el suyo- dijo Alice al telefono mientras seguía riendose. Se escuchó la misma vos al otro lado de la linea.

-Dale, un beso.. Te quiero ¡chao!- dijo dulcemente antes de cortar la llamada.

Al rato terminamos de comer y cada una se montó en su estencioso vehículo... Alice en su porshe amarillo, Rose en su BMW rojo y yo en mi lujoso y perfecto convcertible azul cielo descapotable.

LLegamos al estacionamiento en casi un tiempo record. Yo me había concentrado solamente en el viento que golpeaba mi cara y en el camino; no en el tiempo.

Nos bajamos de nuestros carros y allí llegó a mi mente todos los sucesos del día anterior. Y lo más apenante, la práctica de porristas... ¿Cuanto me humillarían el día de hoy?.

-Hola- dijo una hermosa vos masculina, muy conocida a mis espaldas; sacándome de mi burbuja. Voltee para verle la cara, y allí estaba mi mejor amigo con una sonrisa de principe en su rostro.

-Hola Edward- le dije con amabilidad, devolviéndole la sonrisa -¿como amaneciste hoy?.

-Bien... Jasper me dijo que hoy vendrían más tarde porque estaban comiendo en su apartamento... Así que... ¿Que cocinaste tú?- me preguntó burlón y le agradecí internamente por no haberme preguntado como amanecí yo.

-¿Yo? Nada gracias a Dios... está mañana tenía mucha flojera de cocinar y Alice cocinó un poco de huevo con pan. Y extrañamente le quedó delisioso- le dije como pensando.

-¿Encerio?- dijo entre risas -Bueno, eso será lo único que sabe cocinar- dijo y los dos nos empezamos a reir frenéticamente. El timbre sonó a mitad de nuestras risas y tuvimos que empezar a caminar.

-Hey- le dije para llamar su atención y me miró intensamente con sus ojos color verde esmeralda... -¿Crees que hoy me humillen?- le dije preocupada y el tornó su rostro serio.

-No ce, posiblemente- me dijo y al parecer mi cara fue de terror porque paso su brazo por mi hombro -tranquila, yo estaré a tu lado proteguiéndote de lo que ellos digan- me dijo con ternura y casi me pongo a llorar de lo cuchi que era mi mejor amigo.

-Gracias- le dije antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Te ves muy linda hoy- me susurró sensualmente al oido y se me erizo un poco la piel. No pude responderle y el soltó una risita que me hubiera ouesto furiosa si hubiese sido alguien como Emmett el que lo hubiese hecho.

Despues tuve que soltarme de su agarre para entrar a clases de matemática. Me despedí de lejos de él y le pique el ojo, el hizo lo mismo y se fue a sentar con Tanya.

Me senté con Erick y hable toda la clase animádamente con él. Y le pregunté si sabia lo que había pasado ayer conmigo en el gimnasio y me dijo que si; pero que eso no importa porque los accidentes siempre ocurren. Y me dijo que posiblemente no me arruinara la reputación tanto como yo creía... era un buen amigo...

Edward Pov:

-Hola Eddy- me dijo Tanya con una coqueta sonrisa cuando me senté al lado suyo... y ahora, ¿de donde había sacado el nobre Eddy?. Que nombre tan horrible...

-¿Por que me llamas Eddy, si soy Edward?- le susurro.

-Eddy es la abreviación de Edward tontito- me dice con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

-Pero no me gusta que me llames así, así que no lo sigas haciendo por favor- le dije lo más amable que pude.

-¿Por que andas con Swan?- mepreguntó, cambiándome el tema totalmente.

-Porque es mi amiga de toda la vida, la quiero mucho y no me importa lo que las demás personas digan de ella- le dije con tono serio, y dispuesto a gritarle si me decia algo malo sobre Bella.

-Pero si ella es tan... tosca, tarada y... ¡fea!- dijo con tono desesperado y habló de Bella, como si ella fuera un moco. Tuve ganas de pegarle, pero me resisti por el simple hecho de que es una niña.

-Para ti. Pero para mi, es la chica más linda del mundo, la más inteligente y la única que ocupará mi corazón- le dije serio y con sinceridad -Y aunque a veces sea torpe, así me gusta. Porque se que a veces puedo ser su "principe azul"...

-Y... ¿porque la prefieres a ella en ves de a mi?, si yo soy la chica mas bella de la academia, la mas sexy y la más popular...- dijo con orgullo y frialdad en su rostro.

-Porque ella es única y especial y no es de plástico como tú- le dije tranquilamente mientras sus labios formaban una perfecta O. Se calló y paso el resto de la clase en silencio gracias a Dios. Y yo no le busqué conversación.

Tanya Pov:

¡No puedo creer que el papi de Edward Cullen me haya dicho que soy de plastico y que Swan es más hermosa que yo! Ah... no sabe las ganas que tengo de matarla...

Tengo que conversar con las chicas urgente. Sin que nadie me viera, saque mi BB (BlackBerry) y le envie un mensaje colectivo a las demás... Al minuto recibi un mensaje de ambas que decia "Ok, hablamos en el receso".

Para mi suerte, la campana sonó a los 10 minutos y tan hermosa y coqueta como siempre salí del aula de clases. En la puerta me esperaban Kate e Irina. Me dirigí hacia ellas rápidamente, pero sin perder el estilo.

-¿Que pasa q es tan urgente Nyna?- me dijo Kate con rostro de burla.

-Pasa, que Edward Cullen...- dije pero Irina me interrumpió.

-¿El chico nuevo?- dijo con un poco de asco.

-Si y es un papi.- dije decidida -Bueno, me dijo que Swan...- dije pero Irina me cortó otra ves.

-¿Swan? ¿La chica que hizo el ridículo ayer?- dijo entre risas.

-Si, y ya deja de interrumpirme Irina.- le dije un poco molesta. Se calló -dijo que ella era más hermosa que nosotras...- le dije con tono serio, como si Cullen estuviese loco.

-¿¡Que dijo que!?- dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo con rostro de asombro y formando una graciosa O con sus labios.

-Aja- les dije mientras rodaba un poco los ojos y ponia cara de que fuera a llorar..

-Tenemos que hacer algo al respecto- dijo Irina, haciendo por fin algo útil.

-A mi me cae bien, aunque sea torpe- dijo Kate cortando el entusiasmo de Irina y el mio. Y haciendo que ahora fuera nuestro turno de formar una perfecta O con nuestros labios.

-¿Que a ti que?- pregunté como si no hubiese entendido lo que dijo.

-Me cae bien... ¿Algún problema?- preguntó con desinteres.

-¡Claro que si!- dijo Irina como si fuera obvio.

-Bueno, van a tener que calárcelo- dijo Kate seria.

-Bueno, entonces, seremos nosotras dos solas Nyna- dijo Irina volteándose hacia mi con una sopnrisa malevola en el rostro. Le devolví la misma sonrisa, pero sabía que la mia era mas sexy que la suya.

-A joderle la vida a Swan- dije poniendo una de mis manos de forma sexy en el medio de nosotras.

-A joderle la vida a Swan- repitió mi amiga mientras ponía su mano en el centro. Las dos volteamos a ver a Kate, esperando que ella tambien pusiera su mano en el centro.

-Yo no entro- dijo ella y todas nos pusimos serias. Irina y yo le sacamos la lengua y nos volvimos a mirar.

-Hecho- dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo - a joderle la vida a Swan- dijimos un poco alto mientras levantavamos nuestras manos al cielo. Nos dimos media vuelta y fuimos a nuestra siguiente clase...

Bella Pov:

Salí del salón charlando junto a Erick, y esperamos afuera del aula a Edward. Pude ver a Tanya, Irina y a Kate hablando; pero no pude ver de que y me dio mucha curiosidad...

Edward llegó por fin y fuimos al comedor para encontrarnos con Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Angela, Jessica y con Mike. Todos nos sentamos en una mesa enorme y nos pusimos a conversar todo el recreo sobre estupideses.

Cuando somo la campana me acorde que ahorita tenía clases con el protagonista de mi sueño y de tan solo pensarlo se me erizó la piel y las rodillas me fallaron; pero nadie lo noto.

Alice y yo nos fuimos al salón y por suerte llegamos antes que él. Nos sentamos en nuestro puesto y a los 2 minutos llegó Jacob y detras de él el profesor Junior.

Jacob se sentó en su puesto, pero no sin antes darme una "coqueta" mirada y lanzarme un beso. El cual hizo que se me erizara la piel. Voltee a ver a Alice y ella miraba por la ventana, al parecer no se habia dado cuenta de lo que hizo Jacob.

La clase comenzó tranquilamente y despues el profesor nos mandó a responder unas preguntas que tenía copiadas en el pizarrón. Respondi las preguntas y esperé a que sonara la campana para salir de clases con Al.

Cuando salimos del aula, alguien me agarró de la muñeca, y su tacto se sentía caliente y fuerte. Voltee a ver y era Jacob, estaba parado frente a mi con una malisiosa sonrisa en su rostro. Era la misma sonrisa que me puso en mi sueño...

-Suéltame- dije mientras me soltaba de su agarre. Pero no funcionaba.

-Suéltala- dijo una vos fuerte detras de Jacob. Este volteo y me soltó. Resulta que el chico que estaba parado detras suyo, era Emmett. Tan valiente como siempre.

-¿Por que fortachón?- preguntó al imbecil ese.

-Porque si no te voy a empezar a pegar hasta que se te salgan los sesos- dijo Emmett con sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. Yo sonreí.

Y antes de que alguien más pudiera decir algo; Junior salió del salón y les dedico una mirada asesina a todos. Ya que aquel tipo era muy antipático con los alumnos.

Despues de eso, Jacob le dedico una mirada asesina a Emmett y volteo a verme.

-Nos vemos pronto, muñeca- dijo y se fue. Dejándome con las ganas de cachetearle...

* * *

Chicoos y chicasss!!! perdonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn enooooooooooooormeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee por no subir anteess!! es que estoy TAN PERO TAN PERO TAN OCUPADA q no he podido subir antess!!!

Gracias por todoss sus Reviess!! son unos angelees!! Las amo!!

Espero que les haya gustado el capp. Por lo menos es largo no?? Y weno... el principio es un poco... pasado. Y Tanya se comporta como una tarada... jajajajajajajaj. Demasiado comica.

Posiblemente no escriba hasta la proxima, proxima semana, porque mi mama dijo que toda esta proxima semana tengo que estudiar para examenes de lapso y la proxima proxima semana tengo los examenes. Asi que... :S Tal ves (no es seguro) pueda subir uno corto mañana.. o subo uno largoooote la proxima proxima semana?? Ustedes eligeeen!!

Un besooo! Se les amaaa!

Dejen reviewss plis! :]

AnitaCullen96


	17. Discución en clase de deportes

**Nota: La historia de Twilight y sus personajes no son mios, esos son de Stephanie Mayer, yo solo estoy haciendo una historia con sus personajes...**

**``Amor a través del tiempo´´**

Discución en clase de deportes:

Después de ese pequeño incidente en el receso, cada uno se fue a su salón de clases. A mi me tocaba con Edward, cuando llegamos al salón me miró medio raro y se sentó en el asiento al lado mío. Lo miré y le sonreí.

-¿Por qué me miras así?- le pregunté con un tono simpático, sobresaltándolo.

-Es que te ves muy contenta- me dijo rápidamente.

-¿Y que?¿no puedo estar alegre?- dije entre risas.

-Claro que puedes... ¡es mejor así!- dijo riéndose también.

Nos reímos juntos y el profesor llegó al salón de clases. Edward y yo estuvimos toda la clase enviándonos papelitos mientras el profesor hablaba.

En una de esas me envió un papelito que decia con su pulcra y perfecta ortografía:

_¿Quieres estar conmigo en el tercer receso?_

Lo cual hizo que me pusiera nerviosa y me empezaran a temblar las piernas. Traté de darle una evasiva:

_Siempre estamos en los recesos juntos_

Le pasé el papelito y pude ver como ponía los ojos en blanco. Luego me paso otro papelito:

_Solos tontita_

Las piernas no dejaban de temblarme y estaba nerviosa. Apreté con los dientes mi labio inferior para que no saliera ningún sonido o palabra de mi boca. Y no estando muy segura de mi respuesta, después de unos minutos respondí:

_Esta bien, nos vamos juntos del salón y nos sentamos en la banca del jardín.._

Le pase el papelito, con la respuesta insegura; me miró de reojo y me sonrió. Sentí su sonrisa conmigo y se la devolví. No me respondió el papelito y no me envió ninguno otro en lo que restaba de la clase de laboratorio.

Me puse muy nerviosa por eso y no nos hablamos en toda la clase.

¿Que iba a decirme tan importante en el receso para que estuviéramos solos? ¿Que estaría pasando por su mente en estos momentos? ¿Que pasa si tenía una mala noticia que contarme? ¿Que tal si le había pasado algo a él?....

Pero todas estás preguntas me llevan a una sola... ¿Me estoy volviendo paranoica?

La campana sonó interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Y para cuando me había dado cuenta Edward tenía una risita y yo tenía la mandíbula abierta. Cerré la mandíbula automáticamente y Edward dejó de reírse.... ¡Se estaba burlando de mi!

-¿Ahora de que te ríes Cullen?- le pregunté con frialdad.

-Ah.. Tranquila Swan..- dijo entre risas y luego hizo un GRR gracioso. Me reí y salimos juntos del salón.

Pude notar una fiera mirada de Tanya cuando nos vio pasar a mi y a Edward por el pasillo. Yo le saqué la lengua de forma infantil sin que Edward lo notara, ya que este estaba dándole señas a Emmett de que estaríamos solos por este receso.

Pude notar la sonrisa de evancé que le lanzó Emmett a Edward y eso me preocupo aun más...

Tanya Pov:

-Ok Irina, primera fase del plan- le dije a Irina molesta por lo que acababa de ver.

-¿Que plan?- preguntó Irina haciéndose la estúpida.

-¿¡Cómo que qué plan!?- le pregunté harta ya de sus tonterías mientras me volteaba para verle la cara. Conseguí que estaba aterrada.

-Ai bueno, esta bien...- dijo mientras echaba su cabello hacia atrás -Y... ¿que pretendes hacer?

Había estado pensando en eso, pero nunca había trazado un plan lógico. En esta última hora de clases estuve concentrada en como conquistar a Eddy pero no en como joder a Swan... De pronto se me ocurrió una idea.

-¡Ya se!- exclamé alegre conmigo misma por tener una mente tan malvada.

-¿Ahora que pasó?- dijo Kate llegando a los casilleros tarde.

-Llegas tarde- le dijo Irina.

-Bueno perdón, es que me quedé hablando con Emmett- dijo con toda tranquilidad.

-¡Zorra!- exclamo Irina haciendo que Kate y yo nos sobre saltáramos alteradamente -¡Ese es mío!- volvió a exclamar con independencia.

-Claro que no.. y por si no lo sabes- dijo con atrevimiento mientras se le acercaba un paso. Su forma de seducir -, ya tiene novia.

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Quién es la zorra que me quitó a mi Em!?- exclamo otra ves mientras yo estaba riéndome a sus espaldas; pero al parecer estaba tan molesta que no me oía.

-Averígualo- dijo Kate mientras daba media vuelta y se iba con su pobre andar comparado con el mío.

-¡Ah! ¡Es que la mato!- dijo volteándose, y yo tuve que parar de reírme sabiendo que si me cachaba también iba a discutir con ella.

-Relájate- le dije poniendo mis manos en sus hombros -Respira y bota, respira y bota- le dije viendo que empezaba a tranquilizarse- 1, 2, 3, 4, 5- dije mientras ella aspiraba y aguanto la respiración -5, 4, 3, 2, 1 ya...- dije mientras quitaba mis manos de sus hombros y ella sonreía con suficiencia.

-Bueno, lo averiguaré- dijo poniendo sus manos en ambas caderas.

-Ok, el plan es...- dije tratando de organizar mis ideas -ellos están yendo al jardín. Seguro se sentarán en la banca, nosotras nos esconderemos unos árboles más atrás y...- dije terminando el plan. Ella sonrió con satisfacción.

Asentimos y nos dirigimos hacia la cocina de la academia...

Bella Pov:

Llegamos al jardín y nos sentamos en el único banco que ahí se encontraba. Yo seguí nerviosa y creo que las piernas todavía me temblaban. Edward se encontraba en perfecto estado así que creo que nada malo le había pasado.

Nos sentamos y nos quedamos viendo las hermosas montañas del paisaje. Y tuvimos que calarnos los sonidos que venían del comedor, en donde se encontraba toda la academia. Edward no había hablado desde que salimos del salón y eso me ponía aun más nerviosa.

-Bella..- dijo mientras se volteaba a mirarme y los nervios comenzaron a hacerse más grandes -dime en que piensas por favor. Necesito saber lo que piensas...- me dijo con esos hermosas ojos esmeraldas y no pude controlar lo que salió de mis labios.

-Estoy nerviosa por querer venir aquí solo conmigo- dije tan rápido como salió de mis labios y luego me había arrepentido de lo que había dicho y llevé una de mis manos a mi boca sorprendida de mi misma... Edward soltó una risita.

-Bella quiero que sepas que...- dijo mientras mis nervios empezaban a arder aún más. No terminó la frase.

Yo todavía no estaba 100% segura de lo que sentía por Edward; eran muchas emociones juntas las que sentía al estar a su lado. Pero no creo que mis sentimientos por el cambien después de haber sido mejores amigos por mas de 3 años.

Edward había abierto la boca para decir algo, pero no lo dijo por que justamente en ese momento, de la nada calló un huevo en el piso, haciendo un estrenduoso ruido. Ambos volteamos a ver a donde había caído.

Luego empezamos a voltear por todas partes para ver si conseguíamos a alguien por ahí. Entonces, al no encontrar algo; volvimos a donde antes.

Pero, como pasó la anterior ves, algo nos interrumpió. Esta ves, había caído un huevo sobre la cabeza de Edward... -Oh Dios mío- pensé cuando vi todo su hermoso y despeinado cabello lleno de huevo. Y su cara era de asombro y rabia.

Pasé mis manos por su cabello sin importarme que tuviera huevo. Olía horrible, eso si; pero no me importo.

-Espera un momento Edward, yo te lo quito- le dije con dulzura mientras lo volteaba.

Empecé a revolver mis manos por su cabello y cuando sentía que ya le había quitado una gran parte, me agarraba y limpiaba mis manos con la hierba. Y cuando sentía que ya había quitado todo el huevo de mis manos, volvía a revolverlas en el cabello de mi amigo. Y así sucesivamente.

Mientras yo hacía esto el no habló. No dijo una palabra. Terminé de quitarle huevo cuando faltaban como 5 minutos para entrar a clases otra ves. -Clases de gimnacia- pensé con fastidio. Y arrugué la nariz ante el pensamiento.

-Edward, vamos al baño para que tú puedas peinarte y arreglarte un poco y yo a lavarme las manos...- dije más hablando conmigo que con él -¿Entendido joven Cullen?- le dije con tono burlón mientras lo veía pararse.

-Entendido señorita Swan- dijo con una sonrisa surcada en su rostro.

Ambos nos dirigimos a los baños. Como a Edward no le tocaba la misma clase que a mi; me despedí de él cuando entró al baño. Yo fui directo al baño del gimnasio; ya que no tendría que ir a dos baños distintos y me cambiaba de una ves..

Llegué al baño y saqué el huevo de mis manos, no pude quitarles el olor por completo pero a mi ya me bastaba con lo que había logrado. Luego de esto me cambié, pero cuando salí del vestidor vi a la persona con la que menos quería encontrarme.

Tanya Pov:

¡No podía creer la mala puntería que tenía Irina! En vez de lanzarle los huevos a Swan como le pedí que hiciera, lanzó uno al piso y el otro a mi Eddy... Que ignorante, estúpida.

Me dirigí a la clases de deportes con mi mal humor por no haber logrado mi objetivo. Me metí en el baño para cambiarme y entre a un vestidor.

Cuando salí empecé a arreglarme un poco; mientras eso pude ver por el espejo que Swan salía de uno de los vestidores. Se veía horrible en esos shorts.. Swan era una basura, como a Cullen le podía parecer ¨hermosa¨.

-Swan- le dije con asco y rabia a la ves. Mientras me le acercaba con movimientos sexys y felinos. Pude ver su cara de miedo al verme acercarme hacia ella.

-Tanya, aléjate de mi- me dijo cambiando su cara a asco... ¿que se creía?. Se fue con su andar de estúpida.

Cuando habían pasado como 5 minutos de que ella se fuera, recordé la práctica de porristas del día anterior. Swan iba a estar frita, asada, revuelta, aplastada, quemada y todos los adjetivos que tienen que ver con eso..

Bella Pov:

Salí lo más rápido que pude del baño, lo que menos quería en estos momentos era entablar una estúpida conversación con Tanya. Me senté en las gradas.

A los minutos, empezó a llegar la gente. Pude ver a lo lejos entrar a Angela, pude notar que estaba buscando a alguien, y cuando me vio sacudió su mano y yo no pude evitar sacudirle la mía. Nos sonreímos mutuamente y entro al vestidor a cambiarse.

Seguí esperando afuera a que llegara Mike.. No ce porque pero quería hablar con él..

Por arte de magia, como si hubiera leído mi mente, se abrieron las puertas y apareció Mike dedicándome una sonrisa y no pude evitar el devolvérsela..

Vi a Tanya saliendo del vestidor, mientras me lanzaba una mirada de odio. Y mi sonrisa se desvanecióal verla.

El profesor sonó el sinvato y todos se diriguieron hacia a él y se sentaron en el piso, formando entre todos un círuclo. El profesor empezó a pasar la lista y yo hablaba en voz baja con Mike y con Angela.

Cuando el porfe terminó de pasar la lista; Tanya, Kate e Irina se pararon enfrente de todos y empezaron a decir las porristas de este año.. Cuando terminó Irina y Kate fueron a sentarse, pero Tanya se quedó parada.

-Swan fue ayer a la competencia, pero no quedó. Si no que hizo el ridículo, como siempre- dijo mientras me miraba con rostro de ganadora- En vez de hacer algo concreto. se tiro al piso a rodar!- dijo mientras todos en la clase se burlaban de mi, esepto Angela.

No aguanté más la rabia que le tenía a esa zorra y me paré.

-Mira Tanya.. Porque yo no sea, ni perfecta, ni superficial, ni rica como tú; no significa que puedas hablarme así- le dije con mucha rabia, sentia como casi se me salían las lágrimas de rabia..

-Bueno chicas, ya siéntense... Dején de discutir, esta es clase de deporte, no de chismes. Y si siguen discutiendo las llevo a la oficina del director- dijo casi molesto.

-Pero.. Pero.. Pero..- dijo Tanya casi haciendo un puchero.

-¿Quiere irse a la cordinación señorita?- le dijo entre divertido y molesto.

-No- dijo molesta mientras daba media vuelta y se iba a sentar otra ves. Yo tambien me senté; no quería que me regañaran otra vez..

Angela Pov:

Pobre Bella, jamás va a querer aparecerse en público nuevamente después de lo que le dijo a Tanya. Que idiota la gente que se rie de ella! es que no se ponen en su lugar!

Y creo que debería hablar con Bella.. porque ella al parecer piensa que Tanya está molesta con ella solo por lo que ella dijo... Pero, yo sinceramente creo que es por Edward.

Porque a Tanya le ha encantado Edward desde el día en que lo vió, y como a Edward le encanta Bella... Seguramente es por eso. Debería hablar con ella...

Jacob Pov:

He estado pensando en esa chica desde que la vi en el pasillo de la escuela...

No me he olvidado de Bella. Pero es que ella es perfecta, no se compara con otra chica.. Tanya.

No se.. Pero siento que estoy enamorado de ella.. será de verdad esta vez? Bueno, me da igual, yo inevitablemente voy a dejar salir lo que siento por ella...

Victoria Pov:

Ok.. no puedo creer que Swan también esté en guerra con Tanya. Seguramente ella no sabe que es por Edward que Tanya la odia. Y Bella odia a Tanya por hacerla sufrir.

Yo odio a Tanya... porque, a mi me encanta Jacob, y he notado que Jacob le coquetea mucho a Tanya. Tanya le devuelve el coqueteo, y eso me pone se pelos!

Así que tengo algo pensado con Swan...

* * *

Chicasss!!! Sorryyyy por no bajar antesss!!! estoy ocupadisimaa estas vacacioness!!! Cada dia que tube libre escribi una pequeña parte de esto!!!!!!

Graciass por leer y por los reviewsss!!!

Perdoon poor hacerlas esperar antes..

En este cap les mostré a un nuevo personaje de mi historia, Victoria... En el proximo capitulo van a saber que es lo que Vic tiene pensado. Y a Tanya todavia les faltan unas maldades que hacer.. Igual que Jacob!! jajajajaj

Chicass las quieroo!! Un besooo!!

Reviews plis!!!

AnitaCullen96


	18. Conociendo a Victoria

**Nota: La historia de Twilight y sus personajes no son mios, estos son de Stephanie Mayer, yo solo estoy haciendo una historia con sus personajes...**

**``Amor a través del tiempo´´**

Conociendo a Victoria:

Bella Pov:

Gracias a Dios el resto de la clase pasó con calma. Pero tube que jugar basketboll de igual manera..

Cuando la clase acabó, salí casi corriendo al vestidor a cambiarme. Cuendo acabé, salí corriendo a buscar a Alice y a Rose; hoy no quería llegar muy tarde a la habitación.

Pero cuando salí por la puerta del gimnasio, había una chica de mi clase de deportes que todavía no conocía; la chica se diriguió hacia mi con una sonrisa; no pude evitar el devolvérsela. Cuando llegó a donde estaba me extendió la mano.

-Hola soy Victoria! Tú eres Swan..¿Verdad?- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero no era burlona, era natural.

-Bella- le corregí con una sonrisa mientras le apretaba la mano.

-¿De dónde vienes? He visto que eres nueva..

-Vengo del Music Academy- dije sonriente.

-¡Oh!- dijo sorprendida -me han dicho que es muy buena- dijo sonriente.

-Si, lo es- dije sonriente.

-Como que tienes algunos problemitas con Tanya.. ¿Verdad?- dijo entre risitas e interesada.

-Agh.. si. La detesto, ¡me está arruinando mi primera semana de clases!- dijo casi roja de la rabia.

-A bueno, yo no es que tenga problemas con ella, simplemente me parece que es demasiado supersticiosa, cifrina y robanovios..- dijo también furiosa.

-Bueno, pero al menos ella no te odia. ¡Y yo ni si quiera se por qué me odia!

Victoria Pov:

Esto iba a la perfección.. Tanya odia a Swan, y Swan odia a Tanya. Pero Swan no sabe porqué Tanya la odia.. -risas- Y bueno.. Swan me cae bien. Pero primero tengo que llevar este plan al cabo y luego hacer amistades.

-¿Encerio?.. Porque- pero no pude terminar porque llego Weder.

-Bella, perdon, estaba cambiandome cuando..- pero ahora Swan no dejó que Weder le terminara de hablar.

-Tranquila Ang.. estuve hablando con Victoria- dijo sonriente.

-Ah bueno, verás Bella, es que quería hablar contigo sobre..- dijo como intimidada. Quería que yo me fuera -sobre Tanya. Es que creo que deberías saber cual es la verdadera razón por la que te tiene rabia..- dijo mirando para todos lados.

-Uy, que coincidencia esta. Yo también quería informarte sobre eso..- dije mirando a Weder y luego a Swan.

-Chicas no las entiendo- dijo Swan confundida.

-Bueno, la verdad es que.. yo por lo menos; creo que Tanya está molesta contigo por.. Edward..- dijo Weder.

-Yo creo lo mismo- dije confirmando lo que pensaba Weder -A Tanya normalmente le gustan los nuevos, y no es por nada, pero Edward es muy guapo.

-¡Chicas!- dijo Swan casi desesperada -Están equivocadas.. Edward y yo solo somos amigos. No hay nada entre nosotros además de amistad- dijo seria.

-Nosotras no creemos eso. O por lo menos yo, pienso que Edward te quiere, pero no de esa manera. Y Tanya está celosa de eso. Ya que Edward la rechazó y Tanya nunca ha sido rechazada- dijo Weder mientras yo asentía con la cabeza.

-No.. no.. no.. ¡y no!- dijo Swan con la cara rosa de furia y de vergüenza -Edward y yo hemos sido los mejores amigos desde siempre.. el no puede sentir eso por mi.. claro que no- dijo, pero más para si misma que para nosotras.

-Pero Bella..- le dije pero ella no quiso escuchar.

-Puras panplinas- dijo con voz firme pero ronca antes de irse corriendo hacia la puerta. Weder fue detrás de ella unos 10 segundos despúes.

Bella Pov:

No puedo creer que Angela y Victoria me hayan dicho eso. Cuando me dicen esas cosas siempre me pongo de mal humor; pero al parecer ellas no lo sabían.

Salí corriendo de allí y llegué a mi apartamento. No habían pasado 5 minutos desde que abrí la puerta y ya estaban tocando. Fui a abrir la puerta de mal humor suponiendo que era Angela.

-Angela ya te dije que..- empecé a hablar pero cuando me di cuenta, no era esactamente Angela la que estaba en la puerta.

-Uf, ahora soy la sexy de Angela..- dijo Edward burlándose de mi por haberlo confundido con Angela.

-Ops, lo siento Edward- dije apenada y se acerco hacia mi para darme un cariñoso abrazo.

-Es echandote broma Bella- me dijo con una sonrisa juguetona que tanto me gusta en su rostro..¡¿Bella que estas diciendo?! -¿Acabas de llegar?

-Si.. me quedé hablando con esta chica Victoria y con Angela un rato..

-¿Un rato? ya son las 3- dijo muy tranquilo. Pero a mi la boca se me abrió haciendo una perfecta O.

-¿Es encerio?.. Bueno. Tengo que preparar la cena, bañarme, hacer las portadas y..- pero Edward no me dejo terminar.

-Yo puedo preparar la cena para ambos- dijo sonriendo.

-Pero.. ¿que pasa con Alice y con Rose?- dije apresurada.

-Tranquila Bella. Yo ya arregle eso. Ellas van a cenar en nuestro apartamento- me dijo con esa sonrisa que tanto amo.. ¿¡Bella en que estás pensando!?

-Gracias Edward- dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-También puedo ayudarte con tus tareas..

-¿Encerio? Gracias Edward- dije alegre antes de darle un beso en la mejilla e irme al baño.

Me metí a la ducha pensando en porque Edward hacía tantas cosas por mi, tal vez, las chicas tenían razón y Edward si sentía algo más que amistad por mi..

Edward Pov:

Me encantaba cuando Bella hacia eso.. Es tan encantadora.

-Bueno Edward, es hora de cocinar- me dije a mi mismo mientras me encaminaba a la cocina.

Decidí cocinar Pasta. Agarré el pote plástico con la pasta, una hoya, mantequilla y salsa. Puse la hoya en la cocina y le pasé la mantequilla por encima. Mientras empezaba a cantar ''_Forever'' _de _Chris Brown, _puse la Pasta en la hoya.

Cuando estuvo listo, la dividí en 2 y la puse en los platos. Mientras le ponía la salsa a la pasta, oí que la puerta del baño se abría.

Voltee para contemplar a Bella en un mini pijamas de _Victoria's Secret_. La miré de arriba a abajo; podría decirse que casi la violé con la mirada. Aunque eso no era justo para ella, que es tan inocente y tan hermosa. No podía dejar de contemplarla.

-Uf.. Eso huele delicioso Edward- dijo mientras se acercaba hacia mi para olisquear la comida.

-Bueno.. Sabes que no soy muy bueno cocinando, pero las Pastas son mi especialidad- dije guiñándole un ojo; ella soltó una risita.

-Voy a preparar la mesa- dijo y se puso a buscar los manteles, cubiertos, vasos y servilletas.

Cuando la comida estuvo senvida, y todo puesto en la mesa; Bella y yo nos sentamos en silencio a comer.

-La comida está muy buena Edward- me dijo con una sonrisa. Y yo asentí como muestra de gracias.

Al rato, se paró a buscar su cartuchera, sus cuadernos y libro para mostrarme las tareas que tenía. La ayudé a hacerlas todas cuando terminamos de comer..

Cuando terminamos de hacer las tareas, nos pusimos a ver la película _Twilight _y ambos nos quedamos dormidos en el cojín a los 5 minutos.

Me desperté sin saber que hora era. Pero me desperté fue porque había oído que la puerta se abría. Cuando voltee a la puerta, estaban Alice y Rose boquiabiertas mirándonos a mi y a Bella. Realmente no comprendía. Y aun seguía un poco adormilado.

Luego, vi que entraban Emmett y Jasper. Se quedaron tan boquiabiertos como las chicas.. ¿Que pasaba?

-Eso Edward.. ¡Matón!- me dijo Emmett casi muerto de risa.

Voltee; y me di cuenta de que Bella estaba casi encima mío abrazándome, y tenía su cabeza en mi pecho. Ya entendía su mirada. Todos se empezaron a reír de la cara que puse al entenderlas suyas..

-Edward tenemos que irnos- me dijo Jasper.

-¿Que hora es?- pregunté adormilado.

-La 1 de la mañana- me dijo Alice y ahorita yo me quedé boquiabierto.

-¿Y ahorita es que están volviendo?- pregunté entre adormilado, sorprendido y aterrorizado.

-Si.. y era raro que no volvieras, así que vinimos a buscarte y trajimos a las chicas..- me dijo Emmett sonriente.

-A esta bien..- dije cerrando los ojos nuevamente. Estaba muy cómodo.

-Edward, párate flojo. Te llevaremos en nuestro auto. El tuyo lo buscas mañana por la mañana- me dijo Jasper extendiéndome una mano. La agarré difícilmente, pero intenté pararme con mucho cuidado para que Bella no se despertara.

-Tranquilo Edward- me dijo Emmett -yo la muevo a su cama- me dijo mientras agarraba a Bella por las piernas y la espalda; cargándola. No sé porque, pero sentí un poco de celos cuando fue él el que la llevo y no yo..

-Bueno nos vamos.. ¡Adiós chicas!- dijo Jasper cuando Emmett se dirigía hacia nosotros.

-Adios chicos- nos dijeron ellas dándonos un beso a cada uno en la mejilla.

Salimos de su apartamento cerrando la puerta y nos montamos en el Jeep de Emmett.

-Bueno Edward, explícame que hicieron tú y Bella esta noche- dijo Emmett entre risas.

-Nada Emmett. Vimos una película, la ayudé con sus tareas y nos quedamos dormidos.. esa pregunta me la tienen que responder es ustedes..- dije mirándolos seriamente aunque en verdad estaba muerto de la risa por dentro.

-Este.. no hicimos nada- me dijo Jasper un poco nervioso. Sabia que estaba mintiendo.

-Bueno Edward.. Te seré sincero, nos dimos algunos besos.. y nos tumbamos en las camas pero más nada..- dijo Emmett como penoso.

-Ok Edward.. eso si es verdad- dijo Jasper con la cara roja como un tomate.

No pude aguantar más la risa y me reí a carcajadas y casi lloro de risa mientras los chicos me miraban con cara de pocos amigos.

Llegamos rápidamente; y sin decir palabra alguna, cada uno se fue a su cama a dormir.

Alice Pov:

Estaba entre divertida y asombrada cuando encontré a Bella y a Edward así.

Rose y yo habíamos hecho muchas cosas hoy..- las cuales no explicaré - Estábamos muy cansadas, así que nos fuimos a dormir de una..

Bella Pov:

A la mañana siguiente desperté en mi cuarto un poco paranoica, ya que no sabia como había llegado ahí. Ya que el último recuerdo que tengo, es que ayer Edward y yo estábamos viendo un película y me quedé dormida.

Pensé en Alice y salí caminando hasta su dormitorio. Seguía durmiendo.

-¡Alice!- le grité en el oído; y se calló de la cama por el susto.

-¿Bella que joder te pasa?- me dijo un poco enfadada.

-Perdon por haberte despertado así. Pero.. 2 cosas. Primero; ¿como joder llegué a mi cuarto?- pregunté medio histérica.

-Ah si. Emmett te pasó anoche. Èl y Jasper se lo llevaron a su habitación- dijo sonriente.

-Ah bueno.. suponía eso- dije aunque en verdad no lo supuse -. Ok.. Segundo; te tengo que levantar de todas formas ya que es hora de vestirse..

-Yo ya estoy lista- dijo Rose entrando al dormitorio de Alice.

Traía puestos unos shorts gris de Abercrombie & Fitch; una camisa de tiras blanca de Tijerazo; unas zapatillas doradas y el pelo tan esponjado como siempre.

-Bueno, Rose.. ¿tú puedes cocinar?- le pedí.

-Con gusto- me dijo antes de irse a la cocina.

-Bueno Alice, yo no me voy a bañar ahorita porque me bañé anoche. Así que báñate tú; pero rápido.

Alice salió corriendo al baño sin decir palabra alguna. Como yo anoche no tenía nada que hacer saqué mi ropa de esta mañana. Así que le saqué a Alice la suya.

Le saqué una camisa Holister verde con manguitas; un short de blueyean y unos convers azu oscuro.

Me fui a mi cuarto a cambiarme y yo tenía para ponerme; una camisa blanca de botones y manguitas; unos blueyeans; unas zapatillas plateadas y una correa rosada.

-¡Gracias Bella!- me gritó Alice desde su cuarto.

-¡De nada!- le devolví yo.

Me vestí rápidamente y me puse un poco de polvo en las mejillas. Me peiné y salí de mi dormitorio.

Rose estaba sirviendo los platos, me acerque a ella para asustarla..

-¡Chicas vengan a comer!- gritó casi que en mi oído.. dolió. Chillé y Rose se burló de mi.

-Mmm.. eso huele muy bien Rose- dijo Alice saliendo de su dormitorio.

Todas nos sentamos a comer y cuando terminamos; cada una se fue en su auto..

Cuando llegamos, extrañamente Mike me estaba esperando. Se me acercó rápidamente al verme bajar del auto.

-Hola Bella- me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Mike. ¿Como andas?- le dije sonriente. Estaba de buen humor esta mañana.

-Nada nuevo, normal. ¿Sabes si había tareas para hoy? Es que no tenía ninguna anotada- me dijo un poco nervioso.

-¿Encerio? Teníamos tarea de..- empecé a decirles las materias.

-Bueno, gracias.. ¿Te molesta si me voy a hacerlas?- me dijo apurado.

-Claro que no.. Hablamos después- le dije con una sonrisa mientras salía corriendo.

-Bella, ¿como estas?- me preguntó una voz que no identifique muy rápido a mis espaldas.

-Hola Victoria..- dije volteándome -mejor que ayer supongo..- dije con una sonrisa.

-Una pregunta..- me dijo curiosa.

-Una respuesta- respondí.

-¿Quieres hacer planes contra Tanya?- me preguntó con una sonrisa malvada.

-¿Segura?- pregunté, sin yo saber mi respuesta,

-Si.. ¿Estás tú segura?- me preguntó, jodiéndome.

-No lo se. ¿Me puedes dejar pensarlo?- le dije dudando de mi misma.

-Si claro.. Chao- me dijo antes de darse la vuelta e irse.

Caminé por el pasillo y sonó el timbre. Mientras llegaba a la próxima clase, me tropecé con alguien. Al levantar la cara; pude ver a Tanya furiosa. De repente su expresión cambió a una sonrisa; y sin esperar nada más, me hecho todo su nestea encima.

-Ops.. Lo siento Swan- dijo riéndose antes de irse.

-Ok.. Ahora si haré planes con Victoria..- dije para mi misma sonriente.

* * *

Holaaa chicosss y chicasss!!! PERDONENME ENCERIO POR NO SUBIR ANTES. de veras no he tenido tiempo!

Pero bueno, aqui les tengo un cap largo como recompensa.. :)

Que les pareció este cap?? Bueno me faje. Estube como 3 dias ahi fajada pensando en como hacerlo jajajajaja...

Bueno.. yo veré cuando puedo subir el cap 21!!!!

UN BESOTE INMENSOO Y GRACIASS POR LEER!

REVIEWSSS PLISS!! se que les da fastidiooo! pero porfavorr!

LAS QUIERO DEMASIADO...!

AnitaCullen96!


	19. Multipersonalidad Varonil

**Nota: La historia de Twilight y sus personajes no son mios, esos son de Stephanie Mayer, yo solo estoy haciendo una historia con sus personajes...**

**"Amor a través del tiempo"**

Multipersonalidad Varonil:

Bella Pov:

Entré en clases de matemática después de haber ido al baño a cambiarme la camisa y quitarme un poco de nestea del pelo (gracias a Dios tenía otra camisa y otra falda en mi bolso). Aunque mis zapatos estaban empegostados.

Cuando llegué el profesor ya había empezado la clase. Por lo cual todos se me quedaron mirando. Miré a Edward que no me quitaba la mirada de encime (supongo que era por la minifalda roja que traía y la camisa azul marina de botones larga) Miré al profesor y antes de pedirme que me sentara me miró con su normal cara de malhumorado.

Me senté junto a Eric rápidamente aunque no hablamos en toda la clase. Como cosa rara.

La clase acabó rápidamente y sentí la mirada de Edward encima mío unas cuantas veces. Fui rápidamente a clases de Castellano ya que quería evitar a Edward, y no me acordaba bien del final de la noche anterior. En esta clase me senté junto a Alice, ella me contó todo lo que ha pasado con ella y Jasper esepto la noche anterior. Aunque también me contó que el y Em no les habían hablado en todo el día.

-Es increíble lo mucho que lo extraño Bells- me dijo Alice casi desesperada saliendo del salón.

-Tranquila Al, yo le pregunto a Ed que les pasa luego- le dije en tono tranquilizador. Le di un beso en la mejilla y salí volada a mi clase de Biología.

Edward no estaba sentado en su lugar, así que me senté en mi puesto sin mirar a ningún lugar. Me senté y saqué mi cuaderno de Biología.. En eso llegó alguien que me tapó los ojos. Al igual que el primer día de clases, nunca confundiría esas manos.

-Edward- dije entre tono regañón y divertido. Me quitó las manos y me miró con una sonrisa.. Irresistible.

-Hola Bells. ¿Que tal ese sueñito?- me preguntó riendo aunque yo no entendí.

-¿Ah?- pregunté confundida. Solo hice que se riera más.

-Nada, olvídalo- me dijo sentándose en su puesto justo antes de que el profesor llegara.

Le envié una nota diciendo:

¿Por qué estás tan feliz? Jajaja eso es raro.

Al rato, recibo el papel devuelta con una respuesta en una caligrafía completamente perfecta:

_Por nada realmente. Es que ocurrió algo bastante gracioso._

Le respondí rápidamente:

_Mmm. Bien. Hey por cierto, quería preguntarte algo. ¿Sabes si algo le pasa a Emmett y a Jasper? Alice me dijo que hoy no le ha hablado J hoy._

Se lo pasé y al rato recibí otra respuesta con esa perfecta caligrafía:

_No creo que les pase nada, esta mañana estaban un poco callados, pero no me han contado nada. Me dieron un pequeño resumen de lo que pasó entre ellos anoche. Pero nada fuera de lo normal. Yo te aviso si me cuentan algo._

Leí el papelito y justo antes de que sonara el timbre el me sonrió y ambos salimos volados de clase.

Encontré a Rose y a Al sentadas al lado del árbol donde ayer estaba yo con Edward; aunque no podía verles la cara porque estaban de espaldas.

-Hola chicas- dije antes de sentarme junto a ellas. Ahorita que les vi la cara, pude ver que estaban un poco deprimidas -¿Que pasó?

-Nada Bells.. tú tranquila- me dijo Rose antes de acostarse en la grama.

-Anda, cuéntenme- dije mientras me acostaba en la grama y miraba hacia el azulado cielo que había hoy.

Alice Pov:

Anoche habían pasado tantas cosas. Demasiado amoroso, increíble, pasado y extraño. Pero me encantó. No sabía si podría contarselo todo a Bella. Era mi mejor amiga. Pero tenía tanta pena. Podía llegar a pensar mal de mi..

Pero el día de hoy no ha sido muy bueno por así decirlo. No he podido hablar con mi J en todo el día. Y después de lo de ayer. ¿Qué habrá pasado?

-Bueno.. Realmente, ni yo entiendo lo que está pasando pero no nos hablan Bella. ¡No nos hablan!- dije casi estérica.

-Ayer fuimos a su apartamento los 4.. Y cada uno de ellos se acostó en su cama. Nosotras fuimos a agarrar un par de galletas y cuando volvimos ellos estaban tan solo en sus boxers. O bueno, al menos Emmett lo estaba. Ya que estabamos en cuartos distintos. Y no pude evitar recorrer mi mirada por su.. provocador cuerpo. Entonces me dijo que fuera hacia él y casi embobada fui hacia la cama y me abrazó quedando encima suyo.. Nos besamos y él intento quitarme la camisa. Le dije que era demasiado pronto para eso y él me dijo que estaba bien.. aunque lo noté un poco triste y lo consentí. Solo nos besamos.. aunque igualmente fue muy excitante- me dijo Rose mientras se ponía colorada como un tomate.

-Interesante- dijo Bella entre risas y preocupada. Me miró -¿Y tú?

-Bueno.. me pasó algo bastante parecido a lo de Rose- dije después de titubear unos instantes.

-Al.. Es hora de hablar- me dijo en tono de reproche. Miré el reloj. Todavía nos quedaban 15 minutos.

-Ok ok. Ayer me pasó exactamente lo mismo que a ella.. Solo que el hecho de la camisa que le ocurrió a ella, a mi me ocurrió, pero con los pantalones.. y yo estaba dejándome llevar mientras lo hacía- dije metiéndome en mi propio mundo y recordando esas sensaciones que sentí ayer -y sus manos ahí.. bajando mi pantalón.. no se. Se sentía tan bien. Y no quería que parara; pero debía que tenía que hacerlo, así que agarré su mano y le dije que no podíamos llegar ahí tampoco. Reaccionó exactamente igual que Emmett con Rose. Y yo también lo consolé y le di algunos besos.. Fue increible.

-Ok Al.. No esperaba eso de ti- me dijo Bella arruinándome todas las esperanzas que tenía de que me entendiera.

-Así que no me entiendes..- dije en modo de reproche y de tristeza.

-No no no. Si te entiendo Al. No te pongas así por favor- me pidió con voz de arrepentimiento.

-Ya no importa- dije justo al momento que sonaba el timbre. Me paré y me fui a mi próxima clase al punto de derramar una lágrima por culpa de mi mejor amiga..

Bella Pov:

Estaba triste por haberle dicho eso a Alice. No sabía que le dolería..

Rose y yo nos miramos a la otra durante un rato y luego ambas nos fuimos a nuestra clase. Rose no había vuelto a hablar desde que nos contó su parte.

Llegué a deporte y vi a Victoria parada frente a la puerta hablando con un chico que no conocía. En cuanto entré volteó a mirarme. Le dijo algo al chico y se vino hacia mi.

-Hola Victoria- dije rápidamente. Antes de que pudiera entablar una de sus largas charlas hablé -Hey. Tomé una decisión. Quiero joderle la vida a Tanya. Esta mañana derramó nestea sobre mí- dije furiosa sintiendo como la cara se me ponía roja de rabia. En eso salió Tanya del vestuario.

-Perfecto Bella. Esperaba a que me lo dijeras- le respondió esta con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

-Aja, entonces.. ¿Cuál es el plan?- pregunté.

-Bueno Bella, supongo que primero que nada.. hablar mal de ella, sobre todo y a quién sea. Después tenemos que joderla con los profes y hacer que se pelee con Irina y Kate. Lo cuál no será muy fácil.. ya verás- dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-Me gusta- dije antes de darme cuenta de que Tanya ya se nos estaba acercando. El profesor nos estaba esperando.

Fuimos corriendo y la clase pasó realmente rápido mientras yo pensaba en como desterrar a Tanya.

En la salida me despedí de Victoria con un beso en la mejilla y fui corriendo hacia mi auto. Me fui rápidamente hacia mi apartamento.

Cuando llegué Edward me estaba esperando en la puerta. Admito que me asusté un poco cuando lo vi de lejos. Pero cuando me acerqué vi que tenía una cara de culo.

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunté un poco preocupada por la expresión de su rostro.

-Bella.. No quiero verte más. Y Jasper y Emmett no quieren volver a ver a tus amiguitas nunca más- me dijo en tono serio. Me desorienté. ¿De qué hablaba?

-Edward.. No entiendo- dije confundida. Mis ojos intentaban contener las lágrimas.

-No tienes que entender Bella. Las cosas son así y punto- dijo antes de darse la vuelta e irse. Pero yo lo perseguí, no lo dejaría irse así.

-Edward. Edward. ¡Edward!- grité con ya lágrimas derramándose por mis mejillas. No quería que se fuera. Pero él no volteo. Siguió recto y se montó en su carro.

Me tiré ahí, en mitad del lugar.. Llorando. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Porqué hoy todo estaba tan raro?

Me dejé ahí un rato. Hasta que sentí la presencia de alguien en el lugar. Alguien rodeó sus brazos en mi cintura y me cargó hasta la puerta. Yo no podía parar de llorar. Estaba absorta en mi mundo y todavía no había aclarado lo que sentía por Edward.

Me sacó las llaves del bolsillo y abrió la puerta. Me metió en la casa y me tiró en mi cama. Creo que me estaba hablando pero no podía concentrarme en lo que decía. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. La persona se acostó detrás de mi y me abrazó fuertemente; era mujer, lo sentía en sus brazos.

Al rato, paré de llorar. La persona no habló, comprendiendo mi estado de ánimo no quiso molestarme.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado Bella? Cuéntame- me dijo la dulce Rose después de unos cuantos minutos. Creo que también la había hecho llorar después de todo. Aunque creo que cuando le de la noticia si lo hará por cuenta propia. No pude responderle hasta un minuto después.

-Él.. Él.. vino y me dijo que no me quería.. que no quería volver a hablarme, ni verme. No quería saber de mi. Que no necesitaba saber la razón. Y también me dijo..- dije con nuevas lágrimas en las mejillas. Me voltee y la miré. De verdad. Con mis ojos marrones quería decirle que no querría saber lo que pasaba. Pero ella me insistió con la suya -que J y Em tampoco querían volver a hablarles- dije con voz triste mientras la abrazaba y sentí que a ella también se le escapaban las lágrimas de los ojos.

-Bella.. No puede ser.. No puede estar pasándonos esto- me dijo en tono triste de malcriada. Yo tampoco quería que esto pasara. Y no me lo esperaba.

-¿Porqué los hombres tienen tantas veces doble personalidad? ¡Que injusto es esto!- dije antes de abrazarla más fuerte y derramar nuevas lágrimas junto a ella.

Nos quedamos así por un rato. Hasta que oímos la puerta del apartamento sonar y nos limpiamos las lágrimas velozmente. No queríamos que nadie nos viera así. En eso, Alice entró en la habitación. Llegó con una cara que expresaba que no le importaba nada de lo que pasaba. Pero cuando nos vio con esas enormes ojeras, ojos rojos, despeinadas, desarregladas y acostadas; su boca formo una perfecta O y en el rostro se le vio que no entendía mal.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Está Rose llorando también?- dijo antes de formar otra ves una perfecta O con su boca al ver a Rose igual de desarreglada que yo.

Le contamos todo al instante y ella se puso igual que Rose. Estuvimos abrazadas y cuando no nos dimos cuenta ya eran las 6. Ellas se metieron a bañar mientras yo cocinaba la cena para todas. Echaba de menos a Edward cocinando conmigo. Se me aguaron los ojos al pensar en él.

Las chicas salieron de la ducha. Ambas discutimos sobre lo ocurrido. Aunque como ni yo misma entendía que pasaba conmigo y con Edward, no podía contarles.. Se los contaría luego.

* * *

Chicaassss gracias. Se que el capítulo no fue largo. Pero prometo subir otro para pasado mañana.

Las adorooo. Me tengo que ir a dormir. Un besoo

AnitaCullen96


	20. Algo Inesperado

**Nota: La historia de Twilight y sus personajes no son mios, esos son de Stephanie Mayer, yo solo estoy haciendo una historia con sus personajes...**

**"Amor a través del tiempo"**

Algo Inesperado:

Emmett Pov:

¿Rose me querrá? Será que simplemente Jasper y yo estamos exagerando con respecto a esto.

Puede que no estén listas todavía... he de suponer que ya Rose tiene experiencia; con ese cuerpazo que tiene me imagino que no soy el primer chico que está loco por ella... Pero no la conosco desde hace mucho y simplemente el herirle creo que sería de lo peor.

También extraño a mi hermanita... y a Bella por supuesto.

Pero nunca he sido muy bueno resolviendo mis problemas por mi solo, necesitaría ayuda de Edward.

Jasper Pov:

¿Por qué rayos Alice se había mostrado tan temerosa conmigo cuando estábamos en el apartamento? Quería que fuera mi primera vez con ella; se que es la indicada y no puedo esperar a que se vaya de mis brazos, siento que ella no quiere o no está 100% segura de que quiera estar conmigo por haberme apartado. No tengo idea de si será su décima vez... Solo se que no quiere hacer nada conmigo y eso me está obligando a mantenerme alejado de ella para pebsar bien lo que tengo que hacer.

No se si fue correcto decirle a Edward que también se mantuviera alejado de Bella porque ella podía preguntarle sobre nosotros con las chicas y además no quiero que nuestras relaciones estén en peligroso por eso.

Simplemente supongo que es que no estoy acostumbrado a que me reboten porque es la primera vez que intento esto y me pegó tan duro como una patada AHI.

Creo que me excedí.

Así que ahorita, tengo que ir a hablar con Emmett..

Edward Pov:

No creo que haber hecho eso haya sido lo correcto, creo que la desición de Jasper está mal hecha; necesito hablar con los muchachos hoy.

No creo que a Bella le haya importado mucho que ya no le hable (aunque espero que si). No puedo parar de pensar en las mil formas que pudo haber estado anoche después de haber hablado con ella.

Hoy hablaré con ellos y arreglaré este rollo de novios. No me parece justo para nadie. Agarraré a Bella hoy y le contaré cada detalle que estuviera pasando y le pediría perdón.

Bella Pov:

Esta mañana me paré rápidamente y sin ánimos fui a despertar a las muchachas, abrí el refrigerador sin pensar en nada y saqué unos huevos; me dirijí hacia la despensa y saqué panes Bimbo y mermelada. Dejé los huevos friendo mientras me bañaba rápidamente.

Pensé en como hacer para superar esto y simplemente me dije: no pienses en ello, seguro es un mal entendido.

Salí de la ducha y me enrrollé la toalla de los hombros para abajo. me revolví y me estrujé un poco el pelo para que no estuviera chorreando agua por toda la casa. Salí volando del baño con la toalla anudada para darme cuenta de que Alice había dejado una nota en el mesón:

_Bella:_

_He salido a pasear por ahí, creo que necesito un poco de aire fresco después de esta turbulenta noche. _

_Vuelvo en unos instantes y espero que la comida ya esté lista cuando llegue. ¿Ok?_

_¡Se te quiere! _

_Alice._

Después de leer la carta la dejé ahí y fui a darle la vuelta a los huevos; estaban a punto de quemarse. Rápidamente agarré 3 platos, 3 vasos, 3 manteles y 3 conjuntos de cubiertos y los puse en la mesa.

Puse 1 pan para cada una y saqué de la nevera un increíble jugo de naranjas que habíamos comprado en el supermercado la última vez. Tratando de que no se me cayera la toalla en todo momento. Fui a sacar los huevos y ponerle uno a cada una en su plato.

Justo entonces sonó la puerta, fui corriendo mientras me aguantaba la toalla con una mano.

-Alice, ¿Dónde te has...- había empezado a hablar cuando me di cuenta que no era Alice.

Era Edward, y estaba con su hermoso pelo despeinado y sus hermosos ojos verdes parado enfrente mío, vestía una camisa de botones verdaderamente sexy.

En eso me acordé que estaba en toalla.

Cerré la puerta para que no entrara pero ya me había visto, paró la puerta y la devolvió. Estaba serio y me miraba de arriba a abajo una y otra vez...

Siempre fuimos mejores amigos y el había venido a dormir a mi casa y yo a la suya, pijamadas. Y en las piscinadas me había visto en toalla, pero tenía traje de baño abajo.

Cuando logró quitar la vista de mi cuerpo en toalla me miró a los ojos.

-Perdona.. yo..- no le salían las palabras de la boca.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunté un poco molesta.

-Bella... lo siento, Jasper y Emmett tienen problemas mentales de vez en cuando. Creyeron que era lo mejor- se veía un poco arrepentido -Se que te dejé llorando y no fue justo. Puedes meterme un golpe si quieres.

Le metí una cachetada. Su cara salió volada hacia el otro lado y luego la volvió para mirarme escandalizado.

-Ya estamos a mano. O bueno, mas o menos- le dije mientras estaba entre que me meaba de la risa por su cara de impresión y molesta por lo que me hizo pasar la noche anterior. Me quedé seria.

No podía hablar así que simplemente me di la vuelta y le dejé la puerta abierta para que entrara.

-Me voy a cambiar- le dije mientras entraba a mi cuarto -porfavor, tócale la puerta a Rose y dile que venga a comer. Si Alice llega ábrele la puerta.

No me fijé en su cara, solo entré a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta con un poco de fuerza.

Saqué de mis gabetas una camisa de tiras gruesas marrón y unos mini shorts de bluejean; agarré mi correa Abercrombie marrón y me lo puse todo.

Después de mi aseo personal salí del baño y me peiné un poco. Busqué mis sandalias marrones y me las puse.

Al salir del cuarto vi que Rose estaba sentada en la mesa ya. Edward no estaba.

-¿Donde está Edward?

-Fue a abrirle la puerta a Alice- dijo justo mientras oia como la puerta principal se cerraba.

-Um huele a huevo bien cocinado- dijo Alice guiñándome un ojo en cuanto apareció en la sala.

Nos sentamos a comer mientras Edward estaba tirado en el puf de la sala.

Fue un desayuno bastante sencillo y silencioso. Cuando terminé de comer me paré y me dirijí a la sala para atraer la atención de Edward.

-Chao chicas- dije al momento que abría la puerta de la casa y miraba a Edward para que viniera conmigo. Ellas no respondieron pero Edward se paró y vino detrás de mi. En cuanto escuché que la puerta se cerraba detrás de mi me volteé.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Solo.. quiero una ayuda.

-Oh, ¿me necesitas?, impresionante.

-Son Emmett y Jasper.. están confundidos. He de suponer que las muchachas te contaron sobre lo que pasó.

-Y yo supongo que ellos a tí. Entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Ellos creen que no son suficiente para ellas o que no los quieren.

-Ahora pregunto, ¿Por qué melones piensan eso? Wow, los pararon; ¿Acaso ellos no saben que nunca han tenido.. nada?

-¡¿Qué?- Edward parecía sorprendido.

-Si, tu prima nunca ha tenido nada, no le gusta mucho tener novio y Alice tampoco. ¿Pensabas tú que si?

-¡Claro! O sea... la otra vez que Alice estaba saliendo con este chico y..

-No Edward, nada que ver creeme.

-Wow.. eso cambia las cosas.

-Además que Alice es demasiado... distinta para ese tipo de cosas y creo que necesitará tiempo con Jasper. Tal vez Emmett espere menos.

-Ok. No lo sabía, encerio que no.

-Bueno ya, vete y dile a tus hermanos que no sean estúpidos y vengan a pedir perdón porque no lo van a tener fácil.

-Ok...- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta e iba camino a su carro. ¡Que seco había sido!

Y como si me hubiera leido le mente justo antes de montarse en el carro se volteó y me dedicó una sonrisa

-Gracias Bells, te quiero- se volteó nuevamente y lo vi lléndose en su vehículo hasta su apartamento.

Me monté en mi coche y me dirijí al instituto. Al llegar me estacioné en el primer puesto y vi que apoyado sobre la entrada se encontraba Mike.

-¡Hola Bella!- me dijo en tono alegre cuando me dirigía hacia él.

-Mike, ¿como estás?- le dediqué una sonrisa.

-Buenisimo.. mira, quería saber si...- ya había empezado a hablar, una vez que empezaba era casi imposible hacerlo parar.

Después de un rato sonó el timbre y un poco temerosa de encontrarme con la mirada de Edward entré a la clase de matemáticas.

Mientras me dirigía a mi asiento me di cuenta de que Edward todavía no había llegado.

Me senté y hablé con Eric un rato. Volví la vista para el asiento de Edward y resulta que ya estaba sentado. ¿Cuando diablos había llegado?

Me miró mientras yo lo veía y me guiñó un ojo de una forma totalmente sexy, lo cual me hizo voltear la vista para que no se diera cuenta de que había suspirado.

Las clases de hoy pasaron rápidamente al igual que los tiempos entreclases. Hasta la clase de Biología.

Estuve toda esta clase sin mirar a Edward y ya faltaban 5 minutos. Había sido el momento más incomodo de todo el día después de que en la mañana me había visto sin toalla.

-¿Puedes dejar de evitarme?- se volteó brusca y repentinamente.

-Tu también me estás ignorando.

-Está bien. Se que esta mañana fue un momento inapropiado para llegar a tu apartamento y lo siento. Para la próxima vístete antes de cocinar.

No lo golpeé porque estábamos en un salón de clases. El profesor ya nos estaba mirando feo por hablar.

-Edward, hablamos ahorita. El profesor nos está mirando mal.

No me miró a la cara. Pero no tuve que esperar mucho. Unos 2 minutos después sonó el timbre y todo el mundo salió que si corriendo del salón de clases. Intenté huír de él.

Corrí hasta el jardín, donde se supone que me encontraría con las muchachas. Él me seguía y logró atraparme una vez ahí. Estaba vacio.

-Bells, te necesito..- me dijo con esos ojos verdes esmeralda mirándome a los ojos; no quería escapar de su mirada -lo siento, ellos me lo pidieron.. no quería hacerte sentir mal..

-Pues lo hiciste, ahora suél..- no pude terminar dehablar cuando sus labios cellaron los mios.

Edward Pov:

No podía esperar más. Necesitaba saber que en verdad me quería. Que estaba ahí conmigo. Esa sensación que siempre esperé de sus labios desde hace tiempo.. la sentía ahorita.

No la dejé terminar de hablar y puse mis manos alrededor de su cintura y la acerqué más a mi. Sus labios se sentían jugosos y suaves contra los míos. No quería separarme de ella aunque probeblemente hubeira gente viendo.

Pensé que querría despegarse de mi, pero al contrario, enrrolló sus manos en mi cuello y me besó con más pasión.

Todavía no estaba seguro de lo que quería con Bells, solo sabía que no me bastaba su amistad, que sentía celos de cualquier chico que quisiera estar con ella, que cuando la veía mi día se alegraba y necesitaba hacerla feliz.

Pero ahorita solo quería aprovecharla. Bajó sus labios por mi cuello mientras me besaba.. empezaba a excitarme..

Nos llevé por detrás de un montón de matas en donde nadie podría vernos. Se supone que era como ilegal tener cualquier tipo de relación con otro alumno dentro de la escuela. No me importaba.


	21. Estaba con las dos al mismo tiempo

**Nota: La historia de Twilight y sus personajes no son míos, esos son de Stephanie Mayer, yo solo estoy haciendo una historia con sus personajes...**

**"Amor a través del tiempo"**

"Estaba con las dos al mismo tiempo":

Bella Pov:

RING RING, RING RING

Estaba sonando la campana y yo todavía seguía mirando a sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda. Todavía no lograba decir si ESTO era lo que sentía por él. Había sido la primera vez que mis amigas me habían dejado sola con Edward desde.. hace tiempo.

-Bella tenemos que irnos- me dijo dulcemente mientras ponía un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja.. Creo que me había quedado mirándolo como una tonta.

Me paré rápidamente y fue cuando me di cuenta de que Edward había estado agarrándome la mano. Me sonrojé de una manera que no pude controlar y le dediqué una media sonrisa mientras el se paraba. No hizo comentarios pero pude escuchar como se reía por lo bajo.

Caminamos hasta la entrada y me dio un plasmado beso en la mejilla que me llenó de cariño.

Entré a mi salón de clases mientras él se iba y por primera vez en la semana la clase pasó lentamente.. Realmente no escuchaba lo que decía el profesor, solo sabía que hablaba.

Cuando sonó el timbre yo ya tenía mis cosas recogidas así que salí casi corriendo. Quería llegar a la habitación temprano..

Cuando estaba buscando el coche pude ver a alguien súper sexy apoyado en él.

-Hey, quería saber si.. ¿Te gustaría salir a cenar conmigo mañana?- me dijo con un tono superseductor que casi hizo que me le echara encima.. -Ya sabes, como mañana es Sábado..

-Claro, me encantaría- dije picándole un ojo mientras le pasaba un brazo por el cuello y sellaba nuestros labios en un corto beso.

-¿Quieres acompañarme a mi habitación para ver una película que me traje y no la he visto?- le pregunté con voz suave.

-Hecho- dijo al tiempo que abría la puerta del copiloto y se montaba.

Llegamos al apartamento y fui directamente a mi cuarto para buscar el DVD. Salí con la película "Blow" en la mano y Edward estaba sirviendo en un pote hondo cotufas con mantequilla.

Ambos nos sentamos en los cojines de colores que habían frente a la TV después de poner la película e inmediatamente necesité el apoyarme sobre él. Así que igual que la vez pasada creo que terminaré durmiéndome en su pecho..

Edward Pov:

Después de ver la película me di cuenta de que Bella se había dormido. Nuevamente sobre mi pecho.

Intenté pararme lentamente para llevarla a su habitación y que no nos vieran otra vez mis primos y amigos.

La cargué con los brazos estirados y me sentía como el hombre que lleva a la esposa dentro de la nueva casa. Al dejarla sobre su cama fue inevitable no quedarme mirándola..

Demasiado hermosa, con su pelo castaño oscuro y su piel blanca de porcelana.

-Edward ¿que haces?.

No había notado que se había despertado mientras acariciaba su pelo. Al menos se oía de buen humor.

-Lo siento.. yo..- dije mientras me paraba apenado.

-No te preocupes.. Me gusta.

-¿De veras?

-Claro que si tonto.

Me arrodillé y empecé a peinarla otra vez, ella se estaba quedando dormida y por su cortina abierta se podría decir que ya eran como las 7pm. Supongo que está cansada de pasar un día entero conmigo (me reí internamente).

Una vez que ya había cerrado los ojos durante un tiempo me paré y fui a la nevera a sacar una lata de CocaCola. Me había quedado el sabor a cotufa en la boca.

-¡Rayos! Había llevado mi coche al colegio y lo dejé- exclamé no tan alto al acordarme.

Justo entonces pasa Alice por la puerta con las llaves de mi coche.

-Tranquilo Eddy yo te lo traje- dijo sonriéndome al tiempo que me dejaba las llaves en la mano y se dirigía ella a la nevera a sacar algo de comer. Detrás de ella entró mi prima.

-Hey primo ¿Y Bells?.

-Está durmiendo..- dije antes de voltearme y ver a Al -¿De donde carajo sacaste las llaves de mi coche?.

-Oh, no se porque pero tuve el presentimiento de que te ibas a olvidar y en el 2do receso te las saqué del bolsillo sin que te dieras cuenta- mencionó lo último con una sonrisa malvada.

-No tienes que decir gracias, no tuve problema. Todas esta mañana fuimos al colegio en el coche de Bella así que..

-Bueno, gracias.

Después de quedar un rato hablando con ellas salí del apartamento y me monté en mi coche.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación estaba hecho polvo. No se que tanto había hecho hoy pero lo estaba.

Esta semana había hecho mis entrenamientos de fútbol y nos había ido realmente bien a Jasper a Emmett y a mi.

Me di una ducha y me puse la pijama solo para darme cuenta de que no había notado presencia de mis hermanos desde que llegué.

Fui a la cocina y me encontré con una nota que decía que habían salido a comprar algo... ¿Que carajo? ¿Que se supone que iban a comprar a estas horas de la noche?.

No importaba. Mañana temprano hablaría con ellos y veríamos que hacíamos con esta cita con Bella... Estaba nervioso.

Me tiré en la cama y lo próximo que supe fue que el gallo de afuera estaba cantando.

Alice Pov:

Ya eran las 6pm del sabado y J me pasaba recogiendo en media hora.. ¡Todavía no estaba lista!

Dijo que me llevaría a un lugar que al le había encantado desde niño. ¡No podía imaginarme que sería! Pues sabía que si le gustaba de niño no le gustaría un restaurante o una fiesta; así que simplemente me puse unos jeans de tubito negros con una camisa hermosa de 3 botones arriba color morado y unos vans morado con negro.

Estaba maquillándome y peinándome cuando escuché sonar el timbre.

Terminé de ponerme el colorete y fui a abrir la puerta.

Ahí estaba Jasper tan y más sexy que siempre. Con una camisa de botones azul con blanco y unos jeans. Me quedé uno instantes admirando su figura y luego lo invité a pasar.

Fui corriendo al baño para echarme perfume y brillo labial. Cuando estuve de vuelta él estaba apoyado de la puerta abierta con una sonrisa divertida y 2 tickets en la mano.

No sabían lo que eran y no me dejó tenerlo en mis manos. Me había mostrado solo la parte de atrás que únicamente contenía unos números y la hora para entrar y salir del lugar.

Nos montamos en su coche y salimos rápidamente hasta llegar al lugar...

¡¿Cómo no lo supuse? ¿A qué niño no le fascinaría un parque de diversiones nocturno?

Jasper le mostró lo tickets al señor de la entrada y este después de arrancarle un pedazo a cada uno nos dejó pasar.

Al principio la cantidad de luz y gritos de niños te impactaban pero luego te ibas acostumbrando. Fuimos por un algodón de azúcar y seguimos paseando hasta que llegamos a una de estas maquinas en las que te tomas fotos.

-Jasper sonríe- le dije entredientes mientras yo sonreía para una foto.

Vi como sonreía y luego se volteó y me volteó a mi cara para depositar un dulce bezo sobre mis labios al tiempo que se tomaba otra foto.

Para la tercera sacamos las lenguas mirando a la cámara.

Salimos de la máquina y observé con detenimiento cada una de las fotos.

-Las quiero todas- dije rápidamente una vez que él las obtuvo. Me miró con detenimiento para decir.

-Solo si me das un pequeño beso- dijo enfocándose en la palabra pequeño.

Lo besé lentamente mientras pasaba un brazo por su cuello y pude notar como el respondía al beso. Mi lengua pidió permiso para entrar en su boca y melo concedió y sentí la suya en la mía. Mi mano hizo un poco más de presión sobre su cuello mientras me ponía un poco de puntillas. Entonces corté el beso y me alejé un poco extendiéndole la mano para que me diera las fotos.

Al tiempo que ponía una cara de ''si eres tramposa" me dio las fotos y las guardé en mi bolsillo con indiferencia; aunque por dentro iba a explotar de emoción y de alegría.

Seguimos paseando hasta que llegamos a un kiosco en donde tenías que meter al menos 3 de las 6 cestas para ganarte un peluche.

-Oh- dije al tiempo que me encontraba con un gran tigre de la mitad de mi tamaño colgando.

-Deme un ticket para jugar por favor- dijo J al tiempo que le daba 4 dólares al señor.

Falló 4 de las cestas.. No obtendría mi tigre. J se volteó a verme y sacó más dinero de su bolsillo para seguir jugando.

Esta vez metió 5 de las cestas. Y resulta que cuando metes 5 te dan el peluche y una gorra de algún equipo de Béisbol. Yo agarré la de Boston y me la puse, aunque sabía que J le iba a los Yankees (me reí internamente).

Me encantaba el tigre era demasiado esponjoso, suave y colorido. Todo yo.

-El tigre abraza rico, ¿eh?- dijo Jasper como si no tuviera importancia. ¡Creía que lo reemplazaría por el tigre!

-Prefiero los tuyos mi príncipe- le dije al tiempo que hacía una maniobra para enganchar mi tigre al pantalón y plantarle un beso.

Él me agarró por la cintura y me acercó más a él cuando intenté separarme lentamente. Estaba empezando y a sentir ese hormigueo por todo el cuerpo otra vez.. Y se sentía tan bien.

Le devolví el beso aún sabiendo que estábamos a mitad de feria nocturna, enredé mis brazos en su cuello disfrutando de este. Y en eso pude escuchar a alguien acercándose a nosotros y me alejé rápidamente para ver de quien se trataba..

-Hey, hacen buena pareja ¿eh?- dijo el chico moreno que tanto odiaba. ¿Porqué tenía que aparecer justo en este momento, en este día que quería tener solo a Jasper.

-Lárgate de aquí- le dije en un soplo y pude notar como Jasper pasaba su brazo por mi cintura para que me relajase.

-Ok gata, nos vemos- murmuró y me guiñó un ojo. Pero eso no se le escapó a J y este ya estaba empezando a zafarse de mi para ir a golpearlo.

-No lo busques, no quiero que vuelva- le dije en un susurro un tanto deprimida, protectora y molesta.

-Alice, ¿quién era ese muchacho?- preguntó J preocupado.

-Es solo un chico del instituto..

-Al, no juegues conmigo. Cuéntame- dijo haciendo ojitos demasiado cuchi.

-Se llama Jacob Black. Y estuvo con ambas al mismo tiempo..- dije dura y fríamente la última parte. No quería que Jacob notara que poseía una pequeña debilidad por este todavía.

-Échame bien el cuento Alice.. ¿contigo y con quién?- en ese momento me medio cargó y nos sentamos en un banco que había por ahí en alguna parte luminosa de la feria.

Después de intentarlo un par de veces, logré concluir y sacar una idea concreta de todo el problema.

-Antes, cuando estábamos en el instituto anterior; Bella y yo éramos al igual que ahora las mejores amigas del mundo. Pero entonces ambas nos teníamos secretos, y a Edward todavía no lo habíamos conocido. O al menos, no yo. El punto es que, yo salía con él- vi la cara de omg de J y seguí -y aún Bella siendo mi mejor amiga, Jacob me había pedido que todavía no lo hiciéramos público; y yo era pequeña al igual que mi cerebro y no lo pensé dos veces antes de hacerle caso. Me dolía no contárselo a Bells pero tenía una especie de atracción por él.. un _crush_. Un día él me dijo para ir al cine un sábado..

-Maldito hijo de...- Iba diciendo Jasper al tiempo que se paraba del banco y lo buscaba.

-J, siéntate. ¿O no quieres saber el resto de la historia?- dije mientras lo agarraba de la muñeca y lo sentaba al lado mío nuevamente.

-Bueno,- seguí hablando -era nuestra primera cita, o al menos eso pensé yo. Me dijo que quería pasear y luego llevarme por su casa; yo esperaba tener la oportunidad de.. poder hacer lo nuestro más serio- dije al tiempo que me ponía como un tomate -pero no se como pude querer eso, ahora teniéndote a ti..- dije al tiempo que lo besaba. Un beso corto -Resulta que cuando yo llegué al centro comercial él no estaba donde había prometido.

-Estaba con ella- dijo Jasper quedándose boquiabierto al verme asentir.

Flashback:

-¿Dónde estará Jake?- me pregunté a mi misma una vez que hube de llegar el centro comercial y no se encontraba donde acordamos. Supongo que estará trabajando con su madre.

Empecé a pasear, tenía como 2 semanas sin venir y eso ya es demasiado tiempo para mi. Gracias a Dios traía una paca de dinero para comprarme toda la ropa que me hacía falta.

Fui directamente por la parte en donde se encontraban Abercrombie, Victoria's Secret y Justice. Una vez que salí de la tienda Abercrombie con un par de bolsas me dirigí para la de VS.

A plena vista se podían ver a una pareja besándose entre las copas de sostenes que habían. Que envidia le tengo a quien quiera que necesite un sostén 38C.

No se porque, pero.. creía conocer al muchacho. Era bastante parecido a Jacob (la espalda, el culo, las piernas, su forma de vestir y era moreno). Mientras que la chica podía ser cualquiera. No la reconocía.

Caminé lentamente hacia la pareja y jalé al muchacho del cuello de la camisa para que me diera la cara. No me había equivocado; ahí estaba Jacke tan guapo como siempre.

-¿Qué coño haces?- me preguntó la chica con la que estaba besándose hace unos instantes. Reconocía esa voz.

-¿Bella?- pregunté con detenimiento mientras asomaba mi cabeza para verle la cara. Ambas estábamos boquiabiertas.

-Al ¿que haces con mi novio?- me dijo Bella con una cara, en verdad no sabía nada.

-Maldito perro cochino- le dije en la cara antes de meterle una fuerte cachetada. Todas las personas de la tienda se nos quedaron mirando.

-Porfavor salgan de aquí, no queremos que ocasionen problemas en esta tienda- nos dijo un policía que estaba fuera y nos sacó.

-¿Tú quién eres?- me preguntó él con cara de inocente y sin que Bella se diera cuenta mi guiñó un ojo.

-Bueno, como no soy nadie; toma el collar que me diste con tu nombre- dije al tiempo que me arrancaba el collar del cuello y lo lanzaba a su pecho -y tu colgante de lobo- dije lanzándoselo también.

-¿Que rayos está pasando aquí?- preguntó Bella metiéndose en la conversación. Las lágrimas amenazaban fuertemente con salir de mis ojos.

-Lo que pasa es que Jaky te ha estado engañando. Al igual que a mi. Nos ha estado mintiendo todo este tiempo y lo único que quiere es que nosotras nos peleemos.

-No le hagas caso Bells..- le dijo Jacob al tiempo que se le acercaba para enrollar un brazo en su cintura. Ella no le dejó.

-¡No me toques!- dijo apartándolo y poniéndose a mi lado -Confío en ella más de lo que puedo confiar en ti- eso se llama golpe bajo.

-Pero Isa..

-¡Te he dicho que no me gusta que me llamen así! Ahora lárgate- él se quedó con los hombros caídos y se fue haciéndose el que necesita ayuda.

-Gracias por creeme Bells- no podía creer que le había guardado un novio a una de mis mejores amigas.. Y a pesar de eso confió en mi. Aunque ella también me lo guardó.

No podía sacarme de la cabeza la imagen de ellos dos besándose en mitad de una tienda de ropa interior. Pero al menos no sentía un dolor intenso por su pérdida. Jacob no era algo realmente importante en mi vida después de todo.. Pero igual lo odiaría por siempre.

Fin Flashback:

Ya J y yo estábamos en camino a su apartamento cuando sentí que me agarraba de la mano y otra vez este hormigueo por todo mi cuerpo. Él si era alguien importante para mi, y lo querría por siempre.

* * *

Chicaaaas una cosa, en el cap anterior se corto una parte que quise escribir. Osea tipo escribi 2 pags mas y me las corto y no las puso. Aunque no eran muy importantes. Solo como se "arreglaban" Jasper con Alice y Rose con Emmett.

Espero que les haya gustado el cap! aqui está la respuesta para la chica que no sabía que era lo que Jacob le había hecho a Bella y a Alice.

En el proximo capitulo que escribire hoy mismo sera la cita de Edward con Bella y maybe la de Emmett con Rosalie.

PORFAVOOOOR DEJEN REVIEWS. SE QUE SON VACACIONES PERO PLISSS LEAN Y DEJEN COMMENTS PARA QUE LA GENTE VEA QUE ES UNA BUENA HISTORIA. GRACIAS.

PD: Odio a Jacob así que lo voy a hacer sufrir (para las que sean team jacob) wuajajaja

Un besotee y felices vacacionesss se les quiere!

**AnitaCullen96  
**


	22. New Moon

**Nota: La historia de Twilight y sus personajes no son mios, estos son de Stephanie Mayer, yo solo estoy haciendo una historia con sus personajes...**

**``Amor a través del tiempo´´**

"New Moon"

Bella Pov:

Sábado 7:28.

Me había ido al apartamento de los chicos para vestirme. Alice y Jasper se habían ido hace una hora y yo seguía frente al espejo del baño de Jasper pensando en que peinado ponerme.

Al final me decidí por ponerme un moño con un mechón detrás de cada oreja que caían ondulados. Edward me había dicho que me pusiera un poco elegante para ir a cenar ya que íbamos a uno de estos restaurantes caros; aunque no me quiso decir cuál era. Pero le dije que iría con la condición de que me dejara pagar mi parte.

Me puse mi labial rojo potente y un poco de base; no necesitaba colorete, yo ya era roja de por sí.

Una vez que me sentí lista para salir me puse mis tacones bajos y fui hasta la cocina. Agarré un agua de la nevera y me la tomé rápidamente, estaba sedienta. Cuando me di vuelta para caminar nuevamente hacia el espejo por si se me había corrido el maquillaje me encontré a Edward tan solo a medio metro de mi mirándome de arriba a abajo.

Llevaba puesto unos tacones bajos plateados junto con un vestido no muy elegante de color azul eléctrico. Sabía que le encantaba ese color pero no sabía que le gustaba como se veía en mi.

-Te ves hermosa- me dijo una vez que paró de observarme y me dedicó una encantadora sonrisa que yo pude responderle sonrojándome.

-Tú también estás excelente- le dije después de darme cuenta que llevaba puesto unos pantalones negros y una camisa manga larga de botones. Tan despeinado como siempre y con sus ojos verde esmeralda mirándome con afecto.

Me rodeó la cintura con los brazos para estrecharme en un corto abrazo y luego caminamos hasta su coche agarrados de la mano. No se porqué pero me sentía nerviosa, así que no hablé durante todo el camino hasta el restaurante..

Edward Pov:

El viaje al restaurante había sido verdaderamente relajante. Cuando llegamos al restaurante Bella se quedó boquiabierta y yo solté una risa baja; sabía que ella reconocería este lugar al que habíamos venido una vez en esos viajes familiares y con amigos.

Hoy había Luna Nueva. Perfecto para mi canción.

Pero yo solo podía fijarme en ese vestido que se adaptaba a su cuerpo y su espectacular peinado.

Sabía que Bells querría matarme en esos momentos pero yo únicamente me acerqué y la jalé de la mano para entrar y pedir una mesa.

Nos sentamos en una mesa que tenía una pequeña vela en el centro y un ramo de diferente clases de flores. Cada uno tenía un Menú al lado.

En este restaurante había una enorme pista de baile para que la gente bailara o viniera un grupo a tocar y cantar. Hoy sabía yo quién iba a tocar y por eso la traje aquí.

Justo entonces empezó a sonar la canción de "Mala Conducta" cantada por "Franco El Gorila". Me la sabía completa.

**(Fido)**

**Es problemática, poco maniática**

**Perreandome es la única, tiene su táctica**

**La tipa es sólida**

**Le gusta el loly pop**

**Se niega a ser romántica, una lunática (Let's Go)**

**Yo quiero azotarte (mister A señor F) domarte**

**Pero lo malo es que te gusta (la maquina)**

**Castigarte por tu mala conducta**

**Castigarte por tu mala conducta oh yeah!**

**Yo quiero azotarte, domarte**

**Pero lo malo es que te gusta**

**Castigarte por tu mala conducta**

**Castigarte por tu mala conducta**

Empecé a cantar la canción por lo bajo pero Bella me había escuchado ya que me estaba mirando como si fuera un loco o un bicho raro. No Edward. También que, ¿quién se imaginaría a Edward Cullen cantando regguetón?

**Aprésalo, esa es la actitud**

**Ponte salvaje, esa es la actitud**

**Si me pides mas, esa es la actitud**

**Sin piedad, esa es la actitud (x2)**

Esta parte la dije mientras la miraba a los ojos y miré un momento de reojo la pista de baile que ya tenía algo como 5 parejas bailando. Tenía que bailar esta canción con Bella, era mi única oportunidad. Se que no le gusta bailar pero tenía que aprovechar estar aquí con gente que ella no conocía.

Me paré y la jalé por la muñeca hasta mitad de la pista de baile y pude ver su cara de perdida y de que no quería hacer aquello. Lentamente me acerqué más a ella y puse mi mano derecha en la parte baja de su espalda sin dejar de mirarla a sus ojos café.

-Baila conmigo- le dije de la manera más seductora que pude al oído. Noté como se quedaba tiesa al empezar a besarla por la mejilla y bajar por su cuello lentamente..

**(Alexis)**

**Dice**

**Yo tengo una gata que le gusta el castigo**

**Ella se vuelve loca cuando le meto agresivo**

**Cuando la cojo por el pelo**

**La pego a la pared, y le digo**

**Que la voy a mandar pa' intensivo**

**Ella se derrite como en tu paladar el chocolate**

**Le fascina que en la cama la machuque con el bate**

**Le gusta que la maltraten**

**Y en soga la empape**

**Que la amarre y la embárrate**

**Le encanta que me ponga como un animal**

**Que le tape los ojos y la comience a torturar**

**Que lo hagamos bajo las sabanas de cebra**

**No hay quien la tome dura, dura como piedra**

Susurrándole cada parte al oído e intentando llevar el ritmo de la canción con nuestros cuerpos se me estaba haciendo difícil. Podía notar como a Bella se le ponía la piel de gallina con algunas de las frases de la canción.

Raramente, empezó a seguirme la pista bailando. Y con su olor a fresas no podía concentrarme mucho. Estaba a empezando a dejarme llevar por un poco de excitación..

**(Fido) **

**Yo quiero azotarte, domarte**

**Pero lo malo es que te gusta**

**Castigarte por tu mala conducta**

**Castigarte por tu mala conducta(x2)**

Bella estaba empezando a moverse de una manera demasiado sensual y no podía controlar mis pensamientos.. La mano que se encontraba en su espalda estaba empezando a bajar..

**(Franco el Gorila)**

**Me dice caballo arre, arre, arre**

**Con no le quite la ropa**

**Que mejor se la desgarre**

**Que Sali pal party y que en la cama la amarre**

**Se transforma en fiera**

**Y la alcoba conmigo barre**

**Ella quiere que la castiguen**

**Quiere que le metan duro, duro**

**Ella quiere que le muerda el cuello**

**Quiere que le pegue la falda al muro del muro**

**Quiere plástico y caliente, la piscina en el ombligo**

**A lo prehistórico y grotesco como cavernícola**

**Dale pa' bajo quiero ver ejercitando la mandíbula**

**Soy el índice que le besa a tu película**

**Eso parece Calígula ja**

Después de cantarle al oído con voz ronca el párrafo le mordí el cuello un poco fuerte y pude escuchar un pequeño jadeo que salía de sus labios al tiempo que ella pegaba su pecho al mío y ella desabrochaba los primeros botones de la camisa para besar mi pecho..

Y en la última parte empezó a bajar y mis manos que estaban ya casi en su trasero subieron por su cintura mientras ella tenía ambos brazos en la parte trasera de su cabeza y esta llegó hasta mi entrepierna y sentí como lo rozó.. ese movimientos me volvió loco que quise llevármela de ahí en ese momento y hacer algo que nunca antes había querido.

**(Fido) **

**Es problemática, poco maniática**

**Perreandome es la única, tiene su táctica**

**La tipa es sólida**

**Le gusta el loly pop**

**Se niega a ser romántica, una lunática**

**Yo quiero azotarte, domarte**

**Pero lo malo es que te gusta**

**Castigarte por tu mala conducta oh yeah!**

**Castigarte por tu mala conducta oh yeah!**

Bella ya se encontraba arriba nuevamente y tenia sus manos en mi cuello mientras que yo bailaba con las mías en su cintura.

**Yo quiero azotarte, domarte**

**Pero lo malo es que te gusta**

**Castigarte por tu mala conducta**

**Castigarte por tu mala conducta(x2)**

**Aprésalo, esa es la actitud**

**Ponte salvaje, esa es la actitud**

**Si me pides mas, esa es la actitud**

**Sin piedad, esa es la actitud (x2)**

**This it Y dost**

**La corporación pa el almy**

**El alma secreta montanaaaaa**

**Mister A señor F**

**La maquina franco el gorila**

**Fullmetal ok**

**Y dost La corporación**

Simplemente seguimos bailando de la misma manera hasta el final. Y cuando la canción acabó acerqué mis labios a los suyos para plantarle un beso lleno de pasión. Y recibí una respuesta al beso por el cuál no quise cortarlo aunque sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

Caminamos nuevamente hacia la mesa y cuando nos sentamos y vi a Bella riéndose al ver mi pecho fue que me acordé que me había desabrochado algunos botones mientras bailábamos. Me los abroché rápidamente al tiempo que yo miraba su cuello y también me reía; le había dejado una pequeña marca.

Intentó mirarse pero no pudo ver nada.

-Ya vengo- dijo antes de pararse y dirigirse al baño. Este era el momento perfecto.

Una vez que ya hubo entrado al baño me paré rápidamente y me dirigí hacia la parte trasera del restaurante..

Bella Pov:

No podía creerlo.. ¡Edward bailando reguetón!

Seguía impresionada de lo que ambos habíamos hecho allá afuera. Me había gustado bailar con Edward como cosa rara en mi; odiaba bailar con mi ser.

Salí rápidamente del baño para darme cuenta de que Edward no se encontraba sentado en su puesto.

-Supongo que habrá ido al baño- me dije a mi misma al tiempo que me sentaba. JUsto entonces las luces se apagaron y solo estaba prendida una luz en el techo que iluminaba a la mitad de la pista de baile..

Y ahí estaba Edward, solo que ahora traía puesto su chal. Estaba sentado en un enorme y pulcro piano y a un lado tenía un pequeño micrófono.

-Esta canción que voy a tocar ahorita la he llamado "New Moon" y se la dedico a una persona que es muy especial en mi vida y que siempre ha estado ahí para mi desde que la conozco- dijo mientras buscaba a alguien entre la multitud. Una vez que me vio se me quedó mirando con tanto cariño que me dieron ganas de apretarlo en un abrazo -Isabella Swan, ven y siéntate conmigo.

Cuando pronunció las últimas palabras no me lo podía creer. Cómo sonaba mi nombre de sus labios, lo hermoso que se veía ahí sentado con la luz iluminando su rostro y que me haya invitado a acercarme a su lado para dedicarme una canción que muy seguramente era tan hermosa como él.

Rápidamente me acerqué a su lado y no pude evitar el trastabillarme antes de llegar. Me senté y me dio un fuerte apretón de manos y empezó a tocar una melodía...

Nunca había escuchado algo parecido. Era hermoso. Y casi imposible de tocar con tan solo dos manos. Escuchaba la melodía mientras todo el afecto, cariño, alegría y amor se apoderaba de mi..

Una vez que la canción hubo terminado se volteó hacia mi.

-¿Te gustó?- me preguntó con una sonrisa de lado apenada.

-No- dije en tono sarcástico -claro que me encantó tonto- le dije antes de acercar mis labios a los suyos y sellarlos en un profundo beso.

Pude oír los aplausos de la multitud en la lejanía de nuestra burbuja. Por ahorita este hombre era solo mío y pensaba aprovecharlo al máximo aunque todavía no estaba clara de si esto era exactamente lo que sentía por él.. Solo sabía que se sentía bien estar a su lado.

**Chicaaaaas se que el cap es cortooo pero no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir y no se me ocurrio mucho mas.. mañana me voy a orlando y creo que este es el ultimo cap que monto hasta agosto... espero que les guste. Hoy subi 2 caps asi que..! jejeje. **

**En el prox cap es la cita de Emmett y Rose. LA VAN A AMAR ya tengo la idea perfecta solo tengo que ver si puedo escribirselas. Y en el prox cap tambien voy a intentar montar una escenita de Tanya con sus amigas y el primer partido de futbol el domingo.**

**porfaaaaaa dejen reviews plisss no les cuesta mucho comentarme como les parecio la historiaa jeje. gracias a las 2 que comentaron por el cap anterior! EDWARDKANAME y NINNACULLEN.**

**LAS QUIERO MUCHOO! un besote grande. REVIEWS PLIS.**

**AnitaCullen96**


	23. Deseos

**Nota: La historia de Twilight y sus personajes no son mios, estos son de Stephanie Mayer, yo solo estoy haciendo una historia con sus personajes...**

**``Amor a través del tiempo´´**

Deseo:

Rosalie Pov:

Eran las 2pm y yo seguía sentada viendo nada interesante en la televisión mientras esperaba a que Emmy llegara para nuestra cita. No quiso decirme a donde me llevaría pero me dijo que no me pusiera nada elegante; o mejor dicho, algo sucia.

Así que simplemente me puse un short roxy de varios colores no muy lindo que tenía y se adaptaba un poco a mis piernas, una camisa de pequeñas tiras color verde militar y unos convers marrones. Me había amarrado una cola de caballo y como siempre un poco de maquillaje.

Encontré un canal en donde pasaban algo bueno y justo entonces sonó el timbre. Me paré rápidamente; había llegado mi cita. Me dirigí hacia la puerta y al abrirla pude ver a Emmett con unos shorts color verde militar hasta las rodillas y una camisa marrón con zapatos de goma. ¡Veníamos combinados!

-Hola belleza- dijo mi pareja antes de rodearme la cintura con un brazo y plantarme un beso en la mejilla delicadamente.

Caminamos hasta su Jeep y entramos; fue cuando me di cuenta no conocía el lugar hacía donde se dirigía Emmett.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Ya verás..- dijo al tiempo que me miraba con una cara de maldad.

Una vez que llegamos Emmett me mandó a cerrar los ojos, me abrió la puerta del coche y me agarró de la mano para que me bajara. Apagó el coche y pude sentir bajo mis pies algo de pasto.

-Abre los ojos- me dijo una vez que estaba atras mio abrazandome.

Pude apreciar un hermoso paisaje un poco variado gracias a la ultima cantidad de lluvias. Estaba entre mil flores de distintos colores y tipos, un prado espectacular.

-¿Cómo has encontrado esto?- le pregunté mientras volteaba y depositaba un dulce beso en sus labios.

-Está cerca a una gran finca que solíamos tener cuando eramos pequeños.

-Super- empezé a pasear por el prado cuando oigo que Em saca algo del coche y lo vuelve a cerrar.

-Vamos a sentarnos, debes tener hambre- hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que tenía que comer algo antes de que mi estomago empezara a rugir.

Tenpia una cesta, la cual abrió y sacó un mantel en el que cabíamos los dos; una de las pocas zonas que estaban secas. Comimos lentamente unos sandwichs y pastel de chocolate.

-Rose, ¿Estás lista para empezar a divertirte?- me preguntó Em con esa mirada seductora que me ponía los pelos de punta.

-Siempre- dije al tiempo que ambos nos parábamos de un salto.

Yo sin darle tiempo empeze a correr por el prado intentando escapar de él. Pero Em era demasiado grande y veloz, así que me estaba dando un poco de ventaja.

Mientras pensaba vi un enorme charco de lodo enfrente mío, el cual esquivé por un lado; pero Em no lo vió y se cayó en él. Resbalándose y dándose semerendo golpe en la espalda y trasero.

-Ahh- murmuró de dolor, pero yo lo escuché -Uf, gracias al cielo mi trasero amortiguó la caida- me dijo mientras intentaba pararse.

-Yo te ayudo- dije entre risas, me acerqué para ayudarlo pero resulta que yo tambien me caí. Al menos encima suyo.

Hice esactamente lo mismo que Em e intenté pararme pero él me empujó hacia si y me besó con fiereza.. Fue imposible no devolvrle el beso.

Tenía sus brazos enrollando mi cintura, y sus manos en la parte baja de mi espalda. Mientras yo tenía las mías enroscadas en su pelo.

Repentinamente sentí que me ponía de cabeza y me di cuenta de que Em nos había voltedo cuando senti el lodo por toda mi espalda, piernas y pelo.

Bueno, ahora aunque me sentía asqueada, él estaba arriba.

Bajé una de mis manos por su espalda y llegué a un lado de su pantalón y metí mi mano dentro de él para encontrarme con la tela de su interior y tambipen traspasarla. Pude sentir como se alteraba porque me apretó más fuerte contra él.

Metí la mano un poco más y la pasé para la parte delantera de su cuerpo.. pude sentir como empezaba a abultarse..

-Rose, Rose, Rose.. ahorita no- me rogó con esos ojos verdes encantadores. Y tenía razón, no era el momento.

-Lo siento- dije y aparté la mirada de él mientras caía en cuenta de que había quedado como una cochina. Intenté sentarme, pero Em era demasiado pesado y sentía como me penetraba con la mirada.

-Eso no significa que no quiera que lo hagas- me susurró al oido y cuando se devolvió a mirarme me guiñó un ojo. Me dejó sin aliento.

-Pero..- le susurré.

-Calla- me dijo al tiempo que depositaba un suave beso sobre mis labios. Cada vez se volvía más ardiente y más fuerte.

Noté como empezaba a excitarse por varias razones: 1. Estaba desesperado 2. Empezó a pasear sus manos por mi cuerpo 3. Había sentido su pantalón abultarse.

Lo cual significaba que estaba pensando en hacer más cosas conmigo. Tan solo el pensar que yo soy su razón de excitación me hace excitarme a mi.

Cuando sentí su mano subiendo desde mi cadera por mi cintura y metió su mano dentro de mi camisa. Sentí un escalofrío.

Su mano siguió su camino.. Y cuando llegó a mi sostén no lo pensó y lo traspasó. Pude sentir como su mano iba suviendo por la curva de mis pechos y todo mi cuerpo estaba ardiendo y estaba más excitada que nunca.

-Em.. Em para. Dijiste que no era el lugar; tú tampoco puedes hacer nada- dije con voz ronca, no me salía.

Pero el me hizo caso y sacó su mano de mi camisa para mirarme con ojos tiernos.

-Lo siento princesa- me dijo mientras se paraba y me ayudaba a levantarme a mi.

No me sentía para nada estable entonces cerré los ojos, me concentré y luego los abrí.

-Así que, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- le pregunté sonriente.

Después de que Em se me acercó y me comentó lo que ibamos a hacer cada uno eligió un lado de la prado y todo lo que hubiera en él.

Emmett Pov:

Cuando hubo pasado media hora, ya eran las 4:30pm. Cada uno estaba a su lado del prado con su barrera de lodo.

-¡Ok bellezura, a la cuenta de 10 empezaremos a lanzar las bolas de lodo!- le dije con una sonrisa malevola.

-1... 2... 3...- empezó ella que ya tenía sus dos bolas en la mano.

-4... 5... 6...-dije yo al tiempo que agarraba las mías.

-7... 8... 9...- ambos nos agachamos en posición de ataque.

-¡10!- gritamos los dos con fuerza antes de empezar el juego.

La idea era que el otro tenía que derrumbar su muralla de lodo. Y el que pierda tiene que cumplir alguna penitencia del otro.

Yo lanzaba con fuerza pero ella tambien era fuerte, y su muralla estaba hecha con un montón de capas a diferencia de la mia que era menos resistente.

Después de unos cuantos lanzamientos pude derrumbar la parte de arriba de su muralla; ella hizo caso omiso y lanzó increiblemente fuerte las proximas bolas de lodo, logro derribar tambien un lado entero de mi defenza.

-JA- rugió ella al tiempo que ambos seguíamos batallando

-¡Soy más fuerte que tú!- rugí un poco molesto, era un tanto estresado y no me gustaba perder. Pero tendría que aprender a tomarme las cosas con calma mientras estuviera con Rose.

Ella logró derribar mi otro lado de la muralla, por lo cual solo quedaba el medio, lo cual apenas me cubría.

Yo segupi lanzando con fuerza y logré derribar todo el lado derecho de su muralla, pero ella seguía ganando en terreno y defenza.

Después de un rato ella tardó en lanzar una próxima vez, y al darme cuenta era una super pelota, probablemente no llegaría hasta atrás; si no fuera mi Rose la que estuviera lanzándola.

La bola golpeó fuertemente en todo el centro de mi muralla lo cual hizo que se derrumbara entera. Ella se puso de cunclillas y yo sabiendo que iba tras de mí salí corriendo mientras ella me perseguía. Si me golpeaba antes de que yo le diera la vuelta al prado ella ganaba.

Iba corriendo a toda velocidad y miré hacia atrás para encontrarme con ella mirándome divertidamente. Heché la pica y cuando estaba a menos de 5 metros pude sentir como una enorme masa me pegaba en la espalda y pisaba un charcó.

-¿Estás bien Em?- me preguntó divertida Roselie al verme tirado en el lodo.

-Has ganado- le dije de mala gana un poco molesto.

-Ay, no te pongas bravo.. sabes que jugué limpio- dijo mientras esbozaba una hermosa sonrisa y se resbalaba junto a mi en el lodo.

-Si claro..-le dije mientras ponía los ojos en blanco y la agarraba por la cintura acercándola hacia mí un poco más.

Por fin podía ver en ella una belleza que no había visto antes, una guerrera, batalladora y sucia. Me encantaban sus diferentes personalidades.

-Que hermosa eres- pensé en voz alta antes de darme cuenta de que me había escuchado.

Agarré un cabello sucio que traía suelto y lo puse detrás de su oreja con delicadeza.

Ella me observaba como si estuviera perdida en la vida y luego calló en cuenta de que debía responder.

-Obviamente, así, llena de barro- hablando ella sarcásticamente mientras miraba sus ropas.

-Es encerio- murmuré mientras levantaba su barbilla dulcemente -me encanta este lado guerrero tuyo- pronuncié esbozando una sonrisa natural esperando que saliera con el amor que quería trasmitirle.

-A mi me encantan todos tus lados- murmuró ella mirándome intensamente a los ojos mientras yo me perdía en su cielo.

Luego la observé de arriba a abajo por un minuto y pude sentir otra vez esas ganas de hacerle mil cosas y tuve que reprimirme nuevamente. Aunque un pequeño jueguesito no creo que cambiaría mucho las cosas.

Me acerqué a su oido y le susurré lentamente -te ves super sexy con esa ropa pegada al cuerpo.. y esos shorsitos que muestran tus esculturales piernas..- intenté hablar con la voz más ronca y excitada que pude en aquellos momentos.

Pude sentir como se tensaba y una de sus mano se posó en mi pecho..

-Emmett.. sabes perfectamente que este no es un buen lugar- dijo mirándome fríamente pero al mismo tiempo pude ver ese brillo en sus ojos que me decía que no quería que hiciera lo correcto. Tenía tantas ganas como yo.

-¿Ahora eres la chica correcta eh? me entero- dije guiñándole un ojo -estoy seguro de que no quieres hacer lo correcto- le susurré nuevamente al oido al tiempo que pegaba mi entrepierna a la suya, rozándola.

Una de sus manos me agarró fuertemente del brazo mientras la otra apretaba mi camisa. Pude sentir como se forzaba por no aumentar el ritmo de su respiración y mostrarse débilmente excitada.

-No juegues conmigo- me dijo en tono serio, pero no subió el rostro.

-Roselie- pronuncié su nombre como si fuera una diosa y le subí la barbilla nuevamente -te deseo.. Y no se si tú sientes lo mismo, pero- después de sentir su amenazadora y dulce mirada sobre mi, pude sentir como unos gruesos labios aplastaban los mios..

Roselie Pov:

¡Joder! Este hombre me tenpia completamente imnotizada. Y yo ya no podía hacer nada cuando me excitaba también.

Pude sentir como me apretaba más fuerte de la cintura y mis brazos pasaron a enrrollarse al rededor de su cuello al tiempo que jugaba con sus cabellos.

Estábamos completamente acostados sobre el lodo, por lo cual yo giré hacia un lado y logré ponerme encima de él. Abrí mis piernas y puse una a cada lado de su cuerpo.

Empezamos a esperar entre los besos para cojer un poco de aire, en una de esas le mordí el labio inferior y oí su dulce gemido de placer..

Al rato ya me estaba besando y lamiendo el cuello.. mientras, yo bajaba mis manos por su pecho, intentándo quitarle la camisa.

Justo entonces podimos oir a alguien haciendo un intento de llamar nuestra atención tociendo fuertemente. Me separé brúscamente de él por el susto que me provocó.

Era un señor poco viejo que no podía medir más alto que yo, tenia el pelo negro y corto pero con canas y llevaba una ropa de campo.

-Buenas tardes, ¿Quiere algo?- le preguntó Em con el rostro rojo de rabia y el tono que en otras palabras explicaba lárguese.

-No, solo estaba pasando por aquí, deberían saber que este no es lugar para hacer esas cosas- dijo el señor sin darle importancia a la opinión de Emmett.

Yo también me puse roja de rabia, yo sabía lo que podía hacer y lo que no podía. Pude sentir como amenazaban palabras de desprecio por salir de mi garganta.

-Señor nosotros estamos bien claros de ello, ahora puede irse- le dije con mal tono esperando a que se fuera de una vez.

-Fue un gusto encontrarme con un ustedes- dijo en tono sarcástico antes de dedicarme una mirada fulminante y darse la vuelta.

-Bueno Rose creo que ya es hora de que nos vallamos- me dijo Em mirándome a los ojos.

En su rostro me transmitía que lo sentía, pero en sus ojos más intensamente pude sentir las ganas que tenía de quedarse ahí conmigo..

-Claro- pronuncie y la palabra que sonó de mi boca estaba forzadamente ronca.

Se paró lentamente apoyándose de los brazos y pude ver un poco de su musculatura que me provocó acercar mi mano y apreciarlo un poco más.

Me tendió la mano y entonces pude apreciar cuan sucio estaba. Se la agarré despacio recordando como debía mantener el equilibrio.

Sentía que teníamos ahí un minuto acostados, cuando realmente había pasado 1 hora desde que empezamos la guerra de lodo. Increíble.

Rápidamente Emmett y yo llegamos hasta su Jeep y guardamos todas las cosas, estaba completamente asquerosa, ¿Cómo me montaría así en su coche? ¡Ni de chiste!

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo él me jaló y caminamos por un par de calles más allá en silencio mientras iba recostada de él. Antes de ello había sacado un bolso de su coche que llevaba en el otro brazo.

-Llegamos- dijo Em con una sonrisa al tiempo que me daba cuenta de donde estábamos.

Era chiquito, pero era un baño. Y a fuera se encontraba una manguera y unos shampoos tirados seguramente olvidados.

Pero estaba desierto.

-Wow, ¿Qué hace esto acá en mitad de la nada?

-En realidad, hay una playa pública a unos cuantos kilómetros, y ponen esto aquí para la gente que quiera ducharse.

-Ah..- dije dándome cuenta de cuanto sentido tenía aquello.

-Ven- me dijo mientras me cargaba por la cintura y me recostaba de su hombro.

-¡Emmett bájame en este instante!- le grité mientras pataleaba como una niña pequeña. Entonces sentí un agua fría que nos mojaba y solté un grito de sorpresa.

Él se estaba riendo, alegrado por mi aspecto y actitud. Me bajó y me puso frente a él.

Me miró con rostro tierno pero al mismo tiempo juguetón. La mirada de un chiquillo travieso.

Agarró uno de los champoos que estaban en el piso con un lento movimiento y nos empezó a llenar de él. Lo restregó por mi pelo y por el suyo.

El agua seguía cayendo encima de nosotros, fría y refrescante.

Yo no deje de mirarlo en ningún instante, manteniendo la mirada atrevida y salvaje en mi rostro. Él por fin se dio cuenta de lo que quería y se acercó a mi para darme un beso que empezó dulcemente en los labios.

Después empezó nuevamente la pasión y sentí como me agarraba por la parte baja de mi espalda y me pegaba más a él.. yo tenía las manos pegadas a su pecho.

Con un lento movimiento movió su cabeza y empezó a bajar por mi cuello dándome besos. Se detuvo y susurró en mi oido:

-No podemos hacer esto otra vez Rose.. No quiero perder el control contigo aquí- me dijo de una manera super sensual que hizo que me derritiera en sus brazos.

-No puedo- repitió antes de alejar un poco la cara -Ve al baño y lava bien tu ropa- dijo guiñándome un ojo al tiempo que se separaba de mi y se dirigía al baño.

Mirando al suelo casi boca abierta por la manera en la que me había dejado ahí entre al baño de mujeres.

Me vi en el enorme espejo que había a un lado y me quité los shorts y la camisa.

Quedé en un pequeño conjunto interior que casi no utilizaba porque era viejo y era muy descotado. De color negro y blanco.

Y me di cuenta de que no había traído jabón para la ropa.

-Belleza se te..- dijo Em entrando al baño sin prudencia ni tocar la puerta. Noté que se había quitado la camisa.

Pero al verme ahí parada solo con ropa interior se le cortó la voz.

Pude sentir como le excitaba y cuantas cosas estaba pensando.. Yo seguía con ganas de haber seguido aquello y creo que esto no era una mala oportunidad.

Además, el simple hecho de que yo era la que lo ponía de esa forma, me excitaba a mi también.

Me acerqué a él con paso intuitivo moviendo mi cuerpo de la forma más sexy que pude y me pegué a él..

Mordí su labio inferior y empecé a darle besos por su cuello y su pecho.

Se tensó y puso cada uno de sus brazos en mi cintura agarrándome duro como si estuviera resistiéndose a hacer algo que no quisiese.

Yo puse mis manos en su pecho a la misma altura que lo besaba. Él me veía en el reflejo del espejo, supuse mi culo.

Y al tiempo que se me ocurría la idea me fui agachando mientras mi manos rozaban su pecho y lo lamía. Llegué hasta el comienzo de su short y rosé su miembro..

Sus manos que antes estaban en mi cintura fuero subiendo y me caminaron por todo el cuerpo.

Todo el tiempo sentí como estaba tensó por no soltar un gemido o de apretarme y hacerme algo; pero en ese momento pude ir el gemido que salía dulce de sus labios.

Subí nuevamente pero dejé mis manos en su short. Cuando llegué nuevamente a estar de nuevo con la cara a su altura lo miré con una cara salvaje y le guiñé un ojo.

-Anda Emmy.. solo un apretón- le dije con voz ronca al tiempo que puse mis manos en su miembro por encima del short y lo apreté duro.

Pude ver como contenía la respiración al tiempo que me apretaba más contra él. Pude sentir contra mi su miembro, ahora levantado.

Movió su cabeza hacia mi cuello y sentí como me mordió.. al principio fue doloroso, pero después pude sentir una sensación de pasión que me hizo gemir.

Empecé a apretar su miembro duro y cada vez más rápido. Él por fin se separó de mi cuello y echó la cabeza para atrás.

-Oh.. Rose..- gimió con voz ronca al tiempo que me soltaba de la cintura.

Yo aproveché y mientras le besaba el cuello le desabroché el botón y le bajé el cierre de su short.

Hice lo de antes, me bajé pero cuando iba bajando deslicé su penultima prenda hacia abajo..

Todo lo demás ocurrió como si hubieramos nacido para hacer aquello juntos.

Bella Pov:

Era de noche y ya estábamos saliendo del restaurante.

Puede que me haya tomado un par de copitas. Pero estaba conciente de que no había tenido efecto alguno sobre mi.

Me había pasado toda la noche mirando a Edward y me sentía apenada el par de veces que me cachó en ello.

-¿Bella?- me preguntó con voz cantarina. No le había estado prestado atención.

-Perdon no te oí- le dije al tiempo que me sonrojaba.

-Te estaba preguntando si querrías ir a pasear a buscar una película antes de ir al instituto.

-Oh, claro, por supuesto- respondí tartamudeando, más tiempo a solas con Edward me venía muy bien.

-Genial.

Empezamos a caminar hacia el coche, inmediatamente al pararnos de la mesa, él tomó mi mano entre las suyas para besarla. Así que no solté una de sus manos.

Notaba que se había tensado y que había algo que no sabía como decirmelo gracias a su rostro lleno de arrugas y el casi intacto apretón de su mano para discimular.

-Escúpelo- le dije mirándolo con mirada acosadora. Al devolverme la mirada vi en sus ojos verdes lo que yo buscaba.

Se quedó en silencio mirándome. Justo entonces llegamos al coche.

Caminó hacia mi con paso sigiloso, una vez que mi espalda hubo tocado la puerta trasera, él puso cada una de sus manos a los lados de mi cabeza.

Sin decir una palabra, pude verlo todo en sus ojos.

El deseo, la alegría, la intimidad, la confución y sobre todo... el amor que sentía.

-Sabes que te quiero- pude pronunciar con voz firme mirándolo a los ojos, aunque con dulzura.

Se acercó hacia mi rostro y me besó en los labios con delicadez.

Sabía que no estaba bien por mi parte, pero puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para acercarlo más a mi.

Pensando que se alejaría diciendome que debía tomarmelo con calma, pues estábamos en un estacionamiento, me llevé la sorpresa de que él bajó sus manos a mi cintura y se pegó a mi.

Pude sentir todo su cuerpo, cálido.

El beso se hizo más salvaje mientras yo pasaba mis manos por su pelo y el bajaba las suyas por mis caderas para posar sus manos en mis muslos. Eso me sacó de control.

Él pudo sentir como me ponía tensa y decidió alejarse.

Eso me puso triste, pensando que no le había gustado nuestro beso; que por lo contrario, a mi me había fascinado. El se dio cuenta y se apresuró.

-Solo... espera un minuto ¿Si?- respirando entrecortadamente me guiñó un ojo y yo no pude evitar soltar un suspiro.

Ridícula la verdad.

Me abrió la puerta de su coche para que entrara. Una vez yo sentada él entró en el asiento del conductor y cerró la puerta.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar el ya se había lanzado encima mío.

Jasper Pov:

¡Que noche tan genial! no podía dejar de pensar en sus abrazos tan suaves como el de una bailarina, sus calidos besos..

-¡JASPER! ¡TE HE LLAMADO COMO 4 VECES YA!- gritó Emmett desde la cocina. Desesperado de que casi ni le hubiese dirigido la palabra desde que volví con Alice.

-Disculpa..- le dije por tercera vez en los últimos 10 minutos.

-Pana, tú encerio necesitas relajarte.

-Callate Emmett- le dije antes de darme la vuelta e irme a mi habitación.

El comentario de su parte me había molestado. No quería que el idiota ese me arruinara el día.

Era suficiente con Black. Me sacaba de quicio ahora cada vez que me acordaba de él. Maldito sea.

No quería que Alice viera lo triste, sensible y molesto que me sentía. Merecía ser feliz.

No esperaba a verla el día siguiente, estuve a punto de esfumarme por la ventana para ir a verla y no aparecer más pero cuando mi la oscuridad y las posibilidades de que me cacharan me hicieron volver a recostarme en mi colcha.

Solo unas cuantas horas y volvería a ser quién soy junto a ella.

* * *

DISCULPEEEEN. ok les juro que no tengo excusas de NINGUN tipo, lo se! Prometi subir capitulo en agosto y miren, ya casi es noviembre!

Espero que al menos les haya gustado el capi. No quise alargar la escena de Emmett y Rose pq seria MUY cochino y eso viene proximamente. JAJAJA Es medio largo.. no?

Miren... estaba sopesando la posibilidad de escribir otra historia, que se refiriese a mi vida, pero con otros personajes. En los ultimos dos años me han pasado MUCHAS cosas que han cambiado mi vida por completo y necesito expresarlas en algun lugar. Obviamente los personajes serán los de la saga Twilight 3 NECESITO su opinion para ver si termino esta RAPIDO y empiezo la otra, sigo haciendo esta fuuulll larga como quería en un principio y la de mi vida la hago LUEEEGO. O empezar la de mi vida y terminar esta despues! PORFAVOR necesito que me digan lo que quieren!

Se que ahora seguro les ha dado fastidio leerme y que este fanfic es uno de los que menos ha escrito Y LO SIENTO MUCHISIMO. Ahora siento que nadie leera mi historia porque se le olvido todo y la leera despues!

NO he tenido tiempo de nada. O lo he tenido y lo he usado en otras 87421984 cosas! No me he podido terminar el 3 libro de una saga que me empeze en vacaciones (Septiembre). SE IMAGINAN CON FANFICTION!

TODAS mis amigas ahora tambien escriben y leen historias por aqui. Soy Twilightica pero tambien Jonatica y me enorgullesco por ambas :)

PORFAVOR ES ENCERIO denme SU opinion acerca de lo de la historia!

DENME CRITICAS SI TIENEN, LAS RESIVIRE PARA AYUDARME EN MIS PROXIMOS CAPS/HISTORIAS.

Dejen Reviews y RESPONDAN PORFAVOR! Besooos

AnitaCullen96


	24. ¿Un poco de excitación?

**Nota: La historia de Twilight y sus personajes no son mios, estos son de Stephanie Mayer, yo solo estoy haciendo una historia con sus personajes...**

**``Amor a través del tiempo´´**

¿Un poco de excitación?:

Edward's Pov:

-Bella..- solté sin poder controlarlo.

-Dime bebe- respondió ella con esa voz ronca que tanto me activaba.

-Más rápido- fue lo único que pude decir. Era difícil hablar.

Pude sentir entonces su mano subiendo y bajando más rápido por mi miembro ya al descubierto. La sensación era algo increíble y demasiado con lo que me esperaba.

De repente paró.

Lo miré extrañada y me leyó la mente casi literalmete.

-Quiero dejarte con ganas de más- dijo sentándose en su asiento nuevamente.

Me dejo, verdaderamente, en una posición ridícula; estaba recostado de la puerta del auto, con las piernas abiertas y los pantalones a la altura de las rodillas. De paso, excitado al máximo.

-No me hagas esto Bella..- que tramposa era.

-Aw, ¿Y qué? ¿Eddy se va a poner a llorar? - preguntó haciendo una graciosa imitación de un puchero.

-Tú sabes que quieres.. Miralo que grande se ve y lo duro que está bebe.. Solo para ti- le dije con voz ronca, sabiendo que a ella también le gustaba la mia y que no iba a poder evitar mirar.

Le guiñé un ojo, y como supuse, bajó la mirada.

-No tantas como tú- me dijo después de haber tragado saliva.

Eso me dio una idea..

Me acerqué con los pantalones abajo y me recosté en ella. Le levante el vestido comenzé besando sus piernas y subiendo..

No pude evitar el calor que invadió mi cuerpo cuando la oí gemir mi nombre. Esto hizo que perdiera el control y empezara a desabrocharle su vestido, el cual le quedaba espectacular, pues la hacía resaltar.

Cuando Bella se dió cuenta de lo que intentaba hacerle, me frenó. Su respiración era agitada.

-Edward.. no traigo sostén- me dijo sonrojándose de ese color melocotón que adoro.

Aunque ese comentario lo único que logró fue despertar en mi un sentimiento más fuerte. Era extremadamente sexy saber que estaba en frente mío casi desnuda.

-Porfavor, déjame verte- le rogué con ojos suplicantes.

Noté cómo lo pensó y al final apartó sus manos y las puso en mi trasero, apretándomelo y enviándome corrientazos.

Logré despojarla de su última prenda después de unos minutos, desesperado la lanzé al lado contrario del coche y la observé.

-No me mires de esa forma..- pronunció Bella.

-Es que, tienes un cuerpo espectacular, ¿Cómo quieres que no te vea?- le respondí aunque no dejé de observar sus pechos ni un segundo.

-Se siente incomodo-.

-Entonces, empiezo con otra cosa-.

Bella's Pov:

Dios mio.. no podía dejar de respirar entrecortadamente cuando se acercó a mis pechos y comenzó a lamerlos y chuparlos.. Se sentía tan exquisito.

Solté un gemido accidentalmente cuando sentí que me mordía. Y también pude sentir su excitación.

Lo empujé y se quedó mirándome como si estuviera loca.

-Es mi turno-.

Me agaché a la altura de su miembro y me lo metí entero, haciendo que lanzara un fuerte gemido.

Comenzé a sacarlo y metermelos más rápido.

-Bella.. Bella.. Ah Dios mio.. Porfavor sigue- me dijo mientras me empujaba la cabeza hacía él para que no lo dejara.

Quería que él se fuese primero y después hiciera él que yo me fuera.. Para irnos juntos luego.

Edward's Pov:

Ya era el día siguiente, otro lunes de clases, que aburrimiento.

Anoche no llegamos hasta el final.. Antes de que me dejara ir, la detuve y le dije que prefería no llevar eso a cabo en este momento ni en ese lugar.

Después tuve que convencerla de que me encantó, porque creo que pensó que quería deternerlo porque no lo hací bien.. ¡Si era excelente!

Bueno, hoy me paré y me di cuenta que estaba tarde; fui con los boxers directo a la cocina a buscar un sandwich mientras me cambiaba. Solo para darme cuenta que Bella estaba ahí en el sofá.

-Ah..- solté (accidentalmente).

Ella volteó y me miró de arriba a abajo con una sonrisa pícara.

-Hola bebe, ¿Còmo te sientes hoy?.

-Bueno, me acabo de despertar-.

-Ah, claro- respondió cómo si hubiese preguntaod una estupidés.

Me le acerqué para depositar un suave beso en sus labios. Sentí como se tranquilizó.

-¿Te molestaría hacerme un sandwich mientras me cambio? Creo que ya es tarde-.

-No es tarde, de echo. Pero los demás ya se fueron, quedan 10 minutos- respondió sonriente -Ya te lo hago, por cierto, yo ya me comí uno.

Fui corriendo a cambiarme, me puse los primeros blujeanes con una correa marrón y una camisa de botones verde con mangas corta. Salí a la cocina y abrazé a Bella por detrás.

Se rió y me entregó mi sandwich.

-Vámonos que si no, no llegaremos de verdad- le dije mordisqueando mi desayuno y saliendo por la puerta con Bella por delante.

Jasper Pov:

-Al..- le dije mirándola a los ojos, haciendo casi un puchero.

-No J- contradijo con las mejillas coloradas.

Quería que me mostrara un baile que hizo el año pasado en una academia. Bella me había comentado que Alice bailaba excelentemente.

-Hagamos un trato- propuse yo -si tú me muestras tu baile, yo puedo mostrarte cualquier otro talento-.

-Esta bien pues- me respondió así como aceptándolo de mala gana, sabiendo que no iba a dejar de molestarla con ello.

Le di besos en su mejilla sonrojada y después en sus pequeños labios.

-J, recuerda que estamos en el patio. Además, ya sonó la campana.

-¿De veras? No la he escuchado-.

-Así habrás estado de emocionado- se rio y me guiñó un ojo antes de irse.

Emmett Pov:

El día anterior con Rose había sido, fantástico. Espectacular. Espléndido.

No llegamos hasta el límite, en realidad estábamos en un baño público en mitad de la nada.

Como nada raro, ella comenzó y me dejó con las ganas de más. Dándome puras excusas tontas.

-¿Sigues pensando en ayer?- preguntó mi Rose pícara, sonriente, divertida.

-Sh- la silencié con un beso.

Se rió de mi y me dio un beso ella a mi también, pero ella pasó sus manos por mi pecho, lo cual me calentó.

-Rose.. Estamos en mitad de colegio, no me calientes- le supliqué.

-Ay, no sabía que eso te gustara- comentó haciéndose la inocente, sabiendo ella que era mentira obvio.

-Chica tonta- le dije mordiendo su cuello y escuchando su jadeo.

-No te pases- me dijo casi seria.

-Sabes que te gusta- le contradije mientras le besaba el cuello y mandíbula.

-Bebe, tenemos que ir a clases- dijo intentándo separarme, pero yo era mucho más fuerte que ella.

-Pero es que esto está rico..- le dije con voz ronca y pensando que su respuesta sería excitante, no pasó.

-Si sigues ahora, después no tendrás diversión.

Paré, sabiendo que lo decía en serio. Me guiño un ojo, y tras depositar un beso en mi mejilla, se dio la vuelta y avanzó a su destino.

Edward's Pov:

Esa noche estábamos todos juntos en casa de las chicas, jugando a cultura chupística.

Creo que el que más veces tomó de la botella fue Emmett. Llegó a un punto del juego que tuvimos que pararlo porque el hombre quería tomarse la botella entera.

-Bueno, te quiero demasiado- me dijo Bella, con dulzura poniendo sus brazos al rededor de mi cuello y besándome delicadamente.

-Yo te quiero aún más- le respondí yo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Entonces, que tengas buenas noches.. Y descanza a Eddy, que mañana te espera un poco de diversión- jugó guiñándome un ojo.

-¿Qué?- crep que no había entendido muy bien.

-Nada bebe, solo que, mañana te espera un poco de acción- me dijo abrazándome y sacándome de su habitación. Dándome un portazo en la cara y dejándome con la curiosidad.

* * *

**Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, tengo meses sin montar y hoy me provocó algo muy sexual como ya se dieron cuenta. Esto lo escribí en menos de una hora JAJAJAJAAJ estaba inspirada.**

**Bueno espero poder subir mañana mismo o no se si el próximo domingo o sabado en la noche.**

**En el próximo capítulo es una semana después ya, edward resume todo lo que paso en su semana, vere si hay algun flashback por parte de los otros y también algo nuevoo. **

**JEJE la excitacion la necesitabamos todas un poco. Advierto que la historia tendrá algunas partes pasadas como esta o MUCHO MAS.**

**Puede que no me crean, pero las quiero a todas.**

**Porfa Reviews, asi veo que es lo que les gusta, lo que no, lo que quieren, lo que esperan y recomendaciones.**

**GRACIAS, A TODAS LAS LECTORAS.**

**Hasta luego, un beso.**

**AnitaCullen96  
**


	25. Una Noche De Películas

**Nota: La historia de Twilight y sus personajes no son mios, estos son de Stephanie Mayer, yo solo estoy haciendo una historia con sus personajes...**

**``Amor a través del tiempo´´**

Una "Noche De Películas":

Edward's Pov:

Había pasado una semana ya, hoy tenía la flojera más grande de todas para levantarme e ir a clase.

-¡EDWARD JODER!- gritó Emmett fuertemente, retumbó por todo el apartamento -Despierta, no llegaremos.

-Cállate ahí Em- le dije somnoliento.

Supuse que me golpearía y me tiraría de la cama. Aunque solo oí un chasquido antes de que cerraran la puerta principal.

Me quedé solo y me dormí un rato más. Faltar a una clase no creo que hiciera daño en realidad. Después pediría un cuaderno para copiar la clase.

-Edward, ¿que carajo haces tú aquí?- fue la primera voz que oí entonces, era una voz suave, de un ángel.

-Tengo mucho sueño..-respondí dándome la vuelta para que no me viera la cara de dormido.

-¡Bueno! Pero ya son casi las 11-.

-¿¡Qué?- el comentario me ahullentó. Me paré corriendo de la cama, porque en realidad no me importara que mi novia me viera en boxers y sin camisa.

De repente escucho como un jadeo, cuando volteo, Bella está mirando mi colcha.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle ya estaba casi tirada en el suelo riéndose. Entonces caí en cuenta de que mis boxers también estaban mojados.. Mierda.

Saqué una camisa amarilla pollo con un logo de NIKE en el centro, unos shores de cuadros hasta la rodilla y unos zapatos marrones para ir al baño a cambiarme y no escuchar como mi novia se burlaba de mi.

Cuando termine de cambiarme, me eché un poco de agua a la cara y el pelo imposible de peinar para despertarme un poco.

Salí de la habitación y ella ya no estaba, así que supuse que estaría en la cocina.

-Edward de veras, apúrate que no vamos a llegar- me asomé en la cocina y antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa -Ya tengo listo tu desayuno, vamos- me agarró por la mano y salimos de la puerta volados hacia su coche.

Nos montamos, le agarré la mano y le di un suave beso en los labios, pude sentir como se tensaba y después relajaba ante la caricia.

Solté una risita y me miró sonrojada.

Llegamos y el día pasó demasiado rápidamente. Nuevamente, la cena fue en casa de las mujeres ese día.

Jasper's Pov:

Era de noche, ya casi las 9. Yo llevaba todo el día intentando pasar el mayor tiempo posible con mi Al y que se sintiese amada.

-Bebé, hoy estás como muy amoroso ¿no?- preguntó picará en un momento que estaba distraido mirando sus labios.

-Si..- dije sonrojándome.

Ella se rió y me acarió una mejilla mientras me sonreía tiernamente.

-Miren tortolitos, déjense de eso, vamos a ver una película. Haremos votación- anunció Bella con una sonrisa.

-¡Oh!- exclamo Alice emocionada -Yo traje montones de películas, ya era hora.

Terminamos viendo Orgullo Y Prejuicio, pues eramos tres contra tres a la hora de la votación (mujeres:3 y hombres:3). Decidimos que las mujeres elegirían la de hoy y nosotros la de mañana.

En un momento de la película pude sentir como Alice se acercaba hacia mi; estábamos sentados en uno de los pufs de su sala.

-¿Qué anda mal?- le susurré al oído, ella se sobresalto y pude sentir como se tensó.

-Nada.. Solo que Mr. Darcy es un patán en esta parte- cuando me di cuenta tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

Aunque todos estaban demasiado ocupados como para verme.

Ella se molestó y me dio un golpe en el hombro, no supe si era o no juguetón, pero la acerqué a mi y deposité un beso en sus labios.

Rosalie's Pov:

Estaba oficialmente enamorada de esta película. No la había visto antes, pues nunca he tenido verdadero interés o amigas que también la tuviesen.

Mientras pensaba en lo hermoso que era Mr. Darcy, pude sentir a Emmett mirándome fijamente.

-Em- le dije sonriendole.

-No me gusta que mires a ese tipo de esa manera-.

-¿A quién te refieres?- le pregunté impresionada por sus celos y que haya sacado el tema a relucir en estos momentos.

-No entiendo porqué a las tres les parece tan bello- y señaló a la televisión.

No pude hacer más que soltar una carcajada mientras me agarraba fuertemente el estómago. Los demás voltearon a verme por la sorpresa.

-¿Que riñones?- la pregunta provinó de Bella y lo que me hizo fue reir más. Noté que Emmett estaba furioso.

-Ay Em, sabes que te amo- entre risas comenté y comenzé a darle besos en la cara.

-No me hace gracia- me dice con tono serio, lo había echo molestar.

-¿Que ha pasado?- dice mi hermano.

-Nada..- dije viendo el rostro de Emmett con una sonrisa bailando en mi rostro -solo que está celoso de Mr. Darcy- nuevamente empezaron las risas y él se safó de mi abrazo.

Todos estábamos riendo esepto él; la furia lo invadió pero antes de que pudiera hacer o decir cualquier cosa, abandonó la habitación y salió por la puerta.

-Rose creo que deberías ir a buscarlo- me dijo Edward una vez que paramos de reirnos.

-Está bien- respondí con cierta molestia, quería ver de veras como terminaba la película.

Bella's Pov:

Estaba tan cerca de él ya, y justo entonces pasó el rollo con Rosalie y con Emmett, que inoportunos.

Edward volvió a darle play a la película mientras yo me acomodé a su lado, recostada en su hombro.. Entonces.. empecé a acercar mi mano a su short sentí como se tensaba y me hizo sentir que lo estaba haciendo bien.

-Bella..- me reprochó con una mirada entre seductora, sarcástica y sorprendida.

-Te dije que hoy habría un poco de acción para Eddy- susurré en su oido intentando parecer seductora al tiempo que ubicaba mi mano encima de su miembro; y creo que lo logré porqué me agarró de la cintura con más fuerza y sentí su miembro parado.

-Me encanta cuando logró excitarte- le dije guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Cómo sabes que estoy excitado?- me pregunta cómo si no obtuviera respuesta.

-Creo que el bulto que hay en tu short lo dice todo bebe- respondí mientras apretaba su miembro duramente.

Entonces me besó, fue siempre apasionado, todo mientras yo "jugaba" con su miembro. Se notaba que quería verme otra vez y que hicieramos lo mismo que ayer, pero no se lo iba a permitir.

-Aquí no- lo separé de mi, le di un pequeño apretón a Eddy y volví a enfocarme la película.

Edward's Pov:

Me había dejado en shock. Esta chica era un caso serio.

-Bella.. Porfavor no me dejes con las ganas.. Quiero que me toques- le dije en un susurró al oído, pude sentir como su piel se ponía de gallina y se tensaba, eso no se lo esperaba.

-Pues, tendrás que esperar- dijo señalando a la pareja de al lado, que estaban tan enfocados en la película que no se habían dado cuenta de nuestra escena.

-Bueno.. está bien- respondí con la cabeza baja.

Entonces se me ocurrió la idea.. Y empezé a subir mi mano por su pierna.. y bajarla otra vez. Pude notar como hacía un esfuerzo por respirar adecuadamente y se aferraba al puf.

-No tienes que pagar tu excite con el puf- volví a susurrarle, aunque esta vez no la agarré desprevenida, soltó el puf -puedes descargarte conmigo si quieres amor..- mordí el lóbulo de su oreja y escuché, muy bajito, el sonido de un jadeo que escapaba de sus labios.

Empezó a agarrar otra vez mi miembro, el cual estaba hinchado de placer. No pude aguantar que estuviera desabrochandome el short y tocando mi vello ahí, en la sala, con mis amigos presentes.

La agarré por la cintura y ella pegó un grito, pero nuestros amigos también estaban muy fajados besándose como para darse cuenta de nosotros. La llevé hasta la cama de su dormitorio y me recosté, delicadamente, sobre ella.

Nos besamos apasionadamente mientras nuestras manos viajaban por el cuerpo del otro.. Aunque esa noche tampoco llegamos a terminar, hicimos tanto como la otra noche.

Llegué a mi habitación y no pude evitar soltar un chasquido cuando me di cuenta de que mi cama seguía mojada y recordar lo de esta mañana. Bella me las pagaría.

* * *

**Hola chicos! Espero que les haya gustado. Escribí una parte hoy pues se me había olvidado terminarlo. Diganme pliiis si les está gustando o quieren que ponga algo.**

**EN los ultimos 2 dias me lei cuatro historias que estan en mis favoritas, y se las sugiero: Esa Nana, REBELDES, School Days y Apostando el Corazón. Ahora voy a leer RESIDENCIA TWILIGHT y supongo que otra. **

**Espero volver a subir prontoo, graciaas por leer y reviews, las quiero**

**AnitaCullen96  
**


	26. Una Super Rumba

**Nota: La historia de Twilight y sus personajes no son mios, estos son de Stephanie Mayer, yo solo estoy haciendo una historia con sus personajes...**

**``Amor a través del tiempo´´**

Una Super Rumba:**  
**

Bella's Pov:

Esa noche, después de que Edward se hubo ido, tuve un sueño maravilloso.

Podía sentirlo encima mio, y sus ojos, de ese verde esmeralda, me miraban divertidos.

-¿A que te gusta?- susurró en mi oído al tiempo que bajaba su mano por mi pierna; yo no pude evitar ponerme tensa.

-Tranquila cariño- dijo al oír mi respiración intentando ser controlada y ver como intentaba resistirme.

-Ed..- respondí con una cara que expresaba la pena que me daba.

-Bella, no tengas miedo.. Tú sabes que te deseo, tanto o más de lo que tú a mi- esta vez me guiñó un ojo mientras subia hasta mis pechos. Yo me puse colorada y solté un jadeo cuando sentí sus manos.

-Dios.. No sabes lo bien que eso se siente- entonces apretó y empezó a acariciarlos; no pude evitar soltar un gemido y su nombre.

La verdad, esto era demasiado real.. no sentía que fuera un sueño..

Y justo sonó el despertador.

Solo para encontrarme al chico con el que soñaba, en la misma posición que en mi sueño. ¡Que increible que se atreviera a provocarme mientras dormía!

-¿Qué riñones se supone que estás haciendo Edward Anthony Cullen?- le dije intentando parecer molesta.

-Algo parecido a lo que tú a mi ayer, aunque creo que hice un poco de trampa- dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Me reí, pues recordé su colcha y shores mojados mientras yo estaba en el suelo riéndome..

Y ¡Dios mío! Entonces, recordé que yo hablaba en sueños, así que... Había escuchado cada una de mis palabras.

Entonces me puse como un tomate y Edward se burló de mi.

-¿Te he dicho que te vez adorable cuando te sonrojas?- me dijo cariñosamente una vez que paró, estaba un poco molesta, aunque él siempre me hacía olvidar los malos ratos.

-Gracias- le respondí poniendome aún más roja. El se acercó cuidadosamente a mi rostro y deposito un beso en los labios el cual no me dio tiempo para devolverselo.

-Es hora de pararse ya, Alice me dejó pasar, pero tenía que lograr el pararte de esa colcha- me dijo mientras me levantaba y dejaba en el suelo, como si pesara un kilo.

Edward's Pov:

Cada vez que veía a Bella me recordaba a esta mañana.. Que excitante fue saber que estaba soñando conmigo y que la hacia gemir mi nombre de placer..

-¡Ya deja de pensar en eso Edward!- juraba que lo había pensado, pero cuando Jasper pasó a mi lado, me di cuenta que había hablado en voz alta.

-¿Qué es eso de lo que no puedes dejar de pensar querido amigo?- me dice J entre sarcástico y divertido.

-Em.. En que pronto es el examen de matemáticas y no he estudiado un bledo- mentí.

-Ah, eso. Te juro que te daría ayuda, pero si supieras que tan malo soy..- me responde avergonzado.

-Tranquilo amigo, ya tenía planeado estudiar con mi Bells- le dije, hasta que me di cuenta de que le había dicho eso último a J. Error.

-¿Tú Bells?- dijo entre risas -¿Así que ya van encerio? Wow hombre, me alegro por ello de veras- pensé que lo diría en sorna, pero sonó totalmente sincero.

-Gracias Jasper, eres un buen primo- dije al tiempo que le daba un golpe amistoso en el hombro.

-¿Bueno?- dijo ofendido -Soy el MEJOR de todos- contraatacó mientras se reía otra vez y me devolvía el golpe.

-Que payaso- fue lo unico que dije antes de unirme a su risa.

Bella's Pov:

Estaba en el cuarto de Alice el sabado en la tarde, Rose había salido con su hermano ya que sus padres habían venido a la cuidad este fin de semana y aprovecharon para salir a almorzar en familia.

-¿De veras es necesario jugar a esto?- pregunté asustada.

-¡Claro que si! Si nos vamos a ir de fiesta esta noche CLARAMENTE es necesario- respondió como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. Agarró su cepillo y sonrió triunfante.

-¡Alice no vayas a abusar de mi esta vez!- le dije, recordando la última vez la gran cantidad de tiempo que le había tomado en peinarme y maquillarme.

-Bella, tú solo calla esa boquita mientras yo te hago una Barbie- comentó detras de mi pero gracias al espejo pudo guiñarme un ojo.

Nos llevó lejos de él para que yo no pudiera verme, estaba convencida de que quería dejarme como a una muñeca.

Puedo jurar que estuve 2 horas o más sentada en esta silla mientras mi amiga trabajaba conmigo, hasta que por fin..

-¡Terminamos Bells!- dijo sonriente, aunque cansada.

-Tú terminaste querrás decir..- solté un tanto molesta de que hubiese tardado tanto.

-Y ahora tú te callas y te vas a poner este vestido- dijo sacando un pedazo de tela roja de su gigante armario.

-¿Qué se supone que es esto Alice? Tengo suficiente ropa.

-Ni hablar, no vas a repetir ropa y este vestido te va a quedar, tengo mucha ropa que te queda. Pruébatelo- dijo mirándome con esos ojos que dicen "porfavor" y "si no lo haces te las verás conmigo".

Me dirijí casi volada al baño, el cual no tenía espejo (obra de Alice) y me puse el vestido, el cual me quedaba totalmente justo; resaltaba mis pechos y elevaba mi culo, era strapless y era de un puro rojo puta.

-Sabía que quedarías fantástica en él- me comentó cuando me vio salir del baño. Ya ella estaba casi a punto de terminar su maquillaje, que envidia.

-¿Ya puedo verme?.

-¡Si!- dijo dando saltitos mientras me arrastraba hacia el espejo que se encontraba en su cuarto.

Esa persona reflejada en el espejo NO podía ser yo, esa era una modelo de esas que salen en las revistas super maquilladas y perfectas.

-Recuerda Bells, Alice siempre tiene la razón, aun cuando no- dice guiñándome un ojo.

-¿Qué significa eso?.

-Solo que debes confiar en mi más a menudo- me sonrió dandome unos golpecitos en la cabeza y se fue al baño para terminar de arreglarse.

Llevaba el pelo liso baba hasta la altura de la cintura, para después caer en unas pequeñas ondulaciones que llegaban un poco más arriba de mi cadera. Un polvo melocotón en los cachetes para no quedar tan roja al sonrojarme y delineador dentro y fuera de los ojos. A Alice no le gustaba mucho el rimel, pues era muy pegostoso, así que simplemente me peinó las cejas y las pestañas un poco. El vestido amoldado y llegaba a la mitad de mi muslo.

Después de observarme un rato en el espejo y convencerme de que esa tal vez si fuese yo, llegó Alice con un par de tacones negros y unos aretes redondos negros.

-Estos son para ti, a mi solo me falta buscar mis zapatos y ya estamos. Llama a los chicos para que nos pasen buscando.

Simplemente le hice caso, se veía bastante estresada por el rollo de la ropa y si le reclamaba algo iba a salir a gritarme, mejor me quedaba callada.

-Hola bebé- le dije a mi novio cuando me atendió el celular al segundo repique.

-Hola amor, ¿ya están listas?.

-Si, ¿pueden pasar buscándonos?.

-Con gusto princesa, vamos saliendo- dijo cariñoso antes de trancarme. Guardé el telefono y me puse los aretes y después de pensarlo bien, los tacones altos.

-Me matarás- le dije a Alice señalando los tacones cuando hubo salido del baño ya lista.

-Pero primero matarás a Edward- dice guiñándome un ojo.

Llevaba un vestido de grises y negro suelto, con cuello y abajo iba en V hacia la pierna derecha. Atrás tenía un escote también con forma de V hacía el mismo lado. Unos tacones de color gris y unos aretes de perlas grises.

Después de agarrar una cartera cada una, salimos al carro donde nos esperaban Emmett y Edward. Ambos se quedaron boquiabiertos con nuestro aspecto.

-No deberían salir así vestidas- dijo Edward furioso.

-Ay Edward no seas aguafiestas, ya vamonos- dijo Al, Emmett arrancó y no me había dado cuenta que ya eran las 8, llegaríamos temprano a la fiesta.

Edward's Pov:

Reconocí la fiesta por la cola de gente que había en la entrada del Club y por el volumen de la música.

Alice en vez de dirigirse al final de la cola como el resto de las personas, fue directo hacía el señor que estaba dejando la entrada; nosotros la seguimos y cuando llegamos donde él, este la reconoció y nos dejó pasar. Después de decirle un secretillo, ella pasó también.

-¿Quién era ese?- dije precautivo.

-Un amigo que conocí hace un tiempo por otra fiesta, le dije que estuviera pendiente de una rubia escultural y de mi novio, al cual conoce-.

-Que inteligente tú, como siempre chica.

Me dirigió una enorme sonrisa y se dirigió a la pista de baile agarrándo a Bella de la mano.

Estuve sentado viendo como ellas bailaban, hubo un par de veces que Emmett se paró y habló con ellas, aunque yo realmente no tenía ganas de bailar; hasta que llegaron mis primos.

-Edward, ¿qué haces ahí sin bailar?- preguntó Jasper con una sonrisa entre chistosa y pícara fue a la pista de baile.

Emmett, que estaba sentado a mi lado, agarró a Rose inmediatamente y la llevó al centro de la pista de baile, donde no se veía nada.

Agarró a Alice de la mano justo cuando comenzó a sonar una intensa canción de reggaeton que conocía y pude ver al lado de la pareja, a mi novia mirándome con esos ojos marrones llenos de deseo, que hicieron que me aproximase a ella.

-¿Bailas conmigo?- ronroneé en su oido suavemente y cuando asintió por la falta de aire que poseía, mordí con delicadeza el lóbulo de su oreja. Pude sentir como tensaba sus manos en mi camisa y su bajo gemido.

Empezé a bailar, moviendome dando lentamente una vuelta pero dando vueltas, sabiendo que así la activaría rápido; ella no duró en seguir mis vueltas haciendo que "Eddy" se levantara incontrolablemente al sentir nuestros roces.

Le di la vuelta y esta vez, en vez de mover circularmente mis caderas, me movía de alante hacia atras. Pue oir su instantáneo gemido.

-Mhh Eddy esta despierto- dijo moviendose locamente sensual de alante hacia atras pegada a mi. Haciéndome imaginar como entrar en ella.

-Dios Bella que mala eres- intenté hacerlo con la voz más ronca posible y creo que funcionó porque se volteò, mirándome y comenzó a hacer el mismo movimiento mientras besaba mi cuello.

Me estaba volviendo loco; justo cuando llegó un hombre con una mirada fiera observando a Bella y pidiéndole para bailar. Ella no vio que hubiese problema, y yo, bastante molesto por mi problema, fui a sentarme.

Antes de que pudiese llegar a la silla sentí una mano jalándome y cuando me volteé Bella tenía sus ojos puestos en los mios.

-Sigamos bailando, ese tipo no sabe bailar y de paso es un pervertido.

No quise preguntar que había hecho, pues sabía que me molestaría y no querría hacer más en toda la noche.

La llevé a la pista de baile y la puse de espaldas a mi, poniendo mis manos en su cintura, la embestí a la primera y pude oir su gemido lleno de excitación, el cual también me llenó a mi de ella.

Sabía que si paraba la mujer iba a matarme así que seguí dándole y podía sentir como ella se movía conmigo.

Bajé mis manos a la altura que terminaba su vestido y puse mis manos a su entrepierna, notando que estaba mojada para mi. Oí otro de sus gemidos al tocarla y no podiendo aguantar yo más la excitación, la volteé y la besé al tiempo que tocaba su clítoris con mi dedo índice, llenandola de placer y haciendo que soltara más de sus dulces gemidos.

-Ah.. Edward.. Dame más.. Porfavor.. Méte tus dedos- me dijo en esa voz ronca suya que me encanta e hice lo que me pidió haciendo que soltara el mayor gemido de la noche, el cual fue ahogado por la música, y que echase su cuello para atrás.

Pero entonces, algo que no me esperaba; agarró mi miembro, moviéndolo en diferentes direcciones; y así, logrando que yo también gimiese con ella.

Después de ello no tuve la suficiente concentración como para seguir haciendole aquello, por lo que saqué mi mano de bajo de su vestido, y, sabiendo que sería muy indiscreto tocar sus pechos, posé mis manos en su espalda, queriendo sentirla más cerca mio.

Agarré su mano y la metí dentro de mis pantalones después de haberme bajado el cierre con una de las manos. Ella la metió con sumo gusto, tocando mi piel y llegando finalmente a la levantadura.

Lo agarró con su fuerte mano y comenzó a mover su mano de arriba y abajo, como sabía que tanto me gustaba. Entonces, tocó la cabezita de "Eddy", haciéndome soltar un gemido.

Iba a decirle que me encantaba aquello, preguntarle si quería irse a solas conmigo. No habiamos tomado en toda la noche, pero el simple echo de estar en una fiesta, con luces y música, incrementa nuestro deseo y placer.

Pero ella de repente, por alguna ilógica razón para mi, sacó su mano y subió el cierre de mi pantalón, dejándome con un increible calentón y la boca abierta.

-Voy a buscar algo de tomar para los dos, ¿quieres?- preguntó, con ese tono inocente.

-Eres una diablilla..- fue mi única respuesta. Ella me dirigió una mirada llena de lujuria, y después de darle un último apretón a mi miembro erecto, se fue.

Bella´s Lullaby:

¡Fue TAN divertido! Su cara, su expresión, todo. Gracias a Dios no tuve que realmente fingir tener un orgasmo, hubiese sido difícil.

-Chicos, pagen- les dije cuando hube llegado a la entrada del baño y vi los rostros de todos sorprendidos, a excepción de Rosalie.

-¡¿Qué?- preguntó Emmett, creyendo imposible que pudiese haber ganado.

-Si hermano, yo mismo lo he visto- dijo Jasper también con cara de desesperación.

En menos de que contara 30 ya tenía 3 billetes de 50 dolares en mi mano.

-¿Y tú Rose?

-Yo estuve de tu lado, supe que podrías lograrlo- dijo como si fuese obvio lo fácil que era para mi dejar a mitad de acto a Edward Cullen. Me guiñó un ojo y yo le sonreí de vuelta.

Metí el dinero entre mis pechos, pues no había llevado cartera y quedaba un poco de espacio arriba. Sonreí para mi misma al ver la cara de Emmett, pervertido como siempre.

Pude observar como le susurraba algo a Jasper y este asentía en respuesta, pero lo dejé pasar. Fui a buscar mi refresco y luegp volviendo a la pista de baile, orgullosa de mi misma por haber ganado.

Después, baile un par de canciones más con Edward, hasta que Alice nos avisó que ya serían la 1am y que teníamos que dormirnos temprano para que mañana nos levantásemos a las 8 de la mañana e ir al club a broncearnos.

Como amaba los Domingos.

* * *

**HOOOLAAAAA :) como estan queridas lectoras o lectores? disculpen por subir después de tanto tiempo en verdaad, pero en este capítulo pude poner un poquito de aventura JIJI**

**Saben que les encanto, y no es así digánmelo también para no hacer capítulos tan pervers o hacerlos MAS pervers. COMENTEN LO QUE LES GUSTA Y LO QUE NO.**

**Bueno, no tengo idea que voy a escribir para el proximo caítulo, pero menos se si lo subiré pronto, pues tengo los examenes de lapso ahora y despues vacaciones, y voy a estar super ocupada seguro.**

**LS QUIEROOO, besooos, sigan leyendo y pendientes.**

**AnitaCullen96  
**


	27. Hay que saber moverse

**Nota: La historia de Twilight y sus personajes no son mios, estos son de Stephanie Mayer, yo solo estoy haciendo una historia con sus personajes...**

**``Amor a través del tiempo´´**

Hay que saber moverse:**  
**

Bella's Pov:

Si, un soleado domingo en el club. Necesitaba un bronceado urgente.

Me puse mi traje de baño rosa sin tirantes -Victoria's Secret- y un vestido playero encima, meti todas los utensilios de maquillaje en el bolso, una toalla y me puse los lentes de una.

La noche anterior Emmett nos había llevado a Rose, Edward y a mi; mientras que Jasper fue en su coche con Alice. Estuvimos todo el camino riéndonos y gracias a Dios, Emmett no hizo ningún comentario de la apuesta.

-Alice, ¿Qúe haces que tardas tanto?- le pregunté a mi amiga a través de la puerta.

-Ay amiga, creo que me vino el período- parecía que fuese a llorar.

-¿Qué importa? No te metas en la piscina y listo, te pones un traje de baño con una toalla sanitaria- le dije como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

Después de estar un rato discutiéndo sobre qué haríamos con su problema, decidimos hacer lo que yo había dicho en un principio. Todos agarramos nuestras cosas, protectores, toallas, pelotas inflables, camara y Emmett llevó un bolso con juegos "sorpresa".

Justo cuando era hora de montarnos en el coche sentí unos brazos rodear mi cintura y una respiración golpeándo contra mi cuello; haciéndo que mi piel se pusiera de gallina y el al darse cuenta se rio contra mi cuello también, provocandome ahora un escalofrío.

-Buenos días amor- me dijo mientras besaba mi lóbulo.

-Demasiado buenos- respondí con la voz cortada y sintiendo cómo la sangre subía a mis mejillas y me sonrojaba. Volvió a reirse contra mi cuello al tiempo que apretaba su agarré y abrazaba también mi vientre.

Me recordé de la noche pasada, de lo genial que nos lo habíamos pasado, esperaba que pronto fuéramos a otra de esas fiestas. Y supe que él pensaba lo mismo puesto que al estar tan cerca de mi pude sentir una gran levantadura en su pantalón, casi me provocó el que me mojara instantáneamente.

-Eres malvado- le dije, alejándome de él. Me miró con una cara de que no entendía, y le señalé su pantalón.

-Lo siento belleza, no fue a propósito- se coloró entero y yo no pude evitar soltar una carcajada ante el comentario -¡Y no te burles!- dijo serio, jurándo que dejaría de reir, lo miré con una cara seria para después empezar a reirme más fuerte que antes.

-Te amo.. lo sabes.. ¿Verdad?- pregunté enrrollando los brazos en su cuello una vez que dejé de reirme, el estaba serio.

-¡Dios!- suspiró frustrado -no puedo molestarme contigo, eres increible.- dijo mientras me quitaba un mechón de pelo de la cara, poniéndolo detrás de mi oreja; haciendo que me sonrojara, pero él sonrió - También te amo, con todo mi corazón.

Se acerco rápidamente buscando mis labios y los encontró correspondiéndole. El beso comenzó a hacerse más pasional cuando él enrolló sus brazos en mi cintura y yo gemí por la sorprendente fuerza con la que me atrajo hacia sí.

-Ya chicos, dejen de darse el lote y montense en el coche de Em- nos dijo Alice, simplemente pasando a nuestro lado. Edward le dirigió una mirada que decía "CALLATE" y ella le guiñó un ojo, haciendo que él se molestase más.

Nos montamos en el coche y fuimos hasta el club que quedaba cerca, los socios eran Rosalie, Jasper y Edward. Y cada uno estaba llevndo de invitado a su pareja aunque eran 5 invitados por socio.

Al llegar, los tres socios saludaron a un montón de gente y nos sentamos en una mesa que estaba frente a una piscina, pude ver cómo Alice ponía levemente una cara triste al saber que no podría disfrutar de ella.

-Te quiero- le dije antes de darle un beso en la frente y lanzarme en la piscina. Me di cuenta de que Jasper la agarraba de la mano y de que este no se metería en la piscina si Alice no lo hacía.

Fui bastante rata pero creo que me la debía, me miró con una cara que decía _Me traicionaste_ así que yo le sólo le sonreí antes de que llegara nuevamente mi novio rodeando mi cintura.

-Hola mi cuchi- le dije al reconocer sus musculosos brazos.

-Hola mi cielo- respondió depositando un beso en mi mejilla, undiéndose y apareciendo frente a mi.

Me reí mientras lo miraba con una cara sarcástica.

No habían casi niños en el club, pero realmente me daba pena que me besase frente a toda esa gente.

Comenzó a besar mi cuello, siendo bastante efectivo con lo que quería lograr.

-Edward, recuerda que es un lugar público..- le dije al tiempo que mordía mi cuello y yo soltaba un leve gemido; no haciendo caso a lo que le decía.

Cuando supe que no iba a parar me hundí en el agua y me safé de su agarre nadando hacia la dirección opuesta bajo el agua, cuando sentí que no había más aires en mis pulmones, subí y aspiré profundamente, pensando que estaba a salvo, nadé lo poco que quedaba hasta la pared y me recosté de ella.

Sentí reéntinamente unas manos jalandome y cuando pensé que era Edward e iba a pegar un grito de repente fue Emmett el que sacó su cabeza del agua y si pegué un SUPER grito, lleno de sorpresa.

-¿¡Qué te pasa!- me preguntò al tiempo que soltaba su estruendosa risa, haciendo que todos volteasen a vernos.

-Me asustaste- respondí casi gritándo.

Se rió otra vez y después de que hubiera pasado un rato, llegó mi guapo novio dándome un beso y Emmett se fue lo menos sigiloso que pudo diciendo:

-Bueno chicos los dejo para que puedan hacer sus COSAS- me guiñó un ojo y se fue, puedo jurar que me puse como un tomate.

Edward's Pov:

Comenzó a sonar un micrófono desde alguna parte del club.

-¡Buenas tardes Damas y Caballeros! Hoy siendo Domingo, tenemos planeada una bailoterapia para todos ustedes, todos los buenos y malos bailarines también, vengan para acá y bailen conmigo- dijo una mujer que se veía con un cuerpo deportivo y fuerte.

Miré a Bella y noté que estaba roja por el comentario de Emmett, me reí internamente y la jalé de la mano fuera del agua.

-¿¡Edward qué estás haciendo!- dijo como si estuviera loco.

-Vamos a bailar mi amor- le lanzé una de esas miradas que sé que le quitan el aliento mientras posaba mis labios encima de los suyos.

La mujer, para calentar, primero puso una canción de "Shakira" llamada "Give It Up To Me"

Durante toda la canción la bailarina estuvo haciendo movimientos de calentamientos, bastantes calientes, los cuales Bella imitaba (una vez después de haber aceptado hacerlo) y yo no podía dejar de mirar su trasero. Logró abrise y posar sus pies en su cabeza con una facilidad que no sabía que ella poseía, lo cual me dejó con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué pasó corazón?- dijo con cara sarcástica mientras se acercaba a mi y depositaba un beso en mi cuello.. ¡Lo había hecho apropósito!

-Eres una malvada.

-Es tu "recompenza" por hacerme bailar- me mandó un guiño antes de darse la vuelta y ponerse en el lugar donde estaba antes.

-Ahora, las chicas, bailaremos algo para nuestros chicos, y si no tienen, consiganse uno- dijo guiñándo un ojo al público -tienen que bailar caliente y saber moverse, ese es el reto que deben ponerse ustedes mismas- dijo sonriendo al tiempo que le daba PLAY.

Las chicas esperaron a reconocer la letra de la canción, y cuando dijo su primera frase a todas les brillaron los ojos y voltearon a ver a su chico. Bella, claramente, volteó a verme a mi.

En una esquina de la disco,

la vi bailando sola en la pared

y rápido dije,

esa es la que es

y hablando claro yo no fantasmie,

yo vine & me pegué ...

Estaba frontiando & con su mini mini mataba

parece que eso a ella le gusta, eso se le ve

& hablando claro yo no fantasmie,

yo vine & me pegué ...

Ella a tiempo que se acercaba a mi, no cantaba pero se puede decir que modulaba la canción, me miró de arriba abajo para después guiñarme un ojo, haciendo que casi se me saliera la baba, después se me pegó y comenzo a moverse junto a mí, lograra que mi miembro, el cual intentaba cotrolar, se levantara mientras ella se frotaba contra él.

Y nos fuimo a lo loco,

& bien loco bien loco bien loco,

mi mente maquinea, nos fuimo a lo loco,

& bien loco bien loco bien loco,

yo vine & me pegué

& contra la pared.

Bien loco bien loco bien loco,

mi mente maquinea, nos fuimo a lo loco,

& bien loco bien loco bien loco

yo vine & me pegué

& contra la pared.

Y era cierto, estaba volviéndome loco con esos movimientos que hacía contra mi al ritmo de la música, estaba dejando de controlarme y tomarla ahí mismo aunque fuese un lugar público.

La pille & no fantasmie,

te dejaste llevar nena en un dos por tres,

así es que... córreme la maquina ven,

hazme un strip-tease,

dale vírame al revés.

& bien a lo loco nos fuimo comiendo a beso

& en exceso yo te la toco & llegamo al sexo

dale ponte ruda que

yo se bregar con eso & bien loco

ya estoy mal del coco, revuélcate que es a lo loco

& bien loco ...

El principio lo susurró en mi oido con una voz ronca, lo cual logró que se pusiera tieso y ella se dió cuenta; pero yo para devolverle el golpe, le canté lo que venía y la volteé, siendo ahora yo el que frotaba su miembro contra su apetecible trasero, pude sentir como soltaba un jadeo de excitación y la bese mientras subía mis manos por sus piernas.

Cuando se dió cuenta de lo que pretendía quitó mis manos de sus piernas y se volteó frotándose contra mi, logrando que ahora fuese yo el que gimiera.

Y bien loco bien loco bien loco,

mi mente maquinea, nos fuimo a lo loco,

y bien loco bien loco bien loco,

yo vine & me pegué

& contra la pared.

Bien loco bien loco bien loco,

mi mente maquinea, nos fuimo a lo loco,

& bien loco bien loco bien loco

yo vine & me pegué

& contra la pared.

Simplemente seguimos frotándonos mientras uno miraba al otro con intensidad.

En una esquina de la discoteca

yo vine & me pegué

& contra la pared

bien loco bien loco bien loco,

mi mente maquinea.

Se alejó de mi un poco mientras me miraba con fiereza, sabiendo lo que venía.

ah ah ah ahí es que sube la adrenalina

ella moviéndose en una esquina

le gusta que la guayen

& con su mini mata

mi mente sonsaca

sensualidad lo que la ataca

se muerde los labios mientras va mirándose bien

hay me le pegué & comencé otra ves,

perreo intenso

lento, tocándola, saciándola, lento, intenso, mordiéndola,

eso es una víbora & a poca luz hay es que ella se luce,

me seduce & me induce a que la despeluce lentamente

que la lleve a un viaje lentamente

que la trate salvaje.

Comenzó a moverse lentamente hacia abajo, nunca quitando su mirada de la mía, paso sus manos desde su pelo, paseando por las curvas de sus pechos y su vientre, su entrepierna y sus piernas mientras hechaba su cabeza hacia atrás, y yo se lo que se imaginaba, haciendo que yo me excitara tremendamente.

Mordió sus labios al tiempo que se me volvía a acercar, esta vez se movió lento, terriblemente lento, mientras posaba sus manos en mi cuello y las bajaba, se acercó y mordió mi cuello mientras gemía, haciendo que yo gimiese con ella.

Estaba logrando que me calentase demasiado, ahí en público, ¿acaso quería que le hiciera el amor ahí mismo?.

En una esquina de la disco,

la vi bailando sola en la pared

& rápido dije,

esa es la que es

& hablando claro yo no fantasmie,

yo vine & me pegué ...

Estaba frontiando & con su mini mini mataba

parece que eso a ella le gusta, eso se le ve

& hablando claro yo no fantasmie,

yo vine & me pegué ...

& nos fuimo a lo loco,

& bien loco bien loco bien loco,

mi mente maquinea, nos fuimo a lo loco,

& bien loco bien loco bien loco,

yo vine & me pegué

& contra la pared.

Bien loco bien loco bien loco,

mi mente maquinea, nos fuimo a lo loco,

& bien loco bien loco bien loco

yo vine & me pegué

& contra la pared.

Mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja, al principio me recorrió dolor y después placer, bajó mi cuello besándolo mientras seguía moviendose contra mi. Yo simplemente estaba paralizado, sabía que si me movía, perdería el control, y eso no le haría mucha gracia.

Cuando estuve a punto de cojerla por la cintura, ella se alejó de mi nuevamente, pues ya estaban diciendo, como todo final, los nombres de los cantantes, no pude evitar poner una cara triste, haciendo que ella soltara una risa casi escandalosa.

Puse cara de puchero mientras ella me lanzaba un beso.

-¡Excelente chicas! Creo que todas lo lograron- dijo divertida, sonriéndome -creo que la pareja más divertida y sensual de todas fueron ustedes chicos- dijo señalándonos a Bella y a mi, logrando que todos volteasen a vernos.

-Esto no puede ser cierto, que no me haga pasar pena- dijo Bella en súplica.

-¡Suban chicos!- insistió, mirándonos penetrantemente, logrando convencernos.

Nos saludó y después de felicitarnos públicamente por nuestra "actuación" y que la gete aplaudiese, logramos que nos bajase del escenario.

-Creo que esta un poquito loca- dijo Bella haciéndome soltar una carcajada.

-Tú me has vuelto loco a mi, y no puedo esperar hasta llegar al apartamento para hacerte mia- dije con la voz más sensual que pude en su oido, y creo que sirvió ya que estaba boquiabierta, y antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, me sambullí a la piscina, empapándola.

Jasper's Pov:

A pesar de que Bella y Edward ganaran el reto de la bailarina, Alice también me bailó a mi, y puedo decir que estoy impresionado de que haya demostrado tanta sensualidad, hizo ponerme a 100, queriendo comermela ahí.

-¿Qué pasa J?- me preguntó con cara de puchero mi chiquita duende.

-Nada..- dije al tiempo que enrrollaba mis brazos en su cintura -solo estaba recordando lo sexy que bailaste para mi- eso último lo dije cerca de su lóbulo para después morderlo y sentir como ella se tensaba en mis brazos.

-No juegues conmigo corazón, ya sabes que contra Alice..

-No se apuesta, si si, ya lo se- terminé la frase como si fuese una enseñanza del día a día, haciendo que ella soltara una dulce risita y besandome en los labios, lo cual provocó que mi corazón se hinchara de amor. Le devolví un beso en la frente y pude sentir como sonreía.

-¿Tienes traje de baño puesto?- le pregunté, mirando la piscina.

-Claro Jaz- me respondió como si fuese obvio mientras señalaba con uno de sus dedos su cuerpo, el cual recorrí con la vista de arriba a abajo.

-Entonces..- dije mirándola a los ojos, ella no se lo esperaba, pero la cargué en mis brazos y antes de lanzarnos grité un -¡AL AGUA!.

* * *

**HOLAAAAA CHICAS Y NO SE SI CHICOS :) COMO ESTAN? ESPERO QUE BIEN, YO YA ESTOY DE VACACIONES FELIZ, SALIENDO CON MIS AMIGOS Y DISFRUTANDO. LAMENTO NO HABER SUBIDO ANTES PERO ES QUE REALMENTE ESTABA MUY FASTIDIADA DE LA LECTURA Y NO ESTABA INSPIRADA.**

**LA CANCION DE REGGAETON QUE PUSE SE LLAMA "BIEN LOCO" DE "NOVA Y JORY" PARA LOS QUE NO SEPAN Y QUIERAN SABERLO, NO ES NUEVA, YA TIENE COMO UN AÑO. **

**BUENO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAP, REALMENTE NO TIENE MUCHA INFORMACION NI NADA, FUE SIMPLEMENTE UN DIA DE HECHAR VAINA. NO VOY A ESPECIFICAR EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SI EN LA NOCHE PASO ALGO O NO, CREO QUE TENGO OLVIDADOS AL TRIO DE PAJUAS, A VICTORIA Y A JACOB NO SE LE HA VISTO MAS, ASI QUE QUIERO QUE SEA EL DIA SIGUIENTE YA PARA RE-APARECERLOS.**

**QUIERO SUBIR PRONTO, TAL VEZ MANANA HAGA UNA PARTE PORQUE NO CREO QUE SALGA. ME VOY DE VIAJE EL 3 DE AGOSTO Y VUELVO EL 30 ENTONCES NO MONTARE HASTA SEPTIEMBRE SI NO MONTO AHORITA, DISCULPENME.**

**LS QUIERO MUCHOOO, NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO!**

**SI PUEDES, DEJA UN REVIEW, CUENTAME LO QUE NO TE GUSTO O LO QUE TE GUSTARIA QUE PUSIERA EN MIS CAPITULOS, QUIERO QUE ME CRITIQUEN Y NO QUE SE LO GUARDEN. Y SI LES GUSTA TAMBIEN COMENTENLO, ME HACE SENTIR BIEN JAJA. **

**BESOS! **

**AnitaCullen96**


	28. Un día de golpes

**Nota: La historia de Twilight y sus personajes no son mios, estos son de Stephanie Mayer, yo solo estoy haciendo una historia con sus personajes...**

**``Amor a través del tiempo´´**

Un día de golpes:

Bella's Pov:

¡Rayos! Ya era Lunes otra vez, tenía que soportar ver a Jacob en una de mis clases al día y a Tanya en dos. Pero al menos tenía a mi ahora novio y a mis amigas junto a mi.

Durante la semana pasada, Victoria, Angela y yo estuvimos regando chismes por todas las clases acerca de lo zorra que era Tanya y de que se había acostado con un aproximado del 80% del colegio, cambiando después de haberselos gozado.

También rumoramos que Tanya solo estaba con sus amiguitas Irina y Kate para conseguir más fama en un grupo que de solitario, ellas solamente eran su par de jala bolas que la seguían a todo lo que ella hiciese.

Dijimos, que Tanya después de conseguir el chico que quería, se acostaría con los chicos que querían sus amigas para así convencerlos de que se acostasen con ellas y pensaran que era por sus propias voluntades.

Yo por mi parte, rumoré también, que a Tanya le encantaba hacer parejas, para después separarlas, así como nos había ayudado a mí y a Edward inconcientemente.

Yo, según mi parecer, nada de lo que dijimos era mentira, porque después de lo que me habían dicho Angela y Vic realmente no he dudado de su palabra, ellas tienen acá más tiempo que yo, pero aprendería pronto.

Después de que Edward y yo nos besamos en el patio esa vez, alguien nos había visto, y esa persona había ido como perro busca al hueso a contarle lo que vio a Tanya. Ella agarró una furia tremenda y había incrementado sus coqueteos hacia Edward, lo cual me ponía los pelos de punta.

Con respecto a mi.. Tanya había intentado hacerme la vida imposible. Ella y sus amiguitas en clase de vez en cuando me lanzaban papeles, los cuales yo ignoraba; también siempre que podía me recordaba lo de las practica de porristas, pero ya nadie se reía, todos lo que hacían era mirarla feo, pues ya les habían llegado nuestros chismes. Tanya no entendía porque la gente estaba siendo tan seria con ella, o de lo contrario, se burlaban de ella.

Esa mañana habíamos llegado todos muy temprano al colegio, puesto que Jasper, Emmett y Rose tenían una exposición que hacer a la primera hora y necesitaban prepararlo todo. Alice se quedó estudiando con una chica de su clase y Edward fue a jugar basket con sus amigos. Yo, estuve con Ang y Vic caminando por el instituto, un poco nerviosa.

Pero realmente, no podía esperar más tiempo a que Irina y Kate oyeran los rumores.

Tanya's Pov:

¡Dios esa zorra otra vez entrando con mi Eddy! ¡Que odiosa!

-Tanya tenemos que hablar- dijo Irina tan seria como tenía tiempo sin ver.

-Aja, eso puede esperar Iri, necesito que me ayudes con Swan- le dije, realmente no prestándole atención.

-¡Esto es más importante!- respondió ya casi molesta, agarrándome por el brazo para que voltease a verla.

-¡Ay! Iri me haces daño, ¡Suéltame!- estaba intentando zafarme de sus uñas las cuales se apretaban fuertemente contra mi piel.

-Quedate quieta y te suelto- por primera vez, pude sentir que no era yo la que tenía el control, y eso me molestó terriblemente. ¡Después de tanto que la había ayudado todavía quería luchar contra mi!.

-¿¡Y a ti que te pasa! Se supone que yo soy la lider del grupo, suéltame o te las verás conmigo.

-Tanya, tú ya te las estás viendo conmigo y realmente no me interesas más- dijo con ojos llenos de furia, en eso llego Kate.

-K ayudame, creo que se está volviendo loquita- le pedí suplicante señalando el agarre de Irina sobre mi.

-Eres más zorra que todas las Bellas del mundo juntas, ella realmente solo está con el chico que quieres- me dijo Kate haciendo que me doliera la cabeza, no entendía nada -Y por si no lo sabes, cuando Swan y Cullen entraron en este instituto solo eran amigos, y tú, con tus maldades y "planes malévolos" sólo ayudaste a que se hicieran pareja.

-¿¡De qué están hablando estúpidas! Ustedes vieron lo zorra que era desde que llegó- les respondí a ambas con suficiencia. Ellas se miraron.

Sentí una fuerte pero delicada mano plasmando fuertemente en mi mejilla derecha, supuse que sería la de Irina; pero antes de dejarme reaccionar, sentí otra plasmando en mi mejilla izquierda, suponiendo que esta vez sería Kate.

-Estúpida zorra serás tú, eres la propia catira tarada que siempre intenta salirse con la suya e intenta coquetearle a todo chico que se le cruze- me dijo sin darme tiempo a mi a hablar, me dejó con la boca abierta formando una perfecta O.

-Y sobre todo, eres una pésima amiga, nos has mentido todo este tiempo, pensé que Tyler y que Jhon realmente se habían acostado conmigo porqué querían, pero resulta que tú les dijiste que lo hicieran- me dijo Kate, pero no sabía como lo habían adivinado, nunca se lo había dicho a nadie y tengo asegurado que ellos tampoco se lo dijeron; pero de igual manera intenté defenderme.

-¡Chicas! ¡Están hablando puras panplinas! ¡Yo NUNCA les haría eso!- dije pronunciando bien la palabra con cara de súplica. Esto solo logró que sintiera nuevamente la mano de Irina plasmada en mi mejilla derecha.

-Tanya, no creeremos ni una más de tus mentiritas, solamente nos usaste, y ahora nosotras te vamos a dejar sola- me dijo retadora Iri -puesto que, has sido tan zorra con todas las mujeres de este instituto que no creo que ninguna quiera andar contigo si nosotras no lo estamos- dijo guiñándome un ojo y haciendo que nuevamente se formara una O en mi boca.

-Vamos Iri, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer- la otra asintió y me soltó, mirando mi brazo me di cuenta de que había dejado sus uñas marcadas y una gran zona roja.

Comenzaron a andar, y cuando creí que podía levantarme porque ya se habían ido, sentí un nestea frío derramarse por mi pelo, mi rostro y mi ropa.

-Oops Tanya, lo siento, no te vi- me dijo Swan, la cual estaba acompañada de Weber y Victoria, llevaba una sonrisa en el rostro, antes de soltar una carcajada escándalosa junto con sus dos amigas.

¡AGH! Me las iba a pagar.

Pero gracias a mì, como toda una apasionada de la moda, tenía una muda de ropa en mi casillero.

Victoria's Pov:

¡EXCELENTE! No pude resistirme a reirme fuertemente al ver la cara de Tanya.

-Chicas, es raro que sea yo la que diga esto.. Pero.. ¡Nuestro plan funcionò!- dijo Angela haciendo un baile de victoria.

Nosotras nos reímos y seguimos cuchicheando hasta que sonó el timbre de primera hora y cada una se fue a su clase.

En esta, me tocaba con Jacob.. ¡Por fin! Sentía que tenía siglos sin verlo.

Fui una de las primeras en llegar a la clase de ciencias, que era la primera del día para mí, puesto que mi salón quedaba cerca de donde había estado con las chicas.

-Hola Vic- dijo mi compañero Tyler al tiempo que se sentaba al lado mío.

Entable una corta conversación con él, no era el que esperaba que llegase pero debía ser amable.

Entonces vi entrar a Jacob por la puerta justo dos segundos después de que entrase el profesor con una cara de preocupación y me entró una inmensa rabia de que pudo haberlo hecho apropósito para evadirme.

No me dió tiempo ni de saludarlo pues pasó volando a mi lado. El resto de la clase estuve pensando que será que habrá ocasionado su angustia.

-¿Victoria podemos hablar?- me dijo al final de la clase, después de que sonase el timbre mientras yo recogía mis cuadernos. Nos habíamos hecho más amigos esa semana de clases.

-Cuéntame Jake- le dije compasiva al tiempo que le abría la silla que estaba a mi lado para que él se sentase.

-Bueno.. necesito ayuda con algo, y creo que tú eres la única verdadera amiga que me he conseguido en este instituto- dijo y yo puse cara de espera a lo que él soltó una risita -Verás, a mi me gusta Tanya- no pude evitar que mi boca se abriera en una perfecta O, aunque de todas maneras ya lo tenía sospechado desde hace una semana por lo menos.

-Aja- dije desesperada.

-Entonces, no se que hacer.. O sea, todos hablan mal de ella, y dicen que es una zorra y una pésima amiga- cuando dijo eso me sentí un poco culpable, ¡Pero era cierto! -Pero a mí, aún siendo tan zorra y todo, me parece la chica más bella en este mundo- dijo con cara esperanzado.

Sentía como me hervía la sangre al oir sus palabras y saber el efecto que Tanya tenía sobre él y que yo nunca podría tener. Quise matarla, golpearla.. Pero creo que ya le habíamos dado suficiente con los problemas que ya tiene.

-¿Te gusta de veras? Yo pienso que es una superficial horrenda- solo el maquillaje la hacía ver mejor -Pero si te gusta, y de verdad te la quieres ganar..- dije sorprendiendome de las palabras que salían de mi boca, aunque ahora no estaba ayudando a Tanya, si no a Jacob -deberías ir y ser su amigo, porque creo que a ella no le queda ninguno.

Pude ver como sus ojos brillaban de la emoción ante la mención de tal acción y me abrazó fuertemente. Me sentí feliz de poder hacerlo feliz a él y sabía que esa sería mi mayor logro, aunque Tanya tuviese que estar implicada.

-Gracias Vic, no sabes cuanto te quiero- depositó un beso en mi mejilla derecha mientras agarraba la otra con su mano. Salió del salón y yo puse mi mano donde él había posado sus labios, intentando guardar el recuerdo hasta en mis manos.

Tanya's Pov:

Había ido a clases, y por primera vez en años, no me gustó que la gente me mirase, sabía que no eran miradas de celos como las que siempre me dedicaban, sabía que estas eran de odio y burla.

Salí del aula casi volando hacia mi siguiente clase, para llegar antes y no tener que pasar tanto tiempo en los pasillos.

Entonces, me tropecé con este chico.. ¿Jalin? realmente era mala con los nombres, ¡Joder!

-Oh, lo siento, no te vi, pero realmente, te estaba buscando- dijo el chico mientras me miraba con sus ojos color marrón chocolate. No me gustaban mucho pero la verdad no eran feos tampoco. Su piel era bronceada y sus músculos bien formados. Era el tipo de chico que me encantaría llevarme a la cama por horas.

-¿Y qué quieres?- a pesar de que la gente me odie ahora, eso no cambiará mi forma de ser, y eso, es ser tan vanidosa y creida como siempre.

-Solo hablar contigo un rato- dijo mientras me agarraba de la mano y me llevaba asia mi próxima clase, la cual no compartíamos, pero no sé como supo cual era.

-Yo no quiero hablar contigo Jalen.

-No soy Jalen, soy Jacob- PF, como si fuese a recordar su nombre después de todo.

-Como digas.

A pesar de mi mala educación asia él, siguió prestándome atención y preguntándome cosas; y con sus ojos marrones iluminados no apartaba su vista de mi.

Y por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, no solo me sentí deseada, también me sentí querida y añorada. Definitivamente acostarme con este chico sería una experiencia diferente.

-Ven a mi apartamento 1404 hoy a las 6pm- le dije sin pensarlo intentando utilizar un tono sexy en mi voz. Pude sentir como se tensaba bajo mio y eso me hizo sentir que tenía el poder.

-Lo siento Tanya, no estoy hablando contigo para que nos acostemos- dijo sorprendiéndome y tragué en seco, el chico era bien listo -Quería ser una buena persona contigo, porque a pesar de que sé que todos los rumores son ciertos probablemente, pensé que necesitabas un amigo.

Me dejó pensando, que realmente, era lo que necesitaba ahora, y lo peor que yo estaba siendo era amiga. Realmente ya no me quedaba ninguna; hasta las porristas no me habían dirigido la palabra en el día y el viernes como era de costumbre.

-Ya sabes, que puedes contar conmigo cuando quieras entonces- me dijo sonriente, justo cuando sonó el timbre -te recuerdo, me llamo Jacob no Jalen- dijo mientras soltó una risita, y creo que era la primera vez que alguien se tomaba a broma el que no recordase su nombre -y mi apartamento es 1375 por si te interesa.

Alice's Pov:

Ayer había pasado una tarde realmente divertida con los chicos, me encantaba que fueramos tan amigos todos.

Esta mañana llegamos al colegio y pude ver la escena del trio frente a los casilleros y después como Bella le derramaba un nestea encima. ¡Estaba tan orgullosa!

Bella desde que entró al instituto ha sido siempre la misma, solo que se ha fortalecido mucho más después de lo de Jacob y los problmas con no era tan penosa y patosa como antes. Ha estado practicando bailes en la casa mientras ordena su habitación y la he visto.

Hablando de bailes, ¡Tenemos que comprar ya nuestros vestidos para Halloween!.

Si, ya se que faltan 2 meses todavía, pero yo era de las que les gustaba tener todo listo antes de tiempo puesto que este se me pasaba demasiado rápido.

Ya tenía los trajes para los 6, iríamos, claramente, en parejas.

Ahora el problema era que debía averiguar la talla de los chicos sin que se diesen cuenta.

-Hola duendecilla- me dijo mi novio mientras me abrazaba por detrás, pude sentir su miembro en mi espalda.. ¡No puedo creer que ya estuviera imaginando cosas desde tan temprano!

-¡Hola!- dije revelando energía y alegría como acostumbraba, el sonrió y depositó un beso en mis labios. Justo sonó el timbre.

-¿Hoy te provoca venir a mi apartamento después del colegio? quiero ver si podemos tenerlo para nosotros dos solos.

-¡Claro que me encantaría!- le respondí dándole otro beso, así se facilitaba mi plan y podría revolotear por las habitaciones de los 3 y ver que tallas de ropa eran. Pues los trajes serían sorpresa.

-Entonces, nos vemos- me dijo y se fue a su próxima clase, yo me fui a la mía, la cual era Literatura, y me senté en mi puesto, ahora me tocaba la clase con Bella y Jacob.

Bella's Pov:

Había llegado temprano a mi primera clase y entablé una conversación con Eric acerca de lo que cada uno había hecho en su fin de semana, estuvimos entretenidos hasta que el profesor nos mandó a hacer silencio y el resto de la clase si presté atención puesto que no me iba muy bien con las matemáticas que digamos.

Salí volando hacia la segunda clase puesto que esta era la clase que me tocaba con Alice y quería hablar con ella acerca de qué deberíamos hacer con lo de Jacob, que todavía no superábamos. Pero al menos, la clase de Literatura era mi clase favorita.

-Hola Bells- me dijo Alice cuando entré por la puerta, había llegado rápido, o tal vez, es que yo había tardado demasiado copiando lo que había en el pizarrón la clase de Matemáticas.

-Holla Al- me senté a su lado y oí una voz a nuestras espaldas.

-Hola par de bellezas- nos dijo esa voz que tanto detestábamos.

-Jacob, ¿puedes dejarnos tranquilas porfavor? Realmente no queremos saber más de ti- le dije lo más feróz que pude. Él se rió.

-Ay Bella, siempre tan dulce, me encanta cuando te molestas, me pones a cien..- me susurró a mi en el oido haciendo que se formara una perfecta O en la boca de ambas.

Me volteé y plasmé mi mano en su mejilla derecha. Haciendo que fuese ahora a él al que se le formara una O.

-¿Que pasó preciosa?- preguntó y Alice hizo acto de presencia plasmando su mano en su mejilla izquierda.

-Deja de hablarle así a mi amiga, o te las verás conmigo- dijo seria, con los ojos llenos de furia.

-Uy Ali también está salvaje hoy, me gusta esa actitud chicas- dijo mirándonos a ambas de arriba a abajo antes de lanzarnos un guiño a cada una.

-No te metas conmigo- dijo Alice al tiempo que le daba una fuerte patada en el miembro.

Este se encorvó, agarrándose donde la duende le había golpeado y después aullar. Nosotras caímos en carcajadas, y entonces entró el profesor, el cual siempre llegaba tarde últimamente y hablando por telefono.

Jacob nos miró con una cara de odio antes de ir a sentarse a su puesto y esta vez fuimos nosotras las que les guiñamos el ojo. Pudimos ver sus ojos con fuego, queriendo vengarse y le sacamos la lengua.

-Alumnos, disculpen la tardanza, hoy tienen un quiz sorpresa que no vale mucho, tan solo un 10%, pero es para ver que tan bien van en la materia y cuanto han mejorado en la clase- dijo el profesor, pude notar que tenía cierta tristeza en su voz y que realmente hacía el quiz porque no tenía ganas de dar clases.

Hicimos el quiz con tranquilidad, era un poco largo y complejo, pero fui la segunda en toda la clase que lo terminó. Me senté en mi pupitre, esperando a que sonase el timbre.

Comencé a hacer garabatos en mi libreta, y me di cuenta de que estaba haciendo el nombre de Edward por toda la hoja. Reí internamente antes de arrancar la página y colocarla en mi bolsillo.

Finalmente el timbre sonó y Alice y yo salimos pitadas hacia el comedor no queriendo que Jacob nos siguiese.

Rose's Pov:

La exposición de esta mañana había estado bien, me había tocado con Emmett, así que realmente no había tenido problemas para estudiar con él.

El día se me pasó infinitamente lento, y después fue el último receso. En este nos sentamos en la mesa más larga del comedor el grupo de siempre y otros más: Jasper, Alice, Bella, Edward, Victoria, Tyler, Eric, Mike, Jessica, Angela, Emmett y yo.

-Buenas buenas- dijo Jasper, sentándose junto a mi. Lo abrazé por la cintura antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Que tal hermanito?- le pregunté sonriendo.

-Bien.. Quería preguntarte.. ¿Crees que Emmett y tú hoy puedan pasar la tarde en tu apartamento?- me dijo un poco penoso, siempre tan reservado.

-¡Wuju!- le dije con animos -¿Quieres tiempo a solas con la duendecillo?- le pregunté con zorna.

-La verdad es que si- dijo serio, pero estaba rojo como un tomate. Me reí de él y le asentí mientras comenzaba a comer.

-Hola guapa- me saludó mi novio, sentándose a mi otro lado.

-Em, ¿hoy quieres venir a mi apartamento?- le pregunté directa, con ojos suplicantes. Pude sentir como a mi lado jasper se tensaba.

-¿Y eso?

-No lo se, me provocó- le dije después de pensarlo un rato.

-Esta bien- dijo antes de depositar un dulce beso en mis labios.

Edward's Pov:

En clase de ciencias Bella había estado bien preocupada por lo que en toda la clase solo me agarró de la mano mientras le prestaba atención a la clase, le pregunté varias veces si le pasaba algo y me lo había negado.

Jasper me había pedido el que saliera con Bella hoy para que pudieran estar Alice y el un rato solos; así que, como Bella necesitaba estudiar, iríamos a la biblioteca a pasar la tarde.

Llegamos a la mesa y habían varias conversaciones, pues eramos la más grande del instituto, por favor, eramos 12 personas y de vez en cuando se nos unían más aún.

Pasó tranquilo y la última hora fue realmente fastidiosa. Después nos fuimos a la biblioteca y estudiamos matemáticas- en lo que era bueno -y ciencias -en lo que éramos buenos los dos. Pasamos por un Baty's comprando unas merengadas de oreo y llegando a la habitación a las 8pm.

Fui a mi apartamento y me quedé dormido viendo una película, esperando a que Emmett y Jasper llegaran y me contaran lo que habían hecho hoy.

* * *

**HOOOLAAA :) SI PUDE SUBIR CAP JAJAJA ALELUYA. QUE ALEGRIA.**

**ESPERO QUE ESTE TAMBIEN LES HAYA GUSTADO, PORFIN PUSE A TANYA, JACOB Y VICTORIA. HOY SI ME INSPIRE Y ESTUVE DESDE LAS 11:30AM MAS O MENOS ESCRIBIENDO HASTA HACE UN RATO. AUNQUE NO CORRIDO PERO IGUALMENTE INTENTE PONERLE LO MEJOR QUE PUDE.**

**YA SABEN, SI TIENEN UNA OPINION O UNA IDEA, DEJENME UN REVIEW Y DIGANMELO, PORQUE SI NO NO SABRE LO QUE EN VERDAD PIENSAN.**

**Y SI LES GUSTO TAMBIEN DIGANMELO PLIS! AUNQUE NO LO CREAN, UN REVIEW HACE QUE UNO SE ENTUSIASME MAS A ESCRIBIR SU HISTORIA.**

**GRACIAS A Isabella-mf POR DEJAR REVIEW, ME ALEGRO QUE TE HAYA ENCANTADO, ESPERO QUE ESTE TAMBIEN TE ENCANTE. **

**MMM ESPERO PODER SUBIR PRONTO, PROBABLEMENTE NO LO HAGA HASTA EL LUNES 1 O ALGO ASI, PORQUE ESTA SEMANA ESTOY SUPER OCUPADA. **

**LOS QUIERO LECTORESSS :) **

**BESOS.**

**AnitaCullen96  
**


End file.
